Common Enemy
by Choupy
Summary: Accepter un allié ? Ne pouvoir gagner sans un ennemi ? Admettre que certains ont une place dans notre vie. Relation Harry-Draco Haine/Amitié et petit HP/HG
1. Prologue

**Auteur** : Choupinette

**Disclaimer** : Suis ni anglaise, ni représentante de la Warner. Bref rien à moi donc, pas de retribution.

Respect des tomes 1 à 5. Pour le tome 6, tout est pareil jusqu'au chapitre 28 « La Fuite du Prince ».

Cette fic me trotte dans la tête depuis un sacré bout de temps et après que je suis allée voir Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince la semaine dernière _oui, il était temps, mais que voulez-vous titesouris et moi ont s'étaient promis de le voir ensemble et on était pas libres ensembles avant donc... (c'est beau les efforts qu'on fait par amitié), mais pour se concoler, on l'a quand même vu 3 fois (1VF, 2VO) en 6 jours_ donc après avoir vu le dernier opus, je me suis dit qu'il était temps de poster.

Cette fic au départ va sûrement vous semblez peu originale puisque je suis de façon presque fidèle la fin de HP6, presque j'ai dit... puis heureusement ca s'améliora après.

* * *

**Note prologue** : Jusqu'à la phrase « Courez, Draco ! » c'est exactement le livre de JKR. Après, il y aura encore de nombreuses phrases reprises puisqu'après tout c'est presque la même scène.

* * *

« **Avada Kedavra** ! »

Un jet de lumière verte jaillit de la baguette de Snape et frappa Dumbledore en pleine poitrine. Le cri d'horreur qu'Harry aurait voulu pousser ne parvint pas à sortir de sa gorge. Silencieux et immobile, il ne put que regarder Dumbledore qui fut projeté dans les airs comme une explosion. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il sembla suspendu sous la tête de mort étincelante puis retomba lentement en arrière, par-dessus les remparts, telle une grosse poupée de chiffon, avant de disparaître dans le vide.

Harry eut l'impression que lui aussi était précipité dans le vide. Ce n'était pas vrai... Il n'avait pas pu arriver une chose pareille...

« Vite, filons d'ici. » dit Snape.

Il attrapa Malfoy par la peau du cou et l'obligea à franchir la porte, en passant devant les autres. Greyback, ainsi que l'homme à la silhouette massive et sa sœur trapue, les suivirent, ces deux derniers haletant d'excitation. Lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue, Harry s'aperçut qu'il avait retrouvé sa liberté de mouvement. Cette fois, ce n'était plus un sortilège qui le paralysait dos au mur, mais l'horreur et le désarroi. Il rejeta sa cape d'invisibilité au moment où le dernier Mangemort, l'homme aux traits grossiers, franchissait la porte et disparaissait dans l'escalier. « **Petrifius totalus** ! » Le Mangemort se cambra comme s'il avait reçu un coup dans le dos et tomba à terre, raide comme une figure de cire, mais à peine avait-il touché le sol qu'Harry l'enjambait déjà et dévalait l'escalier obscur.

Il sentait son cœur déchiré d'effroi... Il devait retrouver Dumbledore et attraper Snape... D'une certaine manière, les deux choses étaient liées... S'il parvenait à faire l'une et l'autre, il pourrait inverser le cours des événements... Il était impossible que Dumbledore soit mort...

Il sauta d'un bond les dix dernières marches de l'escalier en colimaçon et s'immobilisa à l'endroit où il avait atterri, sa baguette levée : le couloir faiblement éclairé était envahi de poussière. La moitié du plafond semblait s'être effondrée et un combat faisait rage un peu plus loin. Mais alors qu'il essayait de distinguer les adversaires, il entendit la voix haïe s'écrier : « C'est fini, il faut partir maintenant ! » Et il vit Snape disparaitre à l'angle d'un mur, tout au bout du couloir. Malfoy et lui avaient réussi à traverser la bataille indemne. Lorsqu'Harry se lança à leur poursuite, l'un des combattants se détacha de la mêlée et se rua vers lui : c'était Greyback, le loup-garou. Il renversa Harry avant que celui-ci ait pu brandir sa baguette. Il tomba en arrière, des cheveux répugnants collés contre son visage, une odeur pestilentielle de sueur et de sang le prenant à la gorge, un souffle brûlant et avide dans son cou... « **Petrifius totalus** ! »

Harry sentit Greyback s'effondrer sur lui. Dans un prodigieux effort, il repoussa le loup-garou qui roula sur le sol. Un jet de lumière verte jaillit alors dans sa direction. Il se baissa et se précipita tête la première vers le cœur de la bataille. Ses pieds se posèrent sur quelque chose de glissant, de poisseux, et il trébucha : il y avait deux corps par terre ; allongés à plat ventre dans une mare de sang, mais il n'avait pas le temps de les regarder de plus près. Car il venait d'apercevoir devant lui des cheveux roux qui voletaient comme des flammes : Ginny affrontait Amycus, le Mangemort à la silhouette massive, esquivant les maléfices qu'il lui jetait en rafales. Amycus gloussait de rire, trouvant le jeu très amusant.

« **Endoloris**... **Endoloris**... Tu ne pourras pas toujours danser comme ça, ma jolie... »

« **Impedimenta** ! » s'écria Harry.

Son sort atteignit Amycus en pleine poitrine. Il poussa un petit cri de goret, fut soulevé par le choc et violemment projeté contre le mur opposé, glissant à terre derrière Ron, le Professeur McGonagall et Lupin, qui combattait chacun un Mangemort. Plus loin, Harry vit Tonks aux prises avec un énorme sorcier blond. Celui-ci envoyait de tous côtés des maléfices qui ricochaient contre les murs, craquelant la pierre, fracassant la fenêtre la plus proche. « Harry, d'où viens tu ? » s'écria Ginny, mais il n'y eut pas de temps de lui répondre.

Tête baissée, il fonça droit devant, évitant de justesse une explosion qui projeta sur eux une pluie de débris arrachés au mur. Il ne fallait pas que Snape s'échappe, il devait à tout prix le rattraper...

« Prends ca ! » s'écria le professeur McGonagall.

Harry aperçut Alecto, la femme Mangemort, qui s'enfuyait dans le couloir, les bras au-dessus de la tête, son frère sur ses talons. Harry se rua à leur poursuite mais son pied heurta quelques chose et il se retrouva étalé de tout son long en travers des jambes de quelqu'un : il tourna la tête et distingua le visage rond et pâle de Neville, contre le sol.

« Neville, qu'est-ce que... »

« 'a va » marmonna Neville, les mains crispés sur le ventre. « Harry, Snape et Malfoy... Ils sont passés... »

« Je sais, j'essaye de les rattraper ! » dit Harry, toujours par terre, lançant un maléfice à l'énorme Mangemort blond qui était à lui seul le responsable principal du chaos.

L'homme poussa un hurlement de douleur lorsque le maléfice l'atteignit en plein tête. Il pivota, chancela, puis s'enfuit à toutes jambes derrière le frère et la sœur. Harry se releva et se précipita le long du couloir, indifférent aux détonations qui résonnaient dans son dos, aux hurlements des autres qui lui criaient de revenir, à l'appel muet des silhouettes étendues à terre et dont il ignorait le sort... Il dérapa en tournant l'angle du mur, ses baskets rendues glissantes par le sang qui s'y était collé. Snape avait une avance considérable. Etait-il déjà entré dans l'Armoire à Disparaître de la Salle sur Demande ou l'Ordre du Phénix avait-il réussi à en interdire l'accès, à empêcher les Mangemorts de s'échapper par ce moyen ? Il n'entendit plus que le martèlement de ses pas et le battement de son cœur, tandis qu'il s'élançait dans un nouveau couloir désert. Il aperçut alors une empreinte ensanglantée qui montrait qu'un des Mangemorts au moins se dirigeait vers l'entrée du château... L'accès de la Salle sur Demande était peut-être bel et bien bloqué...

Au moment où il tournait un autre coin de mur, dans une longue glissade, un maléfice lui siffla aux oreilles et il plongea derrière une armure qui explosa. Il vit le frère et la sœur Mangemorts dévaler l'escalier de marbre devant lui et leur lança plusieurs sortilèges, mais il ne parvint à atteindre que quelques sorcières en perruque qui se trouvaient dans un tableau accroché au mur et s'enfuirent en hurlant dans les peintures voisines. Harry sauta par-dessus les débris de l'armure et entendit à nouveau les cris. D'autres personnes dans le château semblaient s'être réveillées...

Il s'engouffra dans un raccourci, espérant dépasser le frère et la sœur et se rapprocher de Snape et Malfoy qui étaient sûrement descendus dans le parc, à présent. Sans oublier de sauter par-dessus la marche escamotable, au milieu de l'escalier dérobé, il arriva en bas, franchit une tapisserie et fit irruption dans un couloir où se tenaient plusieurs Poufsouffles effarés, vêtus de pyjamas.

« Harry ! Nous avons entendu un bruit et quelqu'un a parlé de la Marque des Ténèbres... » commença Ernie Macmillan.

« Dégagez ! » hurla Harry en repoussant brutalement deux élèves.

Il se précipita vers le palier et descendit le reste de l'escalier de marbre. Les portes de chêne avaient été forcées. On voyait des traces de sang sur le sol et des élèves terrifiés s'étaient blottis contre les murs, un ou deux d'entre eux se protégeant le visage de leurs bras. Le sablier géant de Gryffondor avait été fracassé par un sortilège et les rubis qu'ils contenaient ruisselaient sur les dalles dans un tintement sonore.

Harry traversa le hall à toutes jambes et sortit dans le parc. Il distingua alors trois silhouettes qui courraient sur la pelouse, en direction du portail, au-delà duquel on pouvait transplaner... Il reconnut le gigantesque Mangemort blond et un peu plus loin devant lui, Snape et Malfoy...

L'air froid de la nuit lui déchira les poumons tandis qu'il bondissait à leur poursuite. Il aperçut au loin un éclair de lumière qui dessina brièvement les contours des fugitifs. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait provoqué mais il continua à courir, attendant qu'être plus près d'eux pour lancer un maléfice.

Un autre éclair, des cris, des jets de lumière en riposte et Harry comprit : Hagrid avait surgi de sa cabane et tentait d'empêcher les Mangemorts de fuir. Malgré la sensation que chaque respiration lui lacérait les poumons, malgré le point de côté qui le brûlait comme une flamme, Harry continua de courir, une voix répétant dans sa tête : Pas Hagrid... pas Hagrid aussi...

Soudain, quelque chose frappa violement Harry au creux des reins et il tomba en avant, sa tête heurtant le sol, du sang coulant à flots de son nez. Au moment même où il roula sur le dos, sa baguette pointée, il sut que le frère et la sœur qu'il avait dépassés grâce au raccourci le rattrapaient...

« **Impedimenta** ! » hurla-t-il.

Il roula une nouvelle fois sur lui-même et resta tapi contre le sol plongé dans l'obscurité. Miraculeusement, son maléfice avait atteint l'un des poursuivants qui trébucha et s'effondra, entraînant l'autre dans sa chute. Harry se releva d'un bond et courut à nouveau derrière Snape...

Il voyait à présent l'immense silhouette de Hagrid, illuminé par la lumière du croissant de lune qui venait d'apparaitre derrière les nuages. Le Mangemort blond lançait des maléfices en cascade, mais la force colossale d'Hagrid, la peau épaisse qu'il avait héritée de sa mère géante semblait le protéger. Snape et Malfoy, pendant ce temps, continuaient de courir. Ils auraient bientôt atteint le portail derrière lequel ils pourraient transplaner...

Harry passa en trombe devant Hagrid et son adversaire, visa le dos de Snape et s'écria : « **Stupéfix** ! » Il rata sa cible. Le jet de lumière manqua la tête de Snape et qui s'exclama : « Courez, Draco ! » puis fit volte-face.

Draco ! Avec toute sa haine pour Snape, Harry en aurait presque oublié le blond. Celui-ci s'était retourné une fraction de seconde à l'ordre de Snape. Malfoy paraissait toujours aussi blafard et perdu que sur la tour. Le cœur martelé de sentiments contradictoires, il lui fallu prendre une décision très rapidement. Laisser la haine pour Snape reprendre le dessus ou ... Avant même la fin de sa réflexion, il avait choisi. « **Petrifius totalus !** » Snape n'eut pas à parer le sort, celui-ci filant droit vers Malfoy, arrivé presque au portail. A vingt mètres de distance, Harry entraperçut le minuscule passage de surprise dans les yeux de Snape. Ils se jaugèrent un instant avant de brandir leurs baguettes simultanément l'un vers l'autre. « **Endol...** » Mais Snape para le maléfice, projetant Harry en arrière sans lui laisser le temps d'aller jusqu'au bout. Harry roula par terre puis se releva pendant que le gigantesque Mangemort hurlait derrière lui « **Incendio **! » Harry entendit une explosion et une lumière dansante aux teintes orangés se répandit sur eux : la cabane d'Hagrid était en flammes.

« Crockdur est à l'intérieur, espèce d'abominable... » s'écria Hagrid.

« **Endol**... » lança Harry pour la seconde fois visant la silhouette illuminée par l'incendie, mais Snape para à nouveau le sortilège.

Harry le vit ricaner.

« Vous n'allez tout de même pas me lancer des Impardonnables, Potter ! » s'exclama-t-il, sa voix couvrant le rugissement des flammes, les cris de Hagrid et les aboiements frénétiques de Crockdur, coincé dans la cabane embrassée. « Vous n'en avez ni l'audace, ni la capacité. »

« **Incarc**... » gronda Harry mais Snape dévia le sort le maléfice d'un bras presque désinvolte.

« Battez-vous ! » lui cria Harry. « Battez-vous, espèce de lâche. »

« Vous m'avez traité de lâche, Potter ? » hurla Snape. « Lorsque votre père m'attaquait, c'était toujours à quatre contre un, alors je me demande comment vous l'appelleriez, lui ? »

« **Stupé**... »

« Paré, encore et toujours, jusqu'à ce que vous appreniez à vous taire et à fermez votre esprit, Potter, railla Snape en déviant une nouvelle fois le sortilège. « Et toi, maintenant, viens ! » cria-t-il à l'autre Mangemort derrière Harry. « Il est temps de partir d'ici, avant que les gens du Ministère arrivent... »

« **Impedi...** »

Mais avant qu'il n'ait fini de prononcer la formule, Harry ressentit une effroyable douleur et bascula dans l'herbe. Quelqu'un hurlait. Il ne pourrait certainement pas survivre à une telle souffrance, Snape allait le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il en meure ou en devienne fou...

« Non ! » rugit la voix de Snape et la douleur cessa aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue.

Harry était recroquevillé dans l'herbe sombre, haletant, la main crispée sur sa baguette. Quelque part au dessus de lui, Snape s'acclamait : « As-tu oublié les ordres ? Potter appartient au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous devons le lui laisser ! Allez-vous en d'ici ! Filez ! Je m'occuperai de Malfoy » termina-t-il en désignant le blond étendu dans l'herbe.

Harry sentit le sol trépigner contre sa joue tandis que le frère et la sœur, ainsi que le gigantesque Mangemort blond obéissaient, courant vers le portail. Harry poussa un cri de rage inarticulé : en cet instant, il ne lui importait plus de vivre ou de mourir. Se relevant péniblement, mais décidé, il hurla : « **Accio Draco Malfoy** ! » Snape rit. Harry s'avança, chancelant, en direction de Snape. « **Stupéfix** ! » Sort dévié. Rire stoppé. Snape perçut le regard de Potter. Celui d'un homme qui n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre à cet instant précis. « Tout ceci à assez duré » murmura-t-il. Il s'avança vers Malfoy. Harry relança son sort pour faire bouger le blond de plusieurs mètres. « Est-ce un nouveau divertissement Potter ? » grimaça Snape, en alerte. Les autres se rapprochaient, la bataille à l'intérieur de Poudlard se calmait. Le temps lui pressait. Harry ne se comprenait plus lui non plus. Cependant il fixait toujours aussi intensément Snape, l'homme qu'il haïssait autant à présent qu'il haïssait Voldemort.

« **Sectum...** »

Snape agita sa baguette et le sort fut à nouveau repoussé. Mais Harry n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui maintenant, Malfoy allongé dans l'herbe loin derrière eux, et il voyait enfin distinctement sa tête : Snape ne ricanait plus, ne se moquait plus. Les flammes éclatantes révélaient un visage plein de fureur. Aurait-il pu lire sur le sien qu'il y aurait vu son miroir. Rassemblant tout son pouvoir de concentration, Harry pensa : _**Levic...**_

« Non, Potter ! » s'écria Snape.

Il y eut un BANG retentissant et Harry fut violemment précipité en arrière, tombant à nouveau sur le sol. Cette fois, sa baguette lui sauta des mains. Il entendit Hagrid vociférer et Crockdur hurler à la mort pendant que Snape s'approchait de lui et le regardait de toute sa hauteur. Harry était étendu par terre, sans baguette, sans défense, comme Dumbledore l'avait été avant lui. Un Stupéfix et il était offert à Voldemort. Le visage blafard était baigné de la même haine qu'il avait laissée paraître avant de foudroyer Dumbledore.

« Vous osez m'attaquer avec mes propres sortilèges, Potter ? C'est moi qui les ai inventés – moi, le Prince de Sang-Mélé ! Et vous voudriez retourner mes inventions contre moi, comme votre ignoble père n'est-ce pas ? Je ne crois pas que vous y arriveriez... Non ! »

Harry avait plongé vers sa baguette mais Snape lança un sort et elle fut expédiée plus loin, hors de vue, dans l'obscurité.

« Alors tuez-moi. » dit Harry, la voix haletante. Il n'éprouvait aucune peur, simplement de la rage et du mépris. « Tuez-moi comme vous l'avez tué lui, espèce de lâche... »

« NE ME TRAITEZ PAS DE LÂCHE ! » hurla Snape.

Son visage était devenu soudain dément, inhumain, comme s'il éprouvait la même douleur que le chien jappant, gémissant, coincé dans la cabane en feu de Hagrid. Le bruit des autres se rapprocha, Snape fit signe de bouger, cherchant Malfoy des yeux. Harry roula brusquement sur le côté, tendant le bras au hasard. Avec de la chance, il agrippa sa baguette et hâtivement dévia le sort que Snape venait de lancer pour récupérer le blond. Snape se retourna une dernière fois vers Harry, les yeux rouges de colère, mais aussi d'incompréhension. Harry lui sourit méchamment. Snape leva la baguette vers lui, mais s'arrêta dans son geste. Un grondement se fit entendre. Buck fondait dans leur direction. Snape se reprit, fondit l'air de sa baguette et Harry sentit quelque chose de brûlant, comme un fouet chauffé à blanc, lui frapper le visage en le planquant brusquement contre le sol. Des tâches de lumières explosèrent devant ses yeux et pendant un moment, il lui sembla impossible de reprendre son souffle. Puis il entendit au-dessus de lui le bruissement d'ailes de Buck qui avait plongé sur Snape. Celui-ci reculait en chancelant sous les serres aiguisés comme des rasoirs qui essayaient de le lacérer. Lorsqu'Harry se redressa, assis dans l'herbe, la tête lui tournant encore après son dernier choc avec le sol, il vit Snape s'enfuir à toutes jambes, l'énorme bête battant des ailes derrière lui et hurlant comme jamais. Il se releva tant bien que mal, espérant pouvoir reprendre la poursuite, mais regardant hébété autour de lui, il sut qu'il serait trop tard. Buck volait en cercle au-dessus du portail : Snape avait transplané, juste derrière l'enceinte de l'école.

« HAGRID ? » hurla Harry. Au loin, il distingua plusieurs ombres courir vers lui. Il fallait se décider vite. Malfoy, toujours étendu dans l'herbe, Harry réfléchit aussi rapidement que son état le permis. Il se tourna et leva la tête vers la tour lointaine, leva sa baguette et pria pour que sa concentration lui permette encore un sort à une telle distance. « **Accio ma cape d'invisibilité !** ». Un instant après, la cape voletait à toute vitesse vers lui, il la saisit à la volée et l'a déposa précipitamment sur Malfoy, prenant garde de le recouvrir entièrement. Un peu plus loin, dans l'herbe humide, la baguette du Serpentard gisait. Harry s'en saisi et la fourra rapidement dans une de ses poches.

Devant lui, Hagrid venait de ressortir des flammes, Crockdur sur son dos. Avec un cri de gratitude, Harry tomba à genoux, tremblant des pieds à la tête, le corps douloureux, le souffle saccadé, chaque respiration lui transperçant les poumons. Il vit Kingsley prononcer la formule pour éteindre le feu et sentit Hagrid s'accroupir à côté de lui demander si tout allait bien. Harry sentit qu'il allait s'effondrer s'il ne s'obligeait pas à se relever. Il quémanda la main du demi-géant pour l'effectuer.

« Ca va Harry ? » s'enquit inquiet Lupin, essoufflé.

« Ca va bien. Et vous ? »

« Bien sûr que oui... Il en faut plus que cela pour m'avoir. » répondit Hagrid, caressant Crockdur.

« Ca peut aller » rassura le loup-garou, de profondes entailles au visage.

Harry jeta un œil vers la forme qu'il savait inanimé. « Remus, j'ai besoin de vous... ». Lupin haussa les sourcils avant de grimacer sous la douleur de ce simple geste. Harry ne l'appelait que très rarement par son prénom.

Il l'entraina un peu en retrait. « Professeur, j'ai besoin de vous, de votre discrétion. Dumbledore est... est mort. » réussit-il à dire péniblement. Lupin voulut aussitôt s'écrier, mais Harry l'en empêcha.

« C'est Snape ! Mais il n'est pas temps pour l'instant d'en discuter, j'ai besoin de vous urgemment avant que tout le monde ne se rassemble. » Harry désigna du regard la direction « Sous la cape d'invisibilité de mon père, vous trouverez quelque chose, j'ai besoin que vous transplaniez immédiatement au Square pour l'y déposer... enfermé de façon sure. N'en parlez à personne avant moi, s'il vous plait. »

Lupin allait protester, mais il lut le regard du fils de James et choisit de lui faire confiance. Il hocha de la tête. « Je reviens tout de suite après. »

Harry le remercia d'un sourire faible. Puis tandis que derrière lui le silence commençait à émerger des cris, Harry observa le dernier Maraudeur s'accroupir pour prendre Malfoy – toujours caché sous la cape – dans ses bras et se diriger à grands pas vers le portail, avant de transplaner. S'essuyant le visage des mains, Harry se questionna. Avait-il vraiment pris la bonne décision ?

_à suivre_

* * *

Bon, comme vous avez pu le voir, les différences sont mimines et presque invisibles parfois. Mais je me suis bien amusé à reprendre un tel récit (respect pour JKR). Pourquoi avoir repris si loin, si c'était pour faire du recopiage ? Simplement parce que je tenais à commencer par ses 2 petits mots dévastateurs et puis la course de Potter à travers Poudlard, je l'adore.

Vu le peu de nouvelle lecture originale, je poste de suite, le chapitre un.

Choupy.

_20 août 2009_


	2. Chapitre 1

Narcissa Malfoy les attendait. Elle était passée du bureau au couloir du premier à sa chambre sans cesse toute la soirée. Les seules pièces où elle jouissait encore d'une relative vie privée dans son propre manoir. Elle se tenait dans l'embrasure d'une des fenêtres qui occupait tout un mur comme quelqu'un qui admire le paysage sous la lune.

Nerveusement, elle tripotait l'embrasse de ses rideaux, la soie s'accrocha à ses ongles. Elle observa les deux hommes qui étaient en conversation à ses pieds. Elle lutta contre le désir, le besoin de descendre les rejoindre afin de leur demander des nouvelles, de leur partager son angoisse.

« Ecoutez mère », lui avait dit Draco, 16 ans, encore imprégné de l'odeur enfantine qui lui collait à la peau, « je fais ce qu'aurait souhaité père et surtout j'obéis au Lord. Je suis de même suffisamment âgé pour savoir ce que je veux, et ce que je veux, c'est servir notre Maître et faire honneur à sa mission. Comme père l'a fait avant moi. Alors pourquoi vous mettre dans un état pareil ? »

Il avait dardé sur Narcissa le regard clair de ses yeux d'acier, si troublant, si déterminé. Il avait retiré sa cape de cérémonie, avait sommé un elfe d'aller la lui plier et ranger sans froisser ne serait-ce qu'un millimètre de tissu, puis s'était retiré dans sa chambre. Tandis qu'il passait devant sa mère pour entrer dans le couloir, l'odeur si caractéristique de son fils, son odeur d'enfant n'avait fait que s'accentuer. Narcissa en aurait été asphyxiée. Il ressemble tellement à son père, avait-elle pensé.

Il suit le chemin de son père, lui chuchota une petite voix intérieure. Narcissa se détourna de la fenêtre. Elle ne pouvait rester là à guetter derrière la fenêtre comme une simple servante, comme une intruse dans sa propre maison. Elle était la maitresse des lieux.

Délaissant le premier étage, elle descendit gracieusement les larges escaliers, sa main effleurant légèrement la rampe à chacun de ses pas. Sa robe caressait le nez des marches. A l'entente de son apparition, Nott et Goyle cessèrent leur conversation pour se retourner et la saluer. Malgré l'absence de Lucius, le noble nom de Malfoy inspirait toujours autant de respect. Narcissa s'en enorgueillit et tout à la fois aurait préféré un peu plus de discrétion pour son fils, il n'aurait ainsi pas eu cette mission à remplir. Encore quelques mois et il aurait doucement pris le chemin de son père aux côtés des plus fidèles.

Elle se raisonna. Tout serait bientôt fini. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge massive de l'entrée. Non, avec de la chance, tout était déjà terminé. Mission remplie et son fils pourrait enfin rentrer à la maison libéré de ce poids. Elle entra dans le petit salon tout près du grand hall, somma un elfe de lui apporter une tasse de thé brûlante en vue de son attente. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de congédier proprement le misérable être en haillons, la tasse chaude posée délicatement devant elle, sur la table basse, que déjà les bruits caractéristiques de plusieurs transplanages. Aussi dignement que son impatience le lui permit, elle s'élança hors de la pièce.

Dans le grand hall, les Carrow, le grand blond Rowle et la plupart des Mangemorts affectés à la mission de ce soir étaient là, chez elle, encore tous couverts de poussières et de sang. Normalement, elle aurait déjà dû ordonner à son personnel de venir immédiatement nettoyer la terre tombée sur le marbre de l'entrée. Mais là, son regard ne cessait de bouger de droite à gauche, partout. C'est à peine si elle faisait attention à tous les Mangemorts présents. Le Manoir était devenu le point de passage presque obligé de tous les transplanages mangemorts. Il n'y restait pas longtemps, non. Juste le temps de repartir vers leur destination finale. Très souvent la demeure du Lord. Mais ce soir, ces visites impromptues qui l'insupportaient tant n'occupaient pas une once de son esprit. Juste l'inquiétude. Soudain un autre pop la fit se retourner précipitamment. Severus Snape venait enfin d'apparaître. Son attitude était toujours aussi impassible, mais le voutement inconscient de son dos trahissait une grande fatigue. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, empressée d'entendre l'arrivée inévitable de son fils. Mais rien ne vint. Elle rouvrit lentement les yeux pour croiser le regard du Maitre des Potions pour la première fois ce soir-là. Dans ses yeux noirs dénués de chaleur, elle y lut son désespoir de mère. Puis Severus secoua la tête négativement. Sa main se porta à sa bouche pour étouffer le cri qui n'allait pas tarder. Severus dut le remarquer, s'avança rapidement vers elle, lui attrapa douloureusement le bras et la précipita à nouveau dans le petit salon. Il la força à s'asseoir, lui resta debout face à elle.

« Draco n'est pas mort. »

Il savait que cela ne la calmerait pas totalement, mais espérait que cette information lui empêchait de subir une crise d'hystérique féminine. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Narcissa serait de celle-là. Mais après tout la famille Black était si... folle. Alors une petite crise d'hystérie parce que son fils de 16 ans ne revenait pas d'une attaque contre le sorcier si puissant qu'était le Directeur de Poudlard n'était peut-être pas exagéré.

« Dumbledore lui l'est. »

Elle leva vers lui un regard d'incompréhension flagrant. Severus s'agaça. Le dire serait douloureux. Mas peut-être devrait-il alors l'énoncer pour la première fois à un autre que Voldemort lui-même.

« Albus Dumbledore est mort. »

Elle soupira de contentement. « Draco a réussi. »

« J'ai tué Dumbledore. » rectifia immédiatement le Mangemort.

Le dire était si irréel. Comme si cette soirée n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Comme s'il n'avait pas prononcé l'irréparable.

« Et Draco... » balbutia-t-elle.

La voir si hésitante l'irrita.

« Draco a été fait prisonnier en quelque sorte. »

« En quelque sorte ? » s'étrangla-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules. « Potter avait l'air d'y tenir. Ton fils n'a pas réussi à s'échapper. Il était sous Petrifius quand j'ai été obligé de transplaner. »

Narcissa se redressa soudain, furieuse, les gestes désordonnés vers Snape.

« Tu l'as laissé là-bas ! A leur merci ! A leurs tortures ! »

« Tous ses crétins de Gryffondors et compagnie ne torturent pas les prisonniers. »

« Nous sommes en guerre ! Tout le monde va torturer tout le monde ! C'est à celui qui aura le plus de moyens de briser l'autre qui gagne ! Et Draco sera un de ses moyens ! Surtout s'il a participé à l'assassinat de Dumbledore. Tu avais juré de protéger mon fils, tu en avais fait le Serment ! » accusa-t-elle.

« Qui consistait à l'aider à remplir sa mission. Ce qui est fait. Si Draco ne parvient pas à se défendre seul, il fallait le laisser conclure son cycle scolaire avant qu'il ne devienne un Mangemort de second rang. Je ne suis pas sa nourrice ! » termina Snape en haussant le ton pour la première fois.

« Un Malfoy n'est pas un second choix ! » s'indigna Narcissa. « Mon fils suivra les traces de son père parmi les serviteurs du Lord ! »

Elle toisa Severus, qui se mit à ricaner. Elle se décomposa intérieurement en comprenant. Dans les yeux onyx se lisait Lucius Malfoy croupissant dans les geôles d'Azkaban. « Je vois ça ! » cracha-t-il méprisant. Il quitta la pièce sans saluer Narcissa Malfoy comme son rang l'aurait exigé. Elle comprit immédiatement que la disgrâce pointait. Et qu'elle était seule.

""

L'ombre chancelante se faufila. L'impasse du Tisseur était aussi déserte que d'habitude. Personne ne songeait donc à venir le débusquer ici. Pourtant son adresse d'été n'était pas un secret gardé précieusement. Peu la connaissait, mais il ne l'avait jamais non plus dissimulée. Dumbledore y était le plus souvent son unique visiteur durant les deux longs mois de solitude. Dumbledore... Ne pas penser à lui. Ne plus penser à lui. Du moins cette nuit. Car demain commencerait la suite de la mission. De sa mission. Terminer son œuvre. Ne pas rendre inutile son sacrifice.

Il tomba lourdement sur son canapé mité. La poussière en sortit. Il toussa, chassant le nuage d'une main tremblante. Ce soir, un de ses Maitre avait disparu. L'autre jubilait.

Habituellement, Severus détestait les réunions chez le Lord, mais s'en accommodait comme il le faisait avec pléthore d'événements ou d'individus. Pourtant ce soir, il l'avait abhorré son air suffisant à l'annonce, il avait suffoqué à l'air vicié de la grand salle du Manoir de Voldemort, il avait pris sur lui pour supporter les rires gras des autres Mangemorts, il avait failli vomir à l'explosion de joie du Lord lorsqu'il avait été obligé de relater en détail les derniers instants du vieux Directeur. Puis était arrivé le moment de parler de Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy absent de cette joyeuse réunion. Draco Malfoy qui aurait mérité les Doloris. Ceux-là même que Snape avait enduré à sa place.

Assassin de Dumbledore. Héros des Mangemorts qui en remerciement était barder de Doloris...

En cette minute, il serait presque prêt à en regretter les pompeuses cérémonies du Ministère. Eux et leur Ordre de Merlin au moins ne l'empêcherait pas de s'asseoir tranquillement pour espérer voir se conclure cette maudite journée. Les nausées étaient enfin passées mais pas les douleurs lancinantes dans chacun de ses muscles. Les colères du Lord il connaissait malheureusement trop bien. Celles de Dumbledore n'avaient jamais été de la lecture de la déception dans son regard.

Grognant de douleur et de colère, il se releva pour se traîner jusqu'à la cuisine. L'eau fraiche sur son visage et glissant sur ses poignets fut la bienvenue. Il n'aurait rien pu avaler sans le régurgiter aussitôt, mais sa gorge complètement sèche lui implorait de boire. Puis il glissa lentement – chaque geste était une torture – vers son laboratoire. Il attrapa une potion calmante sur l'étagère. Sa spécialité lui permettait au moins d'un peu réparer les dommages du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une nuit de sommeil et il n'y paraitrait plus. Un sommeil, et, ce jour maudite, cette nuit sans fin auraient disparu. Dans la chambre, il fit le tour de ses possessions. Heureusement qu'il avait commencé des semaines auparavant à ramener quelques affaires et des ingrédients précieux de Poudlard. Là-bas, il ne lui restait plus que des choses sans importances. Après tout, il ne savait même pas s'il lui serait donné de retourner à Poudlard un jour.

Sous les draps noirs, Snape revécut encore et toujours le meurtre de Dumbledore. Son meurtre... La fuite... Severus n'avait pas menti à Narcissa. L'Ordre ne ferait aucun mal à Draco – quelques petites privations tout au plus. Mais Potter... Snape se remémora avec une appréhension détestable la froide expression du gamin Potter dans le parc. Rage, colère et pas une once de frayeur. Ce gosse avait trouvé une raison de se battre encore plus forte que le devoir ou le courage griffondorien : la haine...

""

« Il l'a tué, Snape a tué Dumbledore. »

Harry le répétait pour la énième fois, mais pas une seule fois il n'avait réussi à le dire sans que ses poings ne se serrent. Rassemblés dans le bureau de McGonagall, la plupart des membres de l'Ordre présents au château l'écoutaient dans un silence complet. Certains lui avaient jeté de tels regards effarés la première fois...

D'autres avaient tout bonnement refusé de le croire au départ. Hagrid se refusait à imaginer que le grand Dumbledore avait pu mourir, il s'était tout d'abord exprimé sur la fatigue extrême d'Harry qui le faisait délirer. Avant que les larmes présentes dans les yeux du Rouge et Or ne le fassent se stopper. Harry l'avait alors guidé jusqu'au pied de la tour d'astronomie. Chaque pas était plus lourd que le précédent. Harry avait arrêté de tenter de s'expliquer. Il n'y avait rien d'explicable, juste l'assourdissante vérité tournoyante dans son esprit. Snape avait tué Dumbledore. Après avoir été celui qui répéta la prophétie à Voldemort, il avait tué Dumbledore. Une belle continuité en quelque sorte.

Il s'était immédiatement dirigé vers la tour. La forme inanimée du vieux Directeur l'avait fait accélérer. Sourd aux interrogations d'Hagrid, aux aboiements de Crockdur et au calme angoissant enveloppant Poudlard, il ne ressentait alors que l'horrible sentiment d'oppression dans sa poitrine. Et la même pensée refit surface dans son esprit : ce ne pouvait pas être vrai, ce ne devait pas être réel. Il traversa facilement la foule murmurante et ne se stoppa pas au premier rang, il continua son chemin. Seul. Harry entendit un grognement déchirant. Le choc du demi-géant. Dumbledore, endormi à ses pieds, il s'accroupit auprès de lui. Les yeux de Dumbledore étaient clos, si Harry l'avait souhaité il aurait presque pu se persuader qu'il dormait. Si... Si... les deux mots de Snape n'avaient pas existé. Si cette soirée ne se relevait être qu'un cauchemar...

Mais rien n'était plus véridique. Rien de plus que cette simple phrase. Si quelqu'un lui demandait de la prononcer une fois de plus, il hurlerait. De démence, d'hystérie, de fatigue ou de colère. Qu'importe mais il hurlerait.

« Monsieur Potter, vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie. » fit le professeur McGonagall.

Il releva douloureusement la tête sur elle. Elle avait vieillie de 10 ans en 1 heure.

« Je ne suis pas blessé. » répondit-il, son visage râpé criant le contraire.

« Tout le monde y est allé. »

Harry soupira. Heureusement personne n'avait perdu la vie... personne d'autre... mais certains avait eu moins de chance que lui. Bill Weasley avait été attaqué par Greyback. Arthur, maussade dans un coin du bureau, avait insisté pour participer à la réunion improvisée de l'Ordre malgré tout. Tout le reste des roux se trouvaient à l'infirmerie auprès de lui et de Fleur. Le brun porta ses mains sur ses tempes. Est-il possible de se sentir aussi mal. Il avait l'impression que son estomac allait se renverser, que sa tête allait exploser.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Lupin faisait son entrée discrètement, Tonks – bien que rassurée au préalable par Harry – se précipita sur lui. Il ne la repoussa pas aussi fort qu'habituellement cette fois-ci, mais ne la tint pas non plus vraiment dans ses bras. Il se contenta de fixer Harry. Le loup-garou paraissait tout aussi épuisé qu'eux, mais il avait cette petite lueur dans le fond de ses yeux clairs. Celle-là même qui fit revenir Harry à l'instant présent. A ce dont il avait chargé Remus. Harry l'interrogea silencieusement. L'ancien professeur hocha la tête positivement. Harry sourit et ferma les yeux. Pour mieux les rouvrir sur une pluie de questions muettes. Il se tut cependant. Remus saurait assez tôt. Il le méritait. C'était apaisant de penser que la confiance n'était pas qu'une vague idée bafouée.

Il traversa le bureau sans un mot, laissant les adultes entre eux. Il sortit sans même être retenu. Au-dehors, il trouva une Hermione adossée au mur, faussement nonchalante, les yeux mi-clos. Elle l'entendit plus qu'elle ne le vit. Elle se redressa et s'engouffra dans ses bras. « Harry... » fit-elle doucement. Il accepta l'étreinte avec réticence, mais n'eut pas le courage de la repousser. Il ne voulait pas la méprendre. Ce n'était pas elle, ce n'était que le moment qui était fautif. Elle ne dit plus rien d'autre. Pas de mot superflu, juste la chaleur d'une amie pour réchauffer le désordre de ses sentiments. Une main douce vint remplacer l'étreinte et l'incita à la suivre.

« Ron et moi on se demandait où tu... enfin tu comprends et Ron ne pouvait pas quitter... enfin Bill. »

Il hocha la tête. « Je t'emmène. »

Il obéit sans vraiment y penser. Après tout, ce soir, il était plus simple d'obéir à Hermione que d'argumenter. Le silence avait repris ses droits dans les couloirs sombres du château. Tous les élèves sommés de retourner dans leurs dortoirs pour un sommeil qu'ils ne trouveraient pas. Elle le guida finalement sans un mot jusqu'à l'infirmerie, réalisant par procuration les vœux de leur Directrice de Maison.

Harry vit plusieurs lits occupés, Madame Pomfresh circulant d'un à l'autre avec vitesse et efficacité. Neville, assis, dans un lit à sa droite lui fit un bref salut. Le pauvre garçon avait dû recevoir plus d'un sort, mais ne se départait pas de son air enfantin coutumier. Hermione lui désigna le fond de la salle. Un rideau blanc avait été tiré. Derrière la famille Weasley et Fleur Delacourt se serraient autour du lit, assis sur quelques chaises placées pour l'occasion. Harry s'installa sans bruit à côté de Ron, Hermione reprit sa place de l'autre. Ginny leva un regard inquiet mais calme vers lui. Il lui sourit, heureux de la retrouver sans mal.

« Ça va mon chéri ? » sanglota Molly, s'apercevant de sa présence bien plus tard.

« Ça va... et Bill ? » osa-t-il enfin questionner.

Personne ne répondit vraiment. Harry se maudit, quelle idée de poser une question pareille. Le visage lacéré de Bill donnait les plus évidentes réponses. Bientôt Arthur rejoignit sa famille. Son retour parmi eux déclencha étrangement plus de remous que celle d'Harry. Molly le questionna doucement, la voix entrecoupé de sanglots.

« C'est lui alors ? »

Monsieur Weasley hocha la tête, puis leva ses yeux embrumés vers Harry. Celui-ci comprit que le nom du meurtrier du professeur Dumbledore ne circulait pas encore, que les circonstances de sa mort n'avaient pas été dévoilées. Arthur Weasley détourna le regard vers Harry, cherchant son approbation, après tout c'était un peu son histoire... Celui-ci la lui donna sans tarder.

« C'est bien Snape qui a tué Dumbledore. »

Hermione plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche, Ron écarquilla des yeux, un gémissement se fit entendre, de même que des cris d'incrédulité. Le message était passé... Arthur reprit, avec peu d'enthousiasme.

« Malfoy avait apparemment pour mission de le faire, mais c'est Snape qui l'a fait. Un Avada Kedavra. »

Un plateau se fracassa au sol. Madame Pomfresh venait de passer derrière le rideau entendant et comprenant les derniers mots. Elle s'était figée, les onguents étalés à ses pieds, le plateau gris sur les carrelages blancs. Fred, surprenant tout le monde, se leva précipitamment pour l'aider, ramassa les baumes, le plateau, remit de l'ordre et le lui retendit. L'infirmière ne réagit pas, se contentant de murmurer des mots intelligibles. Le jumeau hésita entre la secouer ou pas. Arthur lui vint en aide, il se leva pour prendre le tout des mains de son fils et les plaça d'autorité dans les mains de Pomfresh. Harry le regarda, fasciné ; Arthur Weasley s'effaçait si souvent devant le fort caractère de sa femme. Mais après tout, n'avait-il déjà pas tempêté lorsque Molly avait émis l'idée de refuser le retour à Poudlard pour ses enfants.

« Restez calme, les élèves ont besoin de vous. » fit-il en désignant la salle derrière elle. Son visage reprit sa mobilité, ses gestes professionnelles mécaniquement se remirent en route. Elle s'installa pour étaler les onguents à Bill, avec l'aide de Fleur qui refusait obstinément de lui lâcher la main.

Combien de temps restèrent-ils là ? Sans un mot plus haut que l'autre ? Harry aurait dit des années, Hermione des secondes. Ron, lui, était parti trop loin pour comprendre que le temps s'écoulait encore. C'est dans un sursaut qu'il revint sur terre en entendant la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau. La directrice adjointe bavarda un moment avec madame Pomfresh avant de repartir sans oublier de partager la peine des blessés par des regards compréhensifs. L'arrivée pour une fois discrète de Tonks, les yeux rouges, fit se lever Harry. Il devait parler à Remus. Passant devant Ginny, il lui prit la main rapidement pour lui communiquer sa présence, elle entrelaça ses doigts un instant, lui sourit, avant qu'il ne lui murmure : « Je dois vous laisser, mais... » Sa voix se brisa, l'empêcha de poursuivre. Ginny comprenait se dit-il en se dégageant pour retraverser d'un pas empressé l'infirmerie.

« Monsieur Potter ! » entendit-il s'écrier derrière lui, la voix agacée et plus qu'à cran de Pomfresh. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de vous examiner encore. »

Il ne retourna pas.

« Je savais que tu sortirais bien vite en voyant Dora. »

La voix calme le fit sursauter. Pour la première fois ce soir, quelqu'un lui parlait comme si tout était normal. Avec un timbre calme et plat. Cependant un coup d'œil sur le visage du loup-garou rappelait les événements. Les entailles sur le visage étaient toujours là. Harry leva la main vers elles, suspendant son geste très vite, se rendant compte de l'intimité du geste qu'il allait effectuer. Remus le fit à sa place.

« Pas encore eu le temps d'aller voir cette chère Pompom. »

Harry savait que c'était de sa faute. De la faute de sa demande...

« C'est donc bien Snape... » reprit Lupin.

« Oui. » murmura le Survivant.

« Snape... ta phrase m'a tourné en boucle durant tout mon passage au Square. Il n'y avait personne là-bas au fait. Maugrey travaille. Je ne voulais pas y croire. Puis la cape a glissé, et j'ai oublié de penser. »

Lupin lui tendit la cape en boule, Harry s'en empara. « Draco Malfoy... c'est un bien beau et encombrant cadeau que tu t'es fait là. Comment ? »

« Il devait assassiner Dumbledore, c'est Snape qui l'a fait, il s'est enfui avec, je l'ai arrêté. »

Remus sourcilla, mais ne dit mot. Il s'installa, assis, sur un des bancs du couloir et proposa à Harry d'en faire autant, il déclina.

« Snape... » répéta le maraudeur. « Nous nous demandions tous... Mais il a toujours eu confiance... Severus... »

« Il nous a tous berné. »

« C'est un occlumens de très haut qualité. » fit-il durement.

Harry tiqua à cette dureté inhabituelle chez l'ami de ses parents. Il pourrait lui dire que Snape était celui qui les avais vendus, que c'est à cause de lui que la prophétie avait été révélé à Voldemort mais il s'y refusa. Lupin n'avait pas besoin de plus de haine en lui, de plus d'horreurs. Harry, seul, la porterait.

« C'est Ron, Ginny et Neville qui m'ont prévenus, mais les mangemorts avaient de la poudre d'Obscurité... »

« Tout a été déjà raconté dans le bureau. » le fit taire Harry.

Il ne pouvait plus réentendre cette histoire.

« Snape s'est précipité, il avait passé la barrière ensorcelée... » continua-t-il cependant. « J'ai pensé comme les autres qu'il se lançait à la poursuite des Mangemorts... »

« S'il vous plait... » plaida Harry.

Lupin se tut. Harry réussit à reprendre son calme, il retrouva un souffle régulier. « Et pour Bill ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas vu encore, mais Greyback n'était pas transformé, alors... il gardera peut-être que les cicatrices, dans son malheur. »

« Fleur est avec lui..., vous devriez aller les rejoindre... » proposa le brun. « Tonks vous attend probablement. »

Le plus âgé le regarda d'un drôle d'air, mais ne protesta pas. Il se contenta de demander : « Et pour Malfoy ? »

« Je vais aller le voir, n'en parlez à personne pour l'instant s'il vous plait. »

La requête ne plaisait pas à Lupin, mais il allait la respecter. Pour encore quelques temps. Il fit promettre à Harry de ne pas prendre de risques inutiles avant d'entrer enfin dans l'infirmerie.

Harry entraperçut madame Weasley et Fleur dans les bras l'une de l'autre, les visages bouffis de larmes. Après tout ce qui s'était passé cet été au Terrier... Harry ne l'aurait pas cru s'il n'avait pas eu la certitude que le monde était devenu fou. Et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire n'allait pas arranger cette impression.

""

Harry poussa la porte de la chambre, inutilisée jusque là, avec prudence. Remus lui avait assuré que Malfoy ne pouvait pas se rebeller vu sa condition, mais la prudence n'était jamais de trop, surtout après ce soir. La pièce se trouvait dans le noir. Les volets clos, les lourds rideaux tirés. La vieille chambre empoussiérée le fit toussoter.

Sortir en douce de Poudlard était une stupidité, mais ce ne serait sûrement pas sa dernière. Se faufiler dans le bureau de Dumbledore n'était pas un souci, arriver au Square par cheminette non plus. Mais ne pas s'attarder quelques minutes pour graver l'image du bureau vide, pour frôler la plume du Directeur, pour goûter une dernière fois un de ces bonbons au citron, cela fut plus compliqué. Mais Lupin ne garderait pas le silence longtemps.

La lumière allumée, Harry ne put s'empêcher qu'esquisser un sourire. Draco Malfoy, si fier de son maintien, si fuyant durant cette sixième année, était échoué lamentablement sur un vieux matelas troué et sale. Remus avait trop bon cœur. Lui se serait contenté du sol.

Le plus dur restait à faire... « **Enervatum** »

Tout d'abord, il crut que le sort avait échoué. Le blond ne bougeait pas. Puis les muscles semblèrent retrouver leurs fonctionnalités. Un bras remua avant que l'ensemble du corps se ne réveille. Malfoy était maigre, maladif. Cela choqua Harry. Il lui semblait que seul lui pouvait avoir si peu de graisse sur la peau. Malfoy n'avait jamais été maigre. Mince oui, mais maigre. Harry s'approcha. Il l'avait épié toute l'année, il l'avait failli le tuer, il l'avait accusé – à raison et son orgueil s'en glorifia –, et maintenant il l'avait fait prisonnier. Non, s'obligea-t-il à raisonner, il ne l'avait pas fait prisonnier. Et pourtant… Les évènements des dernières heures lui revinrent en mémoire.

_Malfoy paraissait toujours aussi blafard et perdu que sur la tour. Le cœur martelé de sentiments contradictoires, il lui fallu prendre une décision très rapidement. Laisser la haine pour Snape reprendre le dessus ou ... Avant même la fin de sa réflexion, il avait choisi._

Le bruit gémissant de Malfoy ouvrant les yeux, paniquant légèrement à son nouvel environnement le replaça dans le présent.

« Ne bouges pas trop, ton corps a été figé longtemps. Il lui faut se réhabituer. »

Le conseil avisé eut pour seul effet de faire bouger plus vite encore Malfoy. « Potter ! » s'exclama-t-il. Immédiatement, il se mit à la recherche de sa baguette.

« Pas la peine. »

« Potter ! »

Malfoy voulut se relever immédiatement, mais sa tête lui tourna. Il échoua lamentablement sur le dos, la tête frappant le sol.

« Si tu te tues... » menaça Harry.

Le blond évalua la situation, sa situation. La tour d'astronomie, la mort du vieux fou, la fuite vers l'enceinte de Poudlard et... Malfoy se redressa lentement, il s'assit tout d'abord – le temps de laisser son corps accepter ses mouvements – et entreprit de se relever une nouvelle fois, moins brusquement, avec précaution. Durant ce temps, Potter n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il paraissait attendre, amusé même. Draco regardait pour la première l'endroit de sa détention. Araignées et insectes de tout genre devaient assurément adoré cet endroit ; tapisseries vieillies et draperies déchirées complétaient l'ensemble, agrémenté d'une forte odeur de renfermé. Cependant, son instinct de connaisseur lui souffla que la pièce dans ses beaux jours étaient dignes des plus grandes familles Sang Pur.

« C'est pas vraiment Azkaban hein... » se contenta-t-il de déclarer.

« Pas vraiment. » répondit Harry troublé par la réaction.

« J'aurais préféré un Détraqueur pourtant à ta compagnie. »

« Malfoy... »

Harry s'avança lentement. Il ne voulait pas risquer que le blond prenne le dessus par surprise. Il n'avait pas de baguette, mais les mains libres, cela était suffisant pour renverser la situation à son avantage. Malfoy interpréta mal son geste. Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, ses traits exprimèrent la colère.

« Tu dois jubiler ! Tu m'as eu ! Tu as fait un prisonnier ! » hurla-t-il.

Harry recula de trois pas, non par crainte mais plus pour éviter une crise qu'il se refusait de devoir subir ce soir. Il n'en avait plus la force.

« Malfoy, même si tu es prisonnier, ce n'est pas pour cela que tu te trouves ici ! » asséna-t-il. « Tu serais déjà livré au Ministère dans le cas contraire. »

« Quel motif ! » défia-t-il.

« Complicité pour l'entrée de Mangemorts à Poudlard et tentative de meurtre sur le professeur Dumbledore. Tentative puisque tu en as été incapable. »

Le Serpentard blêmit.

« Tu n'en sais rien ! »

« J'étais là, Malfoy. J'ai tout vu. »

Il continua de blêmir, se décomposant littéralement.

« Snape est arrivé trop vite ! Je l'aurai fait ! »

« Ouais, c'est cela Malfoy... »

Harry haussa les épaules, fit apparaitre une couverture et dit : « Tu vas essayer de dormir pour cette nuit, on a tous eu une trop longue soirée. Je reviendrais demain. »

Malfoy arrêta d'hurler pour l'observer plus attentivement.

« TU reviendras demain... Les autres petits bienfaiteurs de l'humanité que sont tes amis ne viendront pas m'interroger ? C'est toi qui es donc chargé de la torture. Ce n'est pas le rôle que je t'aurais attribué Saint Potty. » railla-t-il.

« Il n'y aura pas de torture ! » répondit-il brusque et blasé. « Pas pour toi en tout cas. »

Le blond se rassit sur le matelas, songeur, l'air de ne pas tout saisir.

« Moi non plus Malfoy, je ne comprends plus tout. »

Harry lança un sort de blocage sur la fenêtre et sortit à reculons en lui ordonnant de se reposer, ignorant ses insultes. Puis plaça sur la porte tous les sorts qu'il connaissait pour empêcher Malfoy de fuir et d'alerter quelqu'un. Il tapota nerveusement sa poche, vérifiant la présence de la baguette du Serpentard. Dès que possible, il demanderait à Fol'Œil de s'occuper de cela. Un paranoïaque comme lui devait être excellent pour cette tâche.

Pour le moment, il s'agissait de rentrer à Poudlard avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive de son absence et ne déclenche une psychose collective. Enfin, il s'agissait de dévoiler la présence de Draco Malfoy dans la chambre mauve du Square Grimmaud à l'Ordre de façon sensé et raisonné. Et pour cela, il devait vraiment réfléchir aux raisons et à la véritable portée de son acte instinctif.

_à suivre_

* * *

Merci pour les premières reviews. Ça aide à continuer.

_24 août 2009_


	3. Chapitre 2

Par chance, le bureau du Directeur était toujours aussi désert à son retour. Il dévala 4 par 4 les marches de l'escalier en spirale, manquant de s'étaler sur les dernières. Ses jambes accusaient la fatigue. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il donc pas fermé l'œil ? La grotte et ses Inferis étaient si loin. Des minutes ? Des heures ? Il ne savait même plus à quel moment avait-il bien pu rejoindre Dumbledore. Etait-ce encore la même journée ?

Il se hâta le long des couloirs déserts, la cape d'invisibilité sur les épaules. Il ne rencontra personne jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle pleurait… ne pouvant plus consoler personne avant de se consoler lui-même, il retira sa cape et donna donc sèchement le mot de passe, la dissuadant de lui parler. Elle retint un gémissement et pivota.

Comme Harry s'en était douté, la salle commune était pleine à craquer, l'effervescence palpable. Lorsqu'elle aperçut son meilleur ami, Hermione se tut. Ron et la salle entière en fit rapidement de même. Harry serra les dents, soit l'information de sa présence auprès de Dumbledore – connue par les seuls membres de l'Ordre et ses 2 amis – avait été dévoilée, soit – et cela l'agaça encore plus – il serait toujours et encore le centre de l'attention dès qu'il s'agissait de Mangemorts et de Voldemort. Il fusilla l'ensemble des élèves du regard, ne se préoccupa ni de ses meilleurs amis, ni de sa petite amie, installés près de la cheminée et traversa la pièce les yeux bas. Franchissant la porte de son dortoir, il espéra que celui-ci serait vide. Son vœu fut exaucé. Pas de Dean ou Seamus à l'horizon. Tant mieux pour eux.

Il s'effondra sur son lit sans même prendre la peine de changer ses vêtements pleins de poussières, de terre et de sang séchés. Il sortit les deux baguettes de ses poches et rangea celle de Malfoy dans sa malle. L'Horcruxe allait la rejoindre presque immédiatement. Harry l'observa un moment. C'est pour lui que Dumbledore s'était affaibli. Il joua avec la chaîne, la fit coulisser entre ses doigts. Il devrait l'ouvrir. Découvrir comment l'annihiler. Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas eu le temps de lui enseigner le moyen de détruire les Horcruxes. Harry se sentit plus seul que jamais. Le médaillon trouva sa place près de la baguette de Malfoy.

Un coup d'œil à son réveil lui apprit qu'effectivement la journée maudite était enfin close. Un lendemain tout aussi noir avait pris place. Harry mourrait d'envie de s'endormir, de fermer les yeux et ne plus se souvenir. Mais cela lui serait interdit, la peur de revivre une nuit d'horreur de par son lien avec Voldemort le maintenant automatiquement réveillé. Cette année avait été plus douce dans ce domaine, mais rien ne disait que dans l'euphorie de son succès Voldemort ne souhaiterais pas partager avec Potter sa plus belle victoire depuis 16 ans.

« Ne t'endors pas Harry. » s'ordonna-t-il.

Cependant les paupières lourdes se firent plus fortes que les craintes de cauchemars. Harry se recroquevilla, les genoux contre le torse. Le nez dans son pull il sentit la désagréable odeur de poussières mêlée à la transpiration. Prendre une douche n'était pas de refus finalement.

C'est à la sortie de celle-ci, qu'on l'attendait. Ron allongé sur son lit, Hermione debout contre le mur et Ginny assise sur son propre lit.

« Les gars n'osent pas trop monter. » lança Ron. « Apparemment, tu aurais une lueur meurtrière au fond des yeux. »

La mine de son meilleur ami était plus qu'amusée. Au moins un qui n'a pas peur de moi considéra Harry.

« Alors bénis soit mes yeux ! » répliqua-t-il.

« Tu veux qu'on te laisse ? » proposa Hermione.

« Ron a autant que moi le droit d'être là. » La brune amorçait déjà un mouvement. « Mais vous ne me dérangez pas, les filles. » Elle se recala contre la paroi.

Il alla s'assoir sur le lit, à côté de Ginny, elle lui prit la main discrètement. Une main fraiche et douce qu'il caressa distraitement.

« On t'a cherché. »

« J'avais besoin d'être seul Hermione. »

« C'est compréhensible ! » argua Ginny. « La mort du Directeur comme ça, l'infiltration de Poudlard. »

Hermione haussa les yeux. Ron roula nerveusement son drap entre ses doigts.

« On parle déjà de fermer l'école. »

« C'était à prévoir. » enchaîna son frère.

« L'école survivra à Dumbledore ! » s'insurgea Hermione.

« Peut-être pas à Voldemort. » rappela Harry.

Il y eut un silence.

« C'était bien Malfoy alors ? » osa demander finalement la brune timidement.

« OUI, c'était bien MALFOY ! » railla Harry, le corps épuisé.

Sa main se décrocha de sa petite amie.

« Désolé mec t'avais raison. »

Harry s'écroula en travers de son lit, la tête dans le vide.

« Ouais, j'avais raison, sûrement... »

Le manque d'enthousiasme du brun n'échappa à personne.

« Harry ? » osa son amie, le voyant partir dans ses pensées.

« J'avais raison ! Vous êtes contents ? »

Ron déglutit face à la soudain colère : « Euh Harry, c'est plutôt toi qui devrait être satisfait, tu avais raison malgré nos remarques inutiles. »

Ginny et Hermione se fixaient abasourdies. Le Survivant titubait de la tête, le sang lui montant du fait de sa position.

« On peut avoir raison et tort à la fois. »

Ron soupira, parfois il perdait vraiment son meilleur ami de vue. Hermione garda elle le silence, pensive. Ginny aurait voulu comprendre leurs silences, leurs regards. Malgré sa relation avec Harry, elle n'arrivait jamais à le saisir totalement. Fuyant, secret, il était loin de tout partager avec elle. Situation blessante. Surtout quand on savait que son frère y avait le droit, qu'Hermione y avait le droit. Comment son frère pouvait-il en savoir plus sur son petit ami ? Ils étaient amis depuis des années. Ils avaient vécu de nombreuses aventures ensembles. Voilà quelques réponses acceptables à ce poids dans sa poitrine. Elle ne sortait pas depuis très longtemps avec Harry. Il aurait le temps de lui confier ses peurs et ses confidences. Pourtant elle se sentait parfois si loin de lui. Comme si elle ne restait que la petite sœur de Ron.

Son cœur sursauta lorsqu'Harry en se redressant lui câlina le bras. Elle s'inquiétait pour rien. Cependant la suite la désillusionna. « Ginny, peux-tu nous laisser. »

Elle se retourna vers lui, outrée. « Harry ! »

« Laisse-nous ! »

« Harry, tu pourrais être un peu plus polie ! » réprimanda Hermione.

« Laisse-nous s'il te plait ! » redemanda le brun accentuant bien les derniers mots, en lançant un regard profond mais indéchiffrable à Hermione.

Ginny offusquée et sans voix n'arriva même pas à exprimer son mécontentement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers son frère, obligatoirement irrité. Il lui lança un petit regard désolé, mais n'ouvrit même pas la bouche pour la défendre. Après tout ce qu'il avait hurlé avec ses petits amis précédents ! Elle sortit en claquant la porte.

« Tu sais que je devrais te faire la morale pour la traiter ainsi ? »

« Mais tu ne le feras pas Ron. J'ai vu ton regard. C'est bien pour ça qu'elle a dû partir. Tu es impatient. »

Ron se leva pour le rejoindre sur le lit d'en face. Installés en tailleurs, ils se contentèrent de rester face à face, sans prononcer un mot. Hermione haussa les épaules, fataliste, et vint les rejoindre. Ils se décalèrent pour lui faire une place.

« Tu vas t'amuser pour te faire pardonner demain. » fit-elle.

« Je saurais trouver. »

« Alors ? » reprit Ron à voix très basse. « Vous l'avez trouvé ? Vous en avez trouvé un ? L'Horcruxe ? »

Harry fit oui de la tête. Tout ce qui s'était passé autour de ce lac noir lui apparaissaient comme un ancien cauchemar. Cela s'était-il vraiment produit, et seulement quelques heures auparavant ?

Il se pencha vers sa malle, sans descendre du lit, par quelques acrobaties lui ravivant encore quelques douleurs.

« C'est lui. » murmura-t-il.

« Un collier ? » proposa Ron.

« Le Médaillon de Salazar... » souffla Hermione reconnaissant le symbole.

Elle leva la main pour le toucher... s'arrêta dans son geste, intimidée.

« Je pense que tu peux y aller, ca me va te sauter dessus. » s'amusa gentiment Harry.

« C'est quand même un peu l'âme de Qui Tu Sais... »

Hermione sursauta. « Tu n'arrives plus à dire Voldemort, Ron ! »

Le roux s'empourpra, conscient de sa couardise passagère. Mais Dumbledore était mort. L'homme qui était sensé les protéger de la menace Voldemort n'était plus.

Hermione s'empara alors du médaillon avec respect dans ses gestes. Elle le retourna plusieurs fois, passa ses doigts fins sur les reliefs et tiqua. Harry le remarqua immédiatement.

« Quoi ? »

« Sais pas, une impression. »

Harry lui récupéra l'objet des mains. Et sut qu'il y avait un problème. Auparavant, il avait trop en tête pour y faire attention, mais ce médaillon avait un problème. Il n'était pas aussi grand que celui qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine, aucun signe ne recouvrait l'ensemble, et on y voyait pas aussi nettement le S ornementé en plein centre. Il l'ouvrit nerveusement. La vérité l'ayant déjà frappée. Il n'y avait à l'intérieur qu'un morceau de parchemin glissé à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver le portrait. Machinalement, sans vraiment y penser, avec l'interrogation de son ami si c'était normal en arrière fond, Harry ôta le morceau de parchemin, le déplia et le lut à haute et tremblante voix.

_Au Seigneur des Ténèbres_

_Je sais que je ne serai plus de ce monde_

_bien avant que vous ne lisiez ceci_

_mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi_

_qui est découvert votre secret._

_J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe_

_et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrai._

_J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir_

_que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire de votre taille_

_vous serez redevenu mortel._

_R.A.B._

« Non, Ron ce n'est pas normal. »

Harry aurait eu envie de pleurer, si son corps n'était pas anesthésié. Tout ça pour rien. Hermione lui offrit sa main consolatrice.

« Harry... peut-être que... ce RAB a réussi. L'Horcruxe n'existe plus. »

Il balança violemment le bijou contre le mur d'en face. Celui-ci se fracassa avant de retomber au sol. Ron se leva, le ramassa le visage dépité. Foutue soirée.

« Ce soir, Hermione, si tu savais combien je m'en fous ! » s'écria le brun.

Ron vint près de la brune qui s'était un peu reculer de surprise, la saisit fermement pour lui faire comprendre de lâcher Harry, elle s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce. Le brun paraissait être reparti dans son monde. Ron murmura à leur amie : « Laissons le pour ce soir, il doit dormir. Nous aviserons demain. » Elle hocha la tête, accepta l'étreinte du roux et quitta sans un bruit la pièce.

Dans la salle commune, elle avisa Dean et Seamus qu'ils pourraient monter dans peu de temps. Ginny avait déjà disparu, sûrement était-elle allée se coucher. C'était ce qu'il restait de mieux à faire se dit-elle.

De son côté, Ron s'était changé pour s'allonger sous les draps, Harry paraissait revenu de ses errances et avait lui aussi glissé sous les couvertures. « Bonne nuit quand même. » lui glissa-t-il.

Si Ron s'endormit presque aussitôt et n'entendit pas le reste du dortoir rentrer quelques temps après, Harry lui resta longtemps les yeux grands ouverts. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et fixa sans répit le noir du dehors. Tard, quelque part dans l'obscurité, retentit le chant déchirant d'un phénix...

""

Son dos souffrait de la mollesse du vieux matelas, mais il ne songeait même pas à s'en plaindre, il se posait bien trop de questions pour s'occuper de son petit confort. Après tout il était en vie. C'était déjà bien plus que dans ses récents cauchemars. Dumbledore mort et lui en vie. Ces dernières semaines, tous ses scénarii n'incluaient plus cette possibilité. Il avait bien trop cru perdre.

Il se tourna, resserrant la fine couverture sur lui. Il grelottait. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, mais dans un endroit où les nuits étaient bien fraîches pour cette fin de printemps. Peut-être encore l'Ecosse ? Où Potter avait-il pu bien le mener ? Potter, une énigme à lui tout seul ce type.

Il ferma les yeux, mais l'image de Snape envoyant son sort mortel tournait en boucle. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce serait si... si froid..., si simple... une vie ôtée et rien... pas de déchaînement de foudre, pas de retour mortelle juste le silence et la voix monocorde de Snape. Peut-être simplement ce petit trémolo durant un quart de secondes. Sûrement une imaginaire de son jeune esprit. C'était si simple de prendre une vie. Pas de complication, pas d'efforts et un probable sentiment superpuissance. Alors pourquoi se sentit-il si vide ? Si faible ? La faute à Potter ! Oui, c'était certain s'il était rentré avec les autres retrouver le Maître, il serait ce soir au cœur d'une sombre fête et s'y sentirait tellement à sa place. Il frissonna, sûrement de froid.

Il ignora les rires de sa conscience et laissa enfin le sommeil l'accueillir.

""

Harry décomptait les secondes. 10. 9. 8. 7. Ronflement de Ron. 4. 3. 2. 1. 0. Il balança les couvertures au bout du lit et sauta sur ses pieds. Habillé depuis plus d'une heure, il n'eut qu'à mettre ses chaussures et put filer dans les escaliers sans se préoccuper du raffut de ses pas sur les marches en bois.

Le brun n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir. Il n'avait fait que somnoler, comptant les minutes bien décidées à ralentir leur course. Vers 4 heures, il avait pris la décision d'aller tout raconter à McGonagall dès que possible. Il ne pourrait pas garder la présence de Malfoy secrète bien longtemps. Et si Maugrey ou un membre de l'Ordre étaient passé par le Square cette nuit ? Le blond pourrait être blessé – tué dans le cas de Maugrey – ! Harry s'était horrifié de se sentir mal à cette perspective. Mais après tout, il ne l'avait pas capturé pour le laisser mourir bêtement. Kreattur avait reçu pour consigne d'empêcher au blond de s'échapper, d'ailleurs Harry avait été très clair dans ses ordres, personne, même l'elfe ne devait approcher leur invité ou communiquer avec lui. Mais l'immonde bestiole prendrait un malin plaisir à contourner par toutes les façons possibles ses ordres.

A 5 heures, il n'avait plus tenu. Avec le plus de discrétion possible, il était allé prendre une nouvelle douche chaude, s'était habillé, puis recouché en attendant une heure acceptable. D'ailleurs quelle heure pouvait-on qualifier d'acceptable pour débarquer dans le bureau de sa Directrice de Maison ? Ce débat l'avait occupé un bon moment. 6 heures étaient un peu tôt. 7 heures trop tard, la plupart des élèves déjeunaient déjà à cette heure-ci. 6 heures 30 ? C'était un bon compromis. Décidé, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre l'heure.

A partir de ce moment-là, tout se dérégla. Les minutes paraissaient reculer, les secondes prirent des heures. Il se concentra sur le sommeil paisible de Dean pour ne pas entendre celui plus qu'agité de Seamus. Un instant, la tentation d'un sort de silence le prit, mais cela aurait encore pire : seul avec ses réflexions.

Il traversa en courant la salle commune, s'engouffra par l'entrée et disparut derrière le portrait. Mais dans sa précipitation, il n'avait pas remarqué une forme pelotonnée dans un fauteuil. Elle se réveilla à l'entente des pas lourds dans l'escalier. Le corps courbaturé, les yeux mi-clos, elle n'avait eu que le temps de voir passer en coup de vent Harry Potter. Lorsqu'elle réussit à se lever complètement, s'étirant les muscles, il avait déjà depuis longtemps disparu de la tour Gryffondor. Elle haussa un sourcil. Ginny Weasley avait peut-être de la chance de sortir avec un beau mec pareil, mais il était complètement barje ! Maugréant contre sa meilleure amie qui l'avait laissé là, et bien décidée à finir sa nuit, elle prit le chemin du dortoir des filles qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à rejoindre hier soir, trop épuisée.

La porte de McGonagall était en vue ! N'ayant pas pris la peine de freiner, il dérapa sur les dalles. Il émit un petit rire en se rattrapant à la poignée et jura quand celle-ci lui frappa et s'enfonça durement dans son poignet. Il se redressa, réajusta vainement ses cheveux et replaça ses lunettes avec l'index. Son apparence était sa dernière préoccupation, mais le professeur de Métamorphose en pensait autrement. Elle aimait l'ordre, alors autant ne pas la fâcher avant même d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

Il révisa bien vite son jugement lorsqu'il fut installé devant son bureau dans la grande chaise. La coiffure défaite, les mêmes robes froissées qu'hier, les yeux creusés, Minerva McGonagall avait dû passer une nuit assez longue que la sienne. Elle lui avait ouvert la porte quelques secondes après son second toc, sans une once de surprise ou de curiosité dans l'expression, s'était décalée pour le laisser passer, et avait pris face à lui à son bureau. L'espace d'un instant, Harry se serait cru un simple étudiant en entrevue chez son professeur s'il n'y avait pas eu ce mouvement dans ses gestes, comme si elle rassemblait tout son courage, puis elle regarda son élève en face, le visage tendu.

« Monsieur Potter ? »

Harry se sentit nul. Il avait attendu cet instant depuis des heures, et là impossible de sortir un seul mot.

« Monsieur Potter, il est tôt, vous devez avoir quelque chose d'important à me dire, sinon urgent. »

« Euh... »

Comment commencer ? "Malfoy est au square ?" "Le type qui a permis l'entrée des Mangemorts dans Poudlard est au chaud dans notre repaire secret ?" "Le blondinet arrogant que je déteste, et bah je l'ai en quelque sorte soustrait à l'influence de Snape." Non, vraiment il était ridicule. Peut-être devrait-il juste dire qu'il l'avait capturé et les laisser se débrouiller avec lui.

« Je vais commencer pour vous. Je pense savoir ce qui vous amène. »

Elle se releva, fit quelques pas et continua : « Monsieur Potter, le professeur Dumbledore vous appréciait énormément, vous le savez. Il va tellement nous manquer, mais nous nous devons de continuer la lutte. Ainsi, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que le directeur et vous-même êtes allés faire lors de votre absence de l'école. »

Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Il se contenta de la regarder les yeux ronds, bloqué sur sa question Malfoy-Square Grimmaud.

« Je sais que vous pensez avoir un devoir envers Albus, mais sa disparition... Cette nuit, j'ai rassemblé les professeurs, l'école va demeurer ouverte, mais de nombreux changements sont à craindre, le conseil d'administration, ... j'ai besoin de savoir. »

_« Non, vous ne le pouvez pas, » répliqua Malfoy, la main qui tenait sa baguette secoué d'intenses tremblements. « Personne ne le peut. Il m'a ordonné de le faire, sinon, il me tuerait. Je n'ai pas le choix. »_

« Le Ministère ne devrait pas tarder, j'ai besoin de connaître votre mission. » insista Minerva.

_Il avait la bouche ouverte, sa main toujours tremblante. Harry crut voir sa baguette s'abaisser légèrement..._

« Draco Malfoy est au Square, je l'y ai emmené. Il ne voulait pas tuer le professeur Dumbledore ! »

Peut-être pas la meilleure chose à crier finalement si il en jugeait l'expression de profonde incrédulité qu'arborait McGonagall.

« Pardon ? » bredouilla-t-elle.

Il réorganisa ses paroles.

« Malfoy se trouve actuellement dans une des chambre inoccupé du Square, je l'y ai envoyé hier soir après qu'il est tenté de fuir avec les Mangemorts. Et je ne peux pas vous révélez l'endroit où nous nous rendons avec le professeur Dumbledore. »

Il se rappelait de sa promesse de ne jamais se confier à quiconque d'autre que Ron et Hermione.

« Il se peut que cela soit important Harry. » insista-t-elle.

« C'est le cas, mais je ne peux pas, c'est sa promesse que je tiens. »

« Potter » – Harry nota l'emploi à nouveau du nom – « tout a changé. Et puis qu'avez-vous donc fait avec Malfoy ? » s'écria-t-elle soudain, l'information assimilée.

« J'ai pensé qu'il pourrait être un atout. Il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas tuer Dumbledore. »

« C'est un élève, vous ne pouviez pas le soustraire à notre autorité ainsi ! »

Il plissa les doigts sur les accoudoirs de la chaise. « J'ai pensé qu'il avait dépassé ce stade, professeur. »

Minerva se frappa les tempes. Trop à gérer d'un coup. Elle se réinstalla face à lui, lasse et nerveuse à la fois. Harry comprit qu'il lui devait quelques explications.

« Professeur, le professeur Lupin est au courant, c'est lui qui est allé au Square pour l'enfermer. Il a eu confiance en mon jugement. S'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous en discuter avec les autres membres de l'Ordre. J'aimerai parler avec Malfoy aussi, vous ne l'avez pas vu... il doit y avoir une solution. »

Il passa sous silence sa petite visite de la veille. Mieux valait savoir doser les informations à dire ou pas.

« Potter, vous en demandez beaucoup. »

Il la fixa droit dans les yeux et joua son va-tout.

« Parce que je suis l'Elu. »

Hermione aurait détesté, pensa-t-il. Mais au moins, il fit mouche directement. McGonagall blêmit. Elle s'en doutait, mais c'était autre chose de l'entendre dire. D'un gamin de 16 ans qui la fixait sans broncher. Elle se devait de reprendre sa place.

« Cela ne vous place pas à la tête de l'Ordre. » contra-t-elle.

« Certes et je n'en veux pas, mais cela vous oblige à me prendre en compte. »

Défi osé.

« Très bien, je demanderais à l'Ordre pour ce soir. Mais je refuse que Malfoy reste sans garde. »

« Je voudrais aller au Square. » la coupa-t-il impoliment.

« ... vous ? »

« Avec Ron et Hermione, s'ils sont d'accord. »

« Vous pensez pouvoir surveiller monsieur Malfoy sans vous entretuer ? » rit-elle moqueuse.

« Lupin et Tonks pourraient venir avec nous, je sais qu'ils sont encore au château. »

« Mademoiselle Nymphadora est ici pour le Ministère, je n'ai pas autorité à l'envoyer ailleurs. »

« Alors juste Lupin, Malfoy est seul et désarmé. »

Le professeur de Métamorphose eut un petit sourire, un vrai, le premier.

« Vous ne laisserez pas tomber, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. » répondit-t-il sur le même ton. « Oh et avant l'entrevue avec les gens du ministère, je dois vous dire que Rosmerta est soumise au sortilège de l'Imperium. »

Il s'amusa de sa nouvelle surprise et prit congé pour se rendre immédiatement à l'infirmerie prendre des nouvelles de Neville et Bill. Il y croisa monsieur et madame Weasley que l'infirmière exhortait à faire comme Fleur, c'est-à-dire aller se reposer quelques heures.

Enfin, il termina son tour matinal par la Grande Salle, la faim avait eut raison de lui. Il n'avait plus rien dans le ventre depuis une éternité.

« Harry ! »

Il se retourna en souriant. La voix qu'il aurait reconnu n'importe où.

« Bonjour Hermione » répondit-il la réceptionnant dans sa course.

« Où étais-tu ? » gronda-t-elle. « Parvati est remontée dans le dortoir ce matin en pestant et j'ai compris dans son charabia que tu venais de sortir. Si tôt ! Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ? » s'inquiéta la brunette.

« Whouah, attend, Hermione, calme. Redis-moi ça en respirant entre les mots. » articula-t-il lentement, alors qu'elle passait un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Désolée, j'en suis à ma troisième tasse de café à la place de mon thé habituelle, impossible de rester éveillée. Je suis descendue tout de suite après, mais impossible de te trouver, je suis venue là, je savais que tu finirais par avoir besoin de manger. C'est super efficace quand même, comment font les français pour pas exploser à force ? »

Et Harry s'esclaffa. Un vrai fou rire. Cela faisait du bien. C'était presque indécent. Grâce à elle, il en oublia un instant la guerre, la mort de son mentor et toutes les atrocités de la nuit.

« Et bien on s'amuse bien ici ! » lança Seamus en entrant, avec à la traîne un Ron portant encore la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue.

« Mec, t'es parti quand sérieux ? Quand je me suis réveillé... »

« J'arrivais pas à dormir, Ron, c'est bon, pas de problème. Suis allé voir McGo. »

Ron grimaça.

« En tout cas, j'ai croisé ma sœur, t'es pas sorti du chaudron, elle est sacrément remontée. »

« Ah oui, en parlant de ca..., je quitte Poudlard aujourd'hui. Vous aussi si vous le souhaitez. »

Ron prit une expression parfaite imitation du poisson rouge et se décalant face à lui, Hermione, malgré la caféine arriva à se taire plus de 20 secondes. Harry se passa la main dans les mèches rebelles. Ok, c'était quelque chose de parler de sa nouvelle lubie sur Malfoy à McGonagall, cela en était une autre de l'annoncer à Weasel et à la Sang-de-Bourde...

Harry grimaça légèrement. Ses amis auraient du mal à passer outre les surnoms donnés par les Serpentards, sur initiative de Draco Malfoy. C'était loin d'être gagné.

Il leur fit signe de s'éloigner un peu du reste des Gryffondors pour bavarder au calme. Ron s'assit en face de lui, et Hermione s'installa aux côtés du roux. Aussitôt tout ce qu'il fallait pour un parfait petit déjeuner apparut devant eux. Ron en profita pour se servir copieusement tandis Hermione ayant déjà mangé se préoccupa plutôt de la mine chamboulée de leur meilleur ami. S'avisant qu'il n'était pas prêt à parler vu son air pincé et ayant décidément bien trop de caféine dans le sang pour attendre avec patience qu'il soit assez sûr de lui pour commencer.

« Quitter Poudlard alors ? »

Il hocha la tête, incertain. Sa belle assurance acquise après le tour chez McGonagall n'était plus que souvenir.

« Je suppose que ce n'est pas pour la même raison que tous les autres. »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux méfiants. Hermione soupira, le brun n'avait donc aucune idée de ce à quoi elle pouvait bien parler.

« Harry penses-tu réellement que personne ne parle dans les dortoirs ! Dumbledore est mort ! » s'écria-t-elle s'attirant les regards endormis mais offusqués ou curieux de l'ensemble des élèves déjà présents dans la Grande Salle.

« Bah si y avaient des gens qui l'ignoraient encore... » remarqua Ron, une tartine dans la bouche.

Elle lui décocha un regard noir – de café – les mains tremblantes d'excitation.

« Harry, beaucoup d'élèves ne seront même plus là ce soir pour voir le soleil se coucher derrière Poudlard. Les parents vont venir les récupérer. La mort du Directeur va faire parler, bouger et paniquer. Poudlard n'est plus en sécurité ! »

« Ils ne le seront pas plus chez eux ! Eparpillés ! » s'exclama le Survivant. « C'est exactement ce dont Voldemort rêve ! Il faut rester uni. »

Sa phrase fut interrompue par le bruit de l'arrivée des hiboux. Tous déposèrent rapidement leur courrier avant de repartir. Ron attrapa d'une main distraite la Gazette, concentré néanmoins sur la conversation de ses amis.

« Harry, les parents veulent leurs enfants avec eux, c'est humain ! »

« Y a déjà tous les événements de hier soir relatés en détails dans la Gazette. » fit Ron.

« Tu vois, tous va aller très vite. J'entendais déjà Parvati en parler à Lavande hier soir. »

« Ce sont les mêmes qui me traitaient de fou i an ! Et maintenant ils... »

Il ne termina même pas sa phrase, écœuré.

« Harry, tu ne peux pas empêcher les gens d'avoir peur. »

« Je les hais tous ! » répondit-il soudain, les yeux noirs, faisait stopper Ron dans son mouvement de se servir du jus de citrouille et obligeant Hermione à ouvrir la bouche de surprise.

Il soupira, reprit un ton plus mesuré. « Désolé. Je ne sais plus ce que je dis. Je n'ai pas dormi, je dois être épuisé et puis... désolé. Mais tout cela... » dit-il en englobant l'ensemble de la salle. « Ca me donne l'impression que Dumbledore est mort pour rien. »

« Oh Harry ! » bafouilla Hermione, la voix blanche.

Ron crut un instant qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer et vu l'expression épouvantée d'Harry celui-ci avait la même impression. Il déposa une main rassurante sur le bras de la brunette. Il allait lui proposer un mouchoir tandis qu'Harry regrettait ses paroles.

« Oh Harry, laisse leur du temps veux-tu, ça ne fait même pas 24 heures. »

Ron souffla de satisfaction, elle s'était reprise. Avisant la tasse de café pleine qu'elle s'était resservie, il la repoussa discrètement un peu plus loin, hors d'atteinte. Harry, rassuré autant que lui, de ne pas avoir finalement à gérer une Hermione aux bords des larmes, reprit de l'assurance.

« La Guerre n'attend pas que l'on réalise. »

« Rien n'est officiel, Harry. »

« L'attaque sur Dumbledore est une déclaration de guerre » répondit Ron lucide.

« Et la révélation de la traîtrise de Snape, l'ultime indice. Jamais ce chien de lâche n'aurait fait cela sans la certitude de la puissance de Voldemort. » continua Harry, heureux du soutien de Ron.

Hermione resta silencieuse, méditant. Elle chercha sa tasse du regard, foudroya son ami lorsqu'elle la trouva près de lui, caché derrière une grande cruche. Elle tendit le bras pour la récupérer, Ron l'envoya plus loin encore.

« Cela suffit pour ce matin Mione. »

« Ronald, tu n'as peur de souffrir ! »

Il haussa les yeux au ciel. « C'est le bon moment pour être courageux Hermione » fit-il en renvoyant un clin d'œil à Harry.

Celui-ci étouffa un rire, mais n'entrant pas dans la dispute. Il se servit son petit déjeuner et commença à déguster.

« Au fait, 'Ry, tu voulais dire quoi par "je quitte Poudlard ? " ? » questionna enfin Ron.

« Je dois quitter Poudlard pour le Square » déclara-t-il, se persuadant qu'il se devait d'avoir l'air sûr de lui. « J'étais avec McGonagall ce matin. La situation l'exige. Mais je ne fuis pas Poudlard ! » termina-t-il pour mettre les choses au clair.

« Elle veut poursuivre la recherche des Horcruxes ? » demanda Hermione.

« Elle ne sait pas pour les Horcruxes ! Et ne doit pas savoir ! C'est bien compris ? »

Il attendit que ses amis acquiescent fermement pour poursuivre. « Nous sommes tous les 3 maintenant à être les seuls au courant. Mais non, ce n'est pas pour les Horcruxes que je dois rentrer. »

« Ta sécurité ? »

« Ron, laisse Harry finir ! »

« Nous avons un invité... au Square. » finit-il par lâcher.

Et il se tût. Ron attendait la suite qui tardait tandis qu'Hermione analysait avec suspicion la gêne de son ami.

« Un membre de l'Ordre ? » questionna Ron.

« Non, pas vraiment. »

« Un sorcier étranger ? » tenta-t-elle.

« Non. »

« Un moldu ? »

« Non. » rit-il.

« Un sorcier, donc ? » vérifia inutilement Ron.

« Oui. »

« Que voulais-tu que cela soit donc ? » s'agaça Hermione.

« Un cracmol ? » proposa le roux.

« Définitivement non... » s'esclaffa Harry, relâchant la pression de l'imminente vérité.

Hermione se retourna alors lui, le visage rouge.

« Oh Harry, veux-tu bien arrêter ce petit jeu ridicule, qui est à Grimmaud ? Pourquoi ta présence était-il si nécessaire ? »

« Malfoy. »

Ron s'étrangla avec son morceau de bacon et Hermione se décaféina aussitôt.

« Malfoy ? Comme dans... » balbutia Hermione.

« Comme dans Draco Malfoy. »

Ils n'allaient quand même pas penser qu'il pouvait héberger Lucius Malfoy dans la chambre mauve, si ? Ron sortit de sa stupeur et éclata : « T'es le meilleur ! »

« Le meilleur ? » répéta Harry, ne comprenant pas.

« Mec, t'as eu cette fouine ! Malfoy ne doit pas s'en remettre. Le Ministère va adorer la livraison de ce petit con ! »

Il comprit surtout que Ron n'avait rien compris.

« Je ne veux pas le livrer au Ministère. » jeta-il calmement.

Ron hausse les sourcils : « Tu veux le garder au Square ? Cette baraque est maudite mais elle n'a pas de cachots. Cela va être compliqué pour le garder. »

Harry se tordit les doigts. « Il n'est pas vraiment enfermé dans un cachot. »

« Bah oui, je te le dis, » argua son ami, « comment on va faire ? Le grenier ? Aménager les caves ? D'ailleurs – tient Hermione passe-moi le beurre – où es-t-il barricadé ? Hey, t'es allé quand à Grimmaud ? »

« Pas moi, Remus. » répondit-il bien malgré lui Harry éberlué par le déroulement des événements.

« Oh, c'est pas toi qui l'a attrapé. »

La déception se lisait clairement dans les yeux de Ron. Qu'en serait-il en sachant la vérité ? Encore que jusqu'ici, il n'avait rien fait de plus que oui, attraper Malfoy. Tandis Hermione ne pipait mot, à vrai dire, elle avait cessé toute parole depuis l'évocation de Malfoy. Elle se contenta de le sonder, avec ses grands yeux chocolat, inquisiteurs, révélateurs et inquiets. Le brun l'observa un instant, droit dans ses yeux immobiles. Si communs, si familiers et pourtant il s'y perdu pendant quelques secondes. Il ne dût qu'à sa gêne de détourner le regard. Savait-elle ce qui lui passait dans son esprit ? Savait-elle qu'il songeait une nouvelle fois à tout laisser tomber avant que cela soit impossible. Avant l'ultime fuite en avant. Probablement pas. Mais c'était Hermione...

_Il attrapa Malfoy par la peau du cou et l'obligea à franchir la porte, en passant devant les autres._

Cependant il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber, si son instinct lui criait juste, alors il pourrait avoir un avantage dans cette Guerre. Harry prit une grande respiration

« C'est bien moi qui est récupéré Malfoy lors de leur fuite avec Snape. Mais je ne le livrerai pas au Ministère, pas pour le mettre dans un cachot ou une cave. Je l'ai fait installer par le professeur Lupin dans la chambre mauve du haut. »

Aucun des deux éberlués ne parla. Personne ne l'interrompant, il se décida alors de continuer sur sa lancée.

« Je pense que Malfoy pourrait nous apporter un plus, il n'avait pas l'air décidé à vraiment basculer du côté des Mangemorts, il ne voulait pas tuer le professeur Dumbledore. Je songe à lui proposer une sorte de marché. A lui de voir ce qu'il en fera. »

Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un silence puisse laisser place à un autre silence, mais bien plus lourd, plus pesant.

« Alors... »

Harry se reprit, il se refusait à entendre sa voix trembler encore. Il n'était plus temps de jouer à l'enfant.

« Alors, maintenant je vous le demande simplement : voulez-vous venir avec moi ? Je vais y passer l'été et n'importe Privet Drive, je ne retournerai pas là-bas. Me faites-vous confiance ? »

"Me faites-vous assez confiance ?" était la question essentielle.

« Non, Ron, ne dit rien maintenant » poursuivit Harry en voyant son ami ouvrir la bouche, toujours aussi rouge de colère. « Je pars dans la fin d'après-midi. Si vous êtes là... enfin, j'aimerai que vous soyez là à mes côtés. »

Il les fixa. Ron était trop écarlate pour être raisonnable, mais Hermione... elle n'avait toujours pas dit un mot et ne paraissait pas presser de le faire. Pourtant quelque chose dans ses yeux lui murmurait que peut-être tout n'était pas perdu.

""

« Encore un pour te faire pardonner ! » rit Ginny.

Harry s'exécuta de bonne grâce, il lui suçota le bout des lèvres, puis emprisonna sa bouche toute entière. Elle se laissa faire dans ses bras. Harry n'était peut-être le petit ami le plus disponible mais il pouvait être si délicieux...

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir demandé de partir. » chuchota-t-il en soufflant sur ses lèvres.

« Tu ne m'as pas demandé de partir, tu m'as mis dehors ! » dit-elle en se reculant de quelques centimètres.

Harry grimaça d'un air affecté. Il se retourna, essaya de se replacer sur le fauteuil, sans se démettre l'épaule, Ginny toujours sur ses genoux.

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée. »

« Je ne suis pas en sucre. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu prennes part à cette Guerre. »

« Et je ne te demande pas ton avis. » fit-elle en reprenant possession de ses lèvres.

Harry lui attrapa les poignets pour la faire se reculer brusquement, il avait repris son visage fermé, grave.

Lorsqu'il était remonté dans la Salle Commune, laissant ses amis finir leur petit déjeuner – et surtout débattre entre eux de la proposition qu'ils venaient de leur faire – Ginny y était en conversation avec une de ses amies de 5ème année. Laquelle l'avait dévisagé avec dédain. Ok, Ginny avait dû se plaindre un peu de son comportement. C'était assez facile à deviner. Même lui s'en serait voulu s'il était sa petite-amie. Mais elle ne comprenait pas... elle ne satisfaisait pas l'importance de tout cela.

« Potter, j'espère que tu as une bonne excuse et des fleurs ! » avait lancé Ginny, les yeux noirs.

Ron n'avait pas exagéré en lui disant qu'elle était assez remontée.

Penaud, il lui avait offert ce qu'il pensait être son plus beau sourire – il ne savait pas que celui-ci n'existait que lorsqu'il n'y réfléchissait pas et fixait amusé ses amis se chamailler ou qu'Hermione posait sur lui son regard exaspéré comme s'il n'était juste qu'un ado bagarreur et tête en l'air.

« Et si je n'ai pas de fleurs... mais des excuses et que je promet de te consacrer une grosse partie de la journée ? »

Ginny s'était mordillée les lèvres, pensive, mais son joli petit sourire ornant son visage de porcelaine l'avait rassuré. Il lui avait déclaré qu'il était désolé, qu'il s'excusait, qu'il était fatigué, qu'il voulait parler à Ron et Hermione de quelque chose en rapport avec la mort de Dumbledore. Il lui avait murmuré combien il n'aimait pas être en froid avec elle, combien le temps leur était précieux. Elle cédait, l'emportant avec elle sur un fauteuil. Ils se pelotonnèrent toute la matinée. Harry, coincé ainsi, ressentait toute la fatigue accumulée et ses muscles courbaturés se rappelaient à son souvenir sans arrêt, mais il n'aurait pas voulu subir la rage de Ginny s'il lui avait demandé de se pousser pour pouvoir aller se coucher. Ainsi était-il resté, là à l'embrasser goulûment, à se murmurer des bêtises, à profiter de leur relative solitude. Cependant, la Guerre revenait toujours trop vite dans les esprits.

« Ginny... » reprit-il extrêmement sérieux, « je t'interdis de penser que c'est un devoir ou quelque connerie de ce genre que tu participes à tout ça. Tu es jeune. »

« Toi aussi ! » la défia-t-elle.

Elle le ferait, il le savait. Rien que pour faire payer à ceux qui avait fait ça à Bill. Il devait être cassant pour la décourager.

« Tu ne serais qu'une gêne ! Un désavantage pour tous. Ils s'inquiéteraient pour moi, je m'inquièterais pour toi ! Tu serais un de mes points faibles. »

Il s'attendit à l'explosion. Ferma les yeux mécaniquement.

« Oh Harry... »

La voix était émue et les joues humides lorsqu'elle déposa un timide baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres, il garda les yeux clos pour lui attraper plus sa bouche et approfondir le baiser.

Avant de se prendre un oreiller sur le coin du visage. Il rouvrit les yeux en vitesse, Ginny avait le même regard éberlué.

« J'ai senti que vous aviez un besoin urgent d'un bon coussin en pleine poire. Ne me remerciez pas, c'est tout naturel. » Déclara Seamus tout sourire, avant d'éclater de rire.

Ginny le menaça d'un sort particulièrement physiquement désagréable, Seamus continuait de pouffer, avant de quitter la salle pour aller déjeuner.

« Et si on y allait aussi ? » lui proposa-t-elle.

« Pas très faim, mais va y toi. Je vais aller me coucher. Pas vraiment dormi. »

Elle le jugea et lui prit la main. « On se retrouve après alors ? Sinon ce soir. »

Harry se maudit, mais il devait lui dire. « Je ne serais plus là. »

Le visage de Ginny se décomposa. Il se précipita pour se justifier. « Je dois quitter Poudlard, nous avons décidé ça ce matin avec McGo, mais tu peux venir tu sais, Ron et Hermione le feront peut-être aussi. Je vais au Square. Pour plus de sureté. »

Et en mentant ainsi, il s'efforça à garder un visage réjoui et surtout à croire que ce s'était juste pour son bien qu'il omettait la vérité.

Ginny regarda autour d'elle, imprimant l'image des élèves qui envahissaient maintenant l'espace avant d'aller déjeuner et de retourna vers lui, le visage serein.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais rester ici jusqu'à l'enterrement du professeur Dumbledore et puis j'ai des BUSES à passer, personne n'a encore parlé à les annuler, donc... »

Harry sentit un poids se retirer de son cœur. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois en lui promettant qu'elle allait lui manquer, mais qu'ils se retrouveraient pour la cérémonie d'adieu. Elle lui souffla qu'il pourrait passer une partie de l'été ensemble au Terrier. Il ne répondit rien et relâcha la pression progressivement de leurs mains enlacées pour la laisser quitter les quartiers des Gryffondors. Il la regarda un moment disparaitre, ses cheveux flamboyants relâchés, soupira et monta dans le dortoir pour mettre en action sa résolution : dormir.

""

La Marque le réveilla. Encore une fois... Il jura et s'habilla en vitesse. Puis transplana.

« Pardonnez-moi mon Seigneur. » se hâta-t-il de demander en s'agenouillant.

Le Lord lui fit signe nonchalamment de se relever. Il souriait. Enfin Snape interpréta cette horrible torsion des lèvres comme un sourire pour le Seigneur Noir.

« Severus, je suis extrêmement satisfait de toi. »

Trop d'honneur, pensa le Mangemort, ressentant encore les Doloris dans les jambes.

« La mort de Dumbledore n'était que le début. Cette nuit, pendant ton repos, mes fidèles Mangemorts n'ont pu se retenir de célébrer ce jour. Mais à présent l'amusement est terminé, il s'agit de montrer ma puissance. D'agir efficacement. »

Voldemort se leva de la grande chaise, s'avança vers lui et le toisa.

« Et j'ai décidé de te faire l'honneur de mener à bien ces attaques. Tu seras mon plus fidèle bras droit. »

« Maitre, c'est trop d'honneur. » s'inclina-t-il.

« Je sais bien. Mais ne m'as-tu pas fait le plaisir de me débarrasser de Dumbledore ? »

Severus ne répondit pas, il savait parfaitement que le Lord n'attendait aucun réponse. D'ailleurs celui-ci congédia le Maître des Potions immédiatement après, tout en oubliant pas de lui glisser au passage un : « Et ne me déçois pas Severus. »

""

Il se retrouva, curieusement, au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie, assis contre un pilier, le vent lui claquait dans le dos. D'une certaine manière, le froid de la pierre et des éléments le réconfortait.

Il n'avait réussir à dormir que peu de temps, puis des cauchemars l'avaient envahi. Il avait revisité toute la mort de Dumbledore en détail. En sueur, il avait repris une douche avant de quitter la Tour Gryffondor sans parler à personne. Ses pas l'avaient menés jusqu'au lieu du drame.

Harry pleura, des larmes chaudes, des larmes de colère qui le laissèrent tremblant quand il en eut fini avec elles. Il était déchiré entre une colère si forte qu'elle lui faisait peur, et le désespoir le plus total.

Soupirant, il bascula la tête en arrière, appuyant le dessus de son crâne contre le pilier, fermant les yeux pour essayer de ne pas pleurer de nouveau. Il ne savait pas pourquoi maintenant. Pour libérer la pression ? La fatigue latente ?

Et si ses amis refusaient de l'aider pour une fois ? Si c'était la demande de trop ? Ils avaient tellement donné depuis 6 ans. L'anxiété tordait les entrailles d'Harry dans un nœud de colère.

Il resta un moment-là à fixer l'horizon, installé contre la pierre, à respirer l'air frais, les yeux le plus souvent clos.

« Alors, c'est là que tu te caches. » dit quelqu'un depuis quelque part en haut.

Lentement Harry rouvrit les yeux. Hermione.

« Je ne cachais pas. » affirma-t-il d'un ton fatigué.

Il espérait que ses yeux n'étaient plus rouges.

« On a fait le tour du château. »

Harry s'écarta pour voir Ron appuyé contre la rambarde un peu plus loin.

« Et tu as manqué le déjeuner. » continua-t-elle, en s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

Elle souffla sur une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait dans l'œil et attendit qu'il lui réponde d'un air un peu pincé :

« Je n'ai pas très faim. »

D'accroupie, elle passa en position assise, ses longues jambes étendues devant elle l'os de sa hanche dans les côtes, Harry fut réconforté de la sentir si réel.

« Ron ? » questionna-t-il très bas.

« Il est d'accord avec moi, mais il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps encore. »

Harry fixa son ami, lequel répondit à son regard avec un petit sourire. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne parla. Ron détourna finalement les yeux, nerveux.

« Il ne comprend pas. Tu as réussi à nous choquer, tu sais. Je ne comprends pas vraiment non plus. »

« C'est une histoire incroyablement longue. » fit-il levant ses mains vers sa nuque pour la frotter. « Et en même temps très courte, ni intéressante. »

« Pas intéressante ? » répéta-t-elle. « Es-tu fou ? Harry, tu nous as simplement balancé que tu n'avais pas l'intention de faire souffrir Malfoy par tous les moyens possibles et d'au contraire tenter de lui proposer une sorte d'alliance. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ta définition d'intéressant ? »

Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule dans un geste familier, et il passa automatiquement un bras autour de ses épaules. Et Harry se rendit compte, à son horreur que de nouvelles larmes pointaient sur ses joues.

« Désolé »

« Pas grave. Tu n'as pas besoin de l'être. » l'apaisa-t-elle.

Il releva la tête vers Ron, heureux de ne pas y découvrir une expression de colère. Au contraire, lui aussi avait le visage grave et épuisé. Ils s'entre-regardèrent en silence pendant un moment.

« Nous sommes avec toi. » murmura Hermione à son oreille, l'étreignant un peu plus fort.

Après un moment, il s'écarta de d'elle, et fit mine de se relever lentement. Elle le suivit dans son geste. Debout, il reprit son observation de Ron.

Silence. Harry continua simplement à les regarder, un sourire un peu plus heureux, mais d'une nature tout-de-même nerveux. Il se retourna vers Hermione et posa une main sur son bras.

« Peux-tu nous laisser ? »

Elle acquiesça, laissant ses deux meilleurs amis se regarder l'un l'autre. Le brun n'était pas sûr des raisons de son silence, il ne semblait pas en colère. Mais si le roux n'avait pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soir, alors lui non plus. Ce petit jeu pouvait durer longtemps. Les secondes s'écoulaient. Les rayons du soleil rasant illuminaient à moitié leurs visages. Ron persistait à rester muet. Harry laissa échapper un soupir plus fort qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention. C'était stupide. Il commencer à tourner les talons pour redescendre – Hermione devait les attendre en bas des escaliers.

« Tu peux compter sur moi, mais ne m'oblige pas à parler à Malfoy. » annonça Ron, rompant enfin son silence.

Il haussa les épaules. « Tu as demandé la confiance, tu sais que tu l'as. Mais franchement, tu deviens exigeant avec le temps, » rit-il doucement, « Malfoy... »

« Content de voir que tu n'es pas en colère ou que cela t'ennuies. » fit Harry, soulagé.

« Oh, mais CELA m'ennuie, » contredit-il, « je suis désorienté, et j'ai l'impression que tu as perdu la tête, mais je ne suis pas en colère ou quoi que ce soit. Et franchement, je ne crois pas que Mione non plus l'ai compris. Comment as-tu pu convaincre McGonagall ! Comment vas-tu convaincre l'Ordre ? »

« J'ai un atout... »

Ron le jaugea. « Tu vas leur dire ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Pas le choix. »

« Tu vas les rendre assez hystériques, tu sais que tu ne pourras plus aller nulle part sans protection. » avertit Ron.

« Je prend le risque. »

Harry se dandina mal à l'aise sur ses pieds. « Merci Ron... » Et entreprit de l'enlacer fermement. Ses yeux lui repiquèrent, mais il réussit à retenir de nouvelles larmes, sans conteste d'une nature bien plus heureuses.

« Mais ne croit pas Harry que je sois à l'aise avec l'idée de Malfoy du côté des gentils. »

Le brun rit jaune.

« Pour être honnête, Ron, je ne crois pas qu'il ne le soit non plus. »

_à suivre_

* * *

_25 août 2009_


	4. Chapitre 3

« T'as mis quoi dans cette malle ? » ragea Ron.

« Quelques bricoles... » répondit distraitement Hermione en montant les escaliers d'un pas alerte.

« Tu sais Hermione, les professeurs nous auraient renvoyé nos malles plus tard au Square. » proposa Harry.

« J'ai dit que ce n'était que quelques bricoles. » redit-t-elle sans se retourner.

« Intelligente comme t'es, t'as jamais pensé qu'on était sorcier et réduire les objets ça peut le faire. » demanda Harry.

« Ou alors une sorte de grand sac sans fond. » proposa Ron.

La brune stoppa sans prévenir, Harry se télescopa contre son dos.

« Hey ! »

La brune ne réagit pas, immobile. Ses amis me pouvaient voir d'elle que son dos et ses cheveux attachés, mais même de là, ils pouvaient comprendre qu'elle était en intense réflexion.

« Heu, Hermione s'en vouloir te déranger » ironisa Ron « mais c'est lourd ! »

En effet, derrière elle, Harry et Ron traînaient littéralement la malle d'Hermione dans les escaliers, plus grand Ron avait été chargé de l'arrière et le poids commençait vraiment à se faire sentir.

« Euh, oui, oui, on y va, on va être en retard. » reprit-elle.

Ils finirent de graver en silence l'escalier mobile et entrèrent dans le bureau circulaire. Les garçons essoufflés s'arrêtèrent tout près de la porte, tandis qu'Hermione parcouru l'ensemble de la pièce. Le professeur McGonagall, leur ayant autorisé l'accès, se trouvait debout à côté du grand bureau de Directeur. Hermione se demandait si elle devenait Directrice d'office ou pas. Elle contempla la pièce. Harry ne savait pas très bien à quoi il s'était attendu : que la pièce soit drapée noir, ou même que le corps de Dumbledore y ait été transporté. En réalité, elle n'avait mis les pieds dans le bureau de Dumbledore bien moins de fois qu'Harry et apprécia donc l'espace sans y sentir l'oppressante présente du Directeur décédé. Les instruments d'argent bourdonnaient en laissant échapper des volutes de fumée sur les tables aux pieds effilés, l'épée de Gryffondor luisait dans sa vitrine à la lueur du clair de lune, le Choixpeau magique était posé sur son étagère derrière le bureau. Le perchoir de Fumseck en revanche, était vide. Le phénix devait encore voler autour de Poudlard, chantant sa longue plainte. Et un nouveau portrait avait rejoint les rangs des anciens directeurs et directrices... Dumbledore somnolait dans un cadre d'or, au-dessus du bureau, ses lunettes en demi-lune perchées sur son nez aquilin, l'air paisible et serein.

« Il sera toujours là. » lui murmura son professeur en s'approchant, émue.

Hermione, gênée, ne sut que répondre. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, puis de dire :

« Harry m'a dit que vous aviez convoqué l'Ordre pour ce soir. »

« Monsieur Potter ne vous a donc pas expliqué ? » demanda le professeur, surprise.

« Pour Malfoy ? »

« A vrai dire..., votre ami a d'autres ambitions pour finir cette journée. »

Hermione, choquée qu'Harry ait pu leur mentir sur certains points, s'offusqua et se tourna dans l'intention d'interroger férocement son ami, mais la main de son professeur sur l'épaule l'en dissuada.

« Merci à vous de l'accompagner. » fit la vieille femme.

Elles restèrent un instant à considérer Ron et Harry en grande bataille pour savoir comment mener la malle jusqu'à la cheminée.

« Vous avez grand courage. » dit la plus âgée avec une pointe d'amusement. « Oui, il aura besoin de votre aide durant ces temps difficiles. Mais ne pensez-vous pas qu'un sort de lévitation les aiderait un peu ? »

« J'attends depuis la tour qu'ils y pensent Professeur. » se moqua Hermione.

« Messiers ! » déclama-t-elle d'une voix forte, celle qu'elle prenait en classe. « Il est grand temps de partir. »

Puis, elle formula un simple sort pour la malle, sans se préoccuper de leurs regards dégoutés. Tous partirent par cheminée pour le Quartier Général de l'Ordre.

Sitôt arrivés dans le salon, le professeur ordonna qu'ils aillent attendre dans leurs chambres qu'elle les appelle. Harry était bien évidemment contre, mais il obtempéra avec la promesse qu'ils n'auraient pas longtemps à attendre. Minerva quitta la première la pièce, satisfaite de ce petit répit.

En passant silencieusement devant la porte de la grande cuisine, ils entendirent de nombreuses voix agités. Au premier, le Trio se retrouva devant Kreattur prêt à hurler son dégoût mais Harry lui ordonna de se taire.

""

« Ils se sont attaqués au village de Dorking, au Sud de Londres. »

« Des dizaines de victimes... » fit Minerva, la voix serrée.

« Le Ministère vient de recevoir le rapport des Aurors basés en Irlande. Là-bas aussi. » grogna Maugrey.

Lupin se laissa tomber sur la chaise devant lui. Les mauvaises nouvelles arrivaient de partout. La nuit avait été affreuse, plus de victimes que durant toute la dernière année. Plus personne ne pouvait l'ignorer : Voldemort était de retour et...

« La Guerre a vraiment débuté. »

Le commentaire inutile de Tonks vint prolonger leurs pensées à tous. La métamorphomage entrait dans la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaud, suivie par Kingsley Shacklebolt. Les deux revenaient de Poudlard.

« Bonsoir » lança-t-il à l'assemblée presque déjà complète.

L'Ordre réuni en urgence, les circonstances le méritaient. L'Auror à la peau noire s'installa immédiatement à la table, à sa place devenue habituelle et observa. Tous étaient presque là : Arthur et Molly, les jumeaux Weasley plus sérieux que jamais, Dedalus Diggle, la cracmol Arabella Figg pour une fois sortie de Privet Drive, Hestia Jones, cet escroc de Mondingus Fletcher, Elphias Doge anéanti par les récents événements, Remus et Tonks, Alastor Maugrey et l'indéboulonnable Minerva et son chapeau.

Si peu manquait. En vérité, seuls les morts n'étaient plus là ce soir. Kingsley pensa avec émotion à Emeline. La porte se rouvrit sur Charlie Weasley, le visage en feu.

« J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu. » expliqua-t-il. « J'ai laissé les animaux à mon adjoint. »

Molly se précipita pour le serrer dans ses bras. Charlie revenait directement de Roumanie après l'appel de son père. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'aller voir Bill, mais comptait le faire dès la réunion terminée.

« Charlie, tu n'étais pas obligé de venir ainsi. » le gronda son père, l'affection présente dans la voix.

« Papa, tu ne crois tout de même pas que... »

Et la fin de sa phrase se perdit dans les sanglots de sa mère, le serrant fort contre elle.

Minerva toussota, leur signifiant qu'ils étaient enfin au complet pour commencer. Charlie vint s'installer près de ses frères, leur tapant dans le dos en passant.

Le silence se fit vite, chacun tentant de ne pas poser les yeux sur la chaise vide en bout de table. La place de leur chef.

« Merci d'être tous là. » commença Minerva.

Comme à Poudlard, tous trouvaient logique et normal de la voir prendre les rênes.

« Les événements nous poussent à revoir notre action. Ce que craignait Albus... », sa voix chancela, « arrive, tout s'accélère. Certains vont devoir passer dans la clandestinité et d'autres faire preuve de la plus grande prudence dans leur profession. Mais si... »

Le sévère professeur de Métamorphose fut brusquement interrompu dans son discours par l'ouverture impromptue et à la volée de la porte.

« Monsieur Potter, je vous avais... » commença-t-elle ulcérée.

Mais la personne en face d'elle n'avait rien d'Harry Potter. De grands yeux bleus frondeurs qui dévisageaient chaque personne présente, des longs cheveux blond argentés emmêlés et un visage déterminé d'une grande beauté.

« Mademoiselle, comment avez-eu cette adresse ? »

« Fleur ! » s'écria Molly stupéfaite.

La française s'avança vers la table, attrapa une chaise et s'installa entre son futur beau-père et Diggle. Elle croisa les mains sur la table, toujours dans un silence assourdissant. Minerva, le geste stoppé, referma la bouche. Cette soirée aurait sa perte, si tant est que la mort d'Albus ne soit pas déjà le signe de la fin.

« Et bien poursuiviez. » proposa innocemment la jeune femme.

« Mademoiselle, que nous vaut votre présence en ce lieu tenu secret ? » demanda le plus calmement possible Maugrey.

Pour tous ceux qui le connaissaient, il est visible qu'il se contenait de lui lancer un sort.

« Je sais que Bill fait partie de l'Ordre, je sais qu'il se bat pour vous, je sais qu'il est de mon devoir d'être ici ce soir avec vous. Maintenant si mon aide ne vous intéresse pas, sachez que je peux devenir très vulgaire dans ma langue d'origine et que j'apprends avec beaucoup de facilités la vôtre. »

Fred pouffa grossièrement. La blonde reprit sa position d'attente. Minerva n'eut pas le temps de se demander comment réagir, qu'Arthur, les yeux fiers, lui souhaita la bienvenue parmi eux. Mouvement repris parmi les autres membres. Kingsley eut un léger sourire. Après tout, si la chaise d'Albus Dumbledore restait vide, rien n'empêchait d'autres de se remplir. L'Ordre comptait un nouveau membre, Fleur Delacourt n'était pas simplement une femme à la beauté futile, mais aussi une grande sorcière.

« ... et c'est donc avec certitude que nous savons que c'est Severus Snape qui... »

L'Auror n'écoutait que distraitement, l'œil fixé sur la deuxième place vide dans la pièce. Et si celle de Dumbledore n'était pas occupé par respect, l'on ne pouvait en dire la même chose pour celle tout au bout de la table. A force d'habitude, chacun avait sans y faire vraiment attention pris place, dans un accord implicite, toujours au même endroit. La chaise au bout, près de la porte pour mieux s'échapper rapidement, pour ne pas être obligé de saluer tout le monde en traversant toute la pièce, cette place était celle de Snape, le traitre... l'assassin de Dumbledore.

Kingsley Shacklebolt n'avait jamais adoré Severus Snape, mais il ne le détestait pas comme la plupart de ses contemporains – le sentiment de haine ayant été réservé par Sirius Black depuis bien longtemps et réciproquement. Il l'appréciait d'une certaine manière, non correction il ne l'appréciait pas – personne n'aurait pu vraiment apprécier Snape puisque celui-ci ne laissait personne le faire réellement, personne sauf Albus Dumbledore – il appréciait ses actions, son travail. C'était bien différent. Il appréciait les risques qu'il encourait dans son rôle d'espion. Il appréciait la sourde détermination qu'il parvenait à lire dans de bien rares occasions dans les yeux impassibles du Maître des Potions.

Severus Snape... Le protégé de Dumbledore... Le traître...

« ... et Harry ne nous laisse pas vraiment le choix, il connait un secret confié par Dumbledore et qu'il refuse de partager avec quiconque d'autres que mademoiselle Granger et monsieur Weasley. »

« Qu'on le passe sous Veritaserum. » proposa Maugrey pragmatique.

Molly s'indigna du silence de son fils et sautilla sur sa chaise en promettant de le faire parler. Arthur Weasley resta muet et posa même une main apaisante sur celle de sa femme.

« Laisse Minerva nous expliquez chérie. »

Les traits du professeur de Métamorphose se figèrent.

« Je crois que c'est plutôt à monsieur Potter de vous expliquer. » répliqua-t-elle pincée.

« Harry est ici ? » questionna Tonks surprise.

« Mademoiselle Granger et messiers Potter et Weasley ont émis le souhait de quitter Poudlard ce soir même, ils sont à l'étage. »

« Et qui a autorisé mon fils à quitter l'enceinte de Poudlard ? » s'indigna Molly. « Je suis encore sa mère, il va m'entendre ! »

« Molly, je comprends, mais la situation n'est pas aussi simple que... »

McGonagall ne parvint à finir sa phrase tant les circonstances menant à cet instant lui échappaient encore. Lupin bougea sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise et se n'était pas le regard tranchant de son ancien professeur sur lui qui allait le rassurer.

« Monsieur Lupin, » commença-t-elle, confirmant ses craintes, « pouvez-vous allez chercher nos trois jeunes obstinés ? »

Ce n'était pas réellement une question...

""

Quelqu'un était dans la maison. Même tout un groupe. Il les avait entendus arriver, loin d'être discrets, et une voix stridente avait résonné pleins d'insultes pendant de longs instants. Les amis de Potter étaient vraiment des aliénés. Finalement heureusement que ce soit Lupin qui était venu lui porter à manger, si l'on oubliait sa tare – et comment l'oublier ! – il était peut-être le plus sain psychologiquement et au moins il n'essayait pas de lui lancer un sort ou de se moquer de sa situation. Il s'était contenté de lui donner une assiette de nourriture et un pichet d'eau. Draco s'était étonné de voir un verre. Lui-même n'aurait pas eu cette considération pour personne dans sa condition.

Puis les voix s'étaient adoucies et enfin tues. Malfoy résista à l'envie de hurler, mais après tout Potter et compagnie connaissaient très bien sa présence, il n'allait pas en plus leur faire le plaisir de craquer. De toute façon, un sort de silence enveloppait sa chambre selon toute vraisemblance.

Puis de nouvelles voix avaient retenus son attention. Désagréables, criantes et pourtant confortablement familières. Le blond ne l'aurait jamais avoué, même pas à lui-même, mais il était terrifié. Il vivait dans la terreur depuis des mois, depuis si longtemps qu'il en avait oublié comment on se sentait sans.

Enervé de plus savoir comment réagir, il frappa dans le plateau posé sur la petite table, lequel s'échoua au sol, le reste d'eau trempant la vieille moquette.

« Par Merlin ! » jura-t-il.

""

« Tu m'as mis dans un sacré bordel, Harry ! »

Le Survivant s'étrangla devant le langage de Lupin.

Lui et Ron avaient entrepris, à même le tapis, de faire une partie d'échec avec un des vieux jeux du roux, laissé depuis l'été dernier dans leur chambre commune. Harry n'était toujours pas doué et il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur la partie, mais au moins avait-il l'impression de ne pas attendre que le temps passe. Hermione s'était installé dans un coin de la pièce avec un bloc, un stylo et griffonnait toutes sortes de symboles, lettres ou phrases, l'air inspiré. L'arrivée de Lupin qui n'avait pas même attendu l'autorisation de pénétrer dans la pièce avec un unique coup sur la porte, les avait pris de court.

« McGo me regarde comme si j'avais 14 ans et que nous venions de repeindre la Grande Salle en rose ! »

Ron écarquilla encore plus les yeux, essayant de s'imaginer mentalement ses faits. Il grimaça de dégout.

« Oui, pas la meilleure couleur que nous ayons tenté. » concéda le Maraudeur. « Mais les faits sont là Harry, elle déteste tout ce qui se passe ce soir. Et j'y ai participé. Tu vas devoir t'expliquer sacrément pour avoir le droit de poursuivre tes idées. Et pour que Malfoy reste là-haut. » dit-il en levant l'index vers le plafond.

Harry se releva tranquillement. Il épousseta ses vêtements, rajusta son pantalon et demanda sereinement.

« Ron et Hermione sont-ils autorisés à venir avec moi ? »

« Apparemment. »

« Bien, alors laisse-moi juste deux minutes et nous arrivons. »

Lupin trouva la requête impertinente mais céda.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à subir les regards interrogateurs ou furieux – ceux de Minerva et de Molly –, ni à trop s'interroger sur les intentions d'Harry. Celui-ci entra peu de temps après son retour dans la cuisine. Il était à l'avant, suivi comme par son ombre par ses deux meilleurs amis. Tous avaient revêtus une robe de sorcier. Mais pas celle de l'uniforme scolaire. Des longues et majestueuses robes qui leur donnaient l'air infiniment plus âgé. Celle de Ron, de couleur brune aux liserés bleutés, lui allait parfaitement et tous se firent la réflexion qu'il ne pouvait pas être la source de ce choix. Molly en oublia presque sa colère en apercevant son plus jeune fils si beau. Hermione, de l'autre côté, était, elle, parée d'une robe de coupe féminine de couleur prune. Au centre, Harry Potter avait revêtu une robe de la même coupe que Ron, mais complètement noire avec simplement quelques lignes verte émeraude sur le rebord des manches et du col. Le petit groupe s'arrêta devant les regards des membres de l'Ordre, si l'intimidation était de mise, aucun n'en laissa paraître. Hermione se mordit simplement la lèvre lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de son professeur à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tonks émit un sifflement appréciateur et Lupin se fit la réflexion que ces habits ne leur donnaient pas seulement un aspect plus âgé, mais une aura de maturité qu'ils ne possédaient peut-être pas. Quoique... après ces deux derniers jours...

« Bonsoir » fit Harry d'une plus petite voix qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Ses acolytes en firent de même. Arthur réagit le premier et leur indiqua qu'il pouvait prendre place. Harry balaya du regard l'ensemble de la tablée et se dirigea sans même hésiter vers l'une des chaises vides. L'Ordre se tut, estomaqué. Le roux et la brune tergiversèrent un instant puis après un regard commun, Hermione fit apparaitre deux sièges supplémentaires qu'elle plaça auprès d'Harry, faisant se déplacer quelque peu les plus proches voisins.

Une plume aurait pu tomber au sol qu'elle aurait fait un bruit d'enfer dans ce silence assourdissant. Les trois amis savaient parfaitement ce qu'ils faisaient en apparaissant de la sorte, mais leur hardiesse commençait à faiblir doucement.

Ron, gêné, se pencha derrière Harry pour demander à la brunette : « On a quelque chose sur le visage ? » fit-il tout bas. Kingsley eut un léger sourire et décida de reprendre les rênes. « Harry, heureux de te voir ici. Minerva, nous a fait part de ton désir de t'entretenir avec nous. »

« Après... après, » il commença par bégayer légèrement avant de se reprendre, heureux de l'intervention de Kingsley « après la mort de Dumbledore, il est nécessaire de mettre à plat certaines choses. De planifier la suite. Et surtout de décider que faire que l'invité du second. »

« L'invité du second ? » reprit Diggle.

« Quel enfant présomptueux ! » méprisa Hestia Jones.

« Harry, veux-tu être plus clair ? » proposa aimablement Arthur Weasley.

Le brun se tourna vers Ron, puis vers Hermione, tous deux acquiescèrent silencieusement. Ils en avaient déjà parlé après leur retrouvaille à la tour d'Astronomie et étaient tombés d'accord. Les deux Gryffondors savaient bien que laisser Harry s'exprimer ainsi à leur place donnaient l'impression qu'ils les dirigeaient et ne leur laissaient pas le choix mais qu'importe, eux savaient la vérité et pensaient que ce soir c'était à Harry de parler, surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord sur le fameux point "Malfoy". Cependant ils avaient choisi de faire confiance à Harry pour le moment et d'arborer un visage uni devant les autres.

« Nous souhaitons entrer dans l'Ordre. » lâcha le brun.

Le ton n'était pas celui d'un souhait. Molly verdit et Lupin hoqueta. La plupart des membres de la société sécrète se tournèrent vers Minerva. Celle-ci ne m'exprimait rien.

« C'est une blague ? » s'offusqua-t-on tandis que les autres évaluaient les expressions impassibles de Potter.

« Non, ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. » fit la voix d'Harry, alors qu'ils attendaient le jugement de Minerva.

« Minerva ! » gronda Jones.

« Ron, crois-tu vraiment t'en sortir comme ça ! » rugit Molly Weasley.

Le roux tenta de se faire tout petit sur son siège. Mais un regard d'Hermione lui fit reprendre confiance.

« J'ai 17 ans, maman. »

« Ronald ! »

« J'ai 17 ans ! » s'entêta-t-il.

« Et Hermione, vous l'avez l'entraîné là-dedans sans rien dire ? » tenta Molly. « Et ses parents ?! »

« J'ai 17 ans bien passés moi aussi madame Weasley. » répondit paisiblement la brune. « Et mes parents, cela fait un moment qu'ils ne comprennent plus vraiment ma vie. » termina-t-elle plus douloureusement.

« Vous ne pouvez pas les en empêcher, Molly. » fit Lupin, s'attirant les regards mauvais sur lui.

« Harry ! N'as-pas 17 ans ! » s'écria-t-elle triomphale.

« Dans mon cas, la question ne se pose pas tellement. » reprit le brun. « Vous avez besoin de moi, et si je ne puis intégrer l'Ordre, je trouverai le moyen de remplir ma mission et celle confiée par Dumbledore. Même si votre m'aide me serait précieuse. »

« Qui est ? La mission de Dumbledore, qui est ? » coupa Fletcher curieux.

« Qui est secrète. » sourit doucement le Survivant.

« Et vous acceptez ceci ! » hurla Hestia scandalisée à Minerva.

La vieille femme eut un haussement d'épaules fataliste. « Albus avait placé un espoir en ce garçon, il s'agit de continuer à y croire. »

« Albus avait placé un autre espoir ! Et vous voyez ce qu'il est devenu ! » aboya encore Hestia Jones.

« Je suis l'Elu ! Je serai seul à détruire Voldemort. »

La phrase avait coupé court à toute réclamation, tous se retournèrent vers le gamin de pas 17 ans qui venait de déclarer cette effroyable vérité comme s'il parlait de son nouveau balai de compétition. Lupin ne put que le trouver admirable et en même temps désolé pour le fils de Lily et James. Molly fondit en larmes, Arthur la prit dans ses bras, les yeux rivés sur le Trio. Hermione fronça les sourcils de contrariété, tandis que Ron frissonna sous le regard inquisiteur de l'Ordre. Minerva McGonagall eut un profond soupir et pensa qu'il était temps d'accepter le destin.

« La prophétie du Ministère était claire. C'est monsieur Potter. »

Les cheveux de Tonks passèrent du noir deuil au gris désespoir.

« Même si je ne suis profondément consciente de ce que je vais vous demander de faire, même si je suis moi-même contre, il va falloir trancher. Messieurs Potter et Weasley, mademoiselle Granger, peuvent-ils intégrer l'Ordre du Phénix ? »

Lupin fut le premier à donner sa réponse – positive. Il fut suivit par les jumeaux, Kingsley, Tonks, Charlie, Fleur, Figg. Il ne manquait plus qu'une voix et la majorité serait de leur côté. Harry leva les yeux vers Minerva, mais elle garda fermement sa main baissée. Il pensait la partie perdue quand Arthur finit par lever la main, fixant intensément son jeune fils. Ron rougit sous ce qu'il comprit être une belle marque de confiance.

« Bien, ce point est donc, réglé. Bienvenue parmi nous. » annonça McGonagall d'une voix si sèche qu'ils en doutèrent tous.

« Minerva, il va falloir penser à protéger nos... »

« Pardon, de vous interrompre monsieur Shacklebolt, mais j'ai la nécessité urgente de devoir insérer un ordre du jour. Draco Malfoy.

« Tu peux m'appeler Kingsley. »

« Qu'est-ce que ce fils de Mangemort ferait-il dans nos problèmes ? »

« Il est celui qui avait la mission de commettre le meurtre, Dedalus. »

« Et il est actuellement dans une chambre au second étage. » dit très vite Harry.

Il grimaça, attendant la tempête. Qui ne se fit pas attendre. Maugrey était prêt à aller immédiatement lui montrer comment on traitait les Mangemorts, le reste fut un ensemble de protestations et de questionnements lancés au hasard et dans un brouhaha d'enfer. Le brun tenta de les faire cesser, sans succès. Il fallut l'association de McGonagall et d'Hermione pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Là, Harry put une nouvelle fois raconter la douloureuse histoire de la tour d'Astronomie, celle de la fuite et la conclusion près du grand portail.

« Et toi tu le savais ! » se scandalisa Tonks en frappant Lupin sur l'épaule.

« Tu veux mon faire croire que tu songes vraiment à proposer cela à Malfoy ? » s'amusa Kingsley.

« C'est un fou, un gamin fou qui doit nous mener à la victoire ! »

« Oui, je le songe. »

« Et ne me dites pas Minerva qu'il va prendre la direction de l'Ordre en plus ! »

Le silence reprit ses droits après cette déclaration. La gêne envahit la pièce. Cependant Harry tint à continuer à garder le contrôle.

« Surement pas. »

Ils continuèrent quelques minutes la réunion avant de décider de se séparer pour ce soir. Beaucoup était à digérer. Pratique Hermione posa quelques questions sur le fonctionnement des réunions et les moyens de se contacter puis finit sur une remarque toute anodine, mais pesante.

« Et vous avez chacun une place ? »

« En quelque sorte. » lui répondit Fred.

« Harry en parlant de ça, tu voudrais pas une autre place ? » poursuivit George.

« Je suis parfaitement bien là. »

A vrai dire, la place qu'il occupait lui plaisait particulièrement. Un peu en retrait de la grande table. Voir sans être vu.

« Certain ? » renchérit Tonks.

« Certain ! » s'agaça Harry en se levant. « Je vais voir Malfoy puisque personne ne souhaite m'aider sur ce coup-là. »

« C'est ton idée ! »

Hermione et Ron ne dirent mot, eux même ayant déclaré leur intention de ne pas trop s'approcher du blond pour l'instant.

« Puisse-je au moins compter sur vous Maugrey pour m'aider à placer de nouveaux sorts de sûreté ? »

« Évidemment. Je ne laisserai pas ce petit fils de...

« Merci. » coupa le brun, conscient que si les motivations n'étaient pas des plus pacifiques, au moins il l'aidait.

Harry renvoya un regard à Lupin, puis communiqua sans mot avec ses deux meilleurs amis qui lui assurèrent en retour qu'ils le retrouveraient demain matin.

Le survivant sortit enfin, avec la plupart de l'Ordre à sa suite pour rejoindre l'âtre du salon. Seul Hermione, Lupin et Maugrey logeraient au Square ce soir. Ron repartait pour quelques heures, veiller Bill avec sa famille.

Toujours installé, Kingsley s'autorisa un fugace sourire. Harry Potter assis à la place même où quelques soirs de cela à leur dernière réunion, Severus Snape les toisait encore de son impassible insolence. Il ne savait pas si quelqu'un aurait le cran de le lui dire, mais pria que non. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi mais personne d'autres qu'Harry Potter ne paraissait plus à même de l'occuper.

Harry monta les deux étages pour se retrouver face à la porte de la chambre mauve. Sa baguette fermement enserré dans sa main droite. Il murmura quelques mots pour lui-même, vérifiant ainsi la netteté de sa voix. La réunion de l'Ordre l'avait plus éprouvé qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait affirmé plus tôt, il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il pouvait attendre de Malfoy, pas certain de la fiabilité de son idée.

« Bonsoir. »

Le blond l'avait entendu arriver et put se composer le visage qu'il désirait. Celui de l'ennui.

« Potter... il est bien tard, j'ai eu le chagrin de penser que tu m'avais oublié. »

« Malfoy... » menaça-t-il.

Le blond s'adossa au mur, levant pour la première fois son regard sur Potter et ne put un instant cacher sa surprise face à l'accoutrement du balafré. « Whouah, Potter, t'as volé ça à qui ? » Harry chassa la question du revers de la main, fier malgré tout de la lueur d'étonnement dans les yeux gris. « Et puis franchement, tu pourrais dire à tous tes potes de faire moins de bruit, on les entend hurler depuis là. C'est très désagréable ! »

Harry s'avança, d'un pas félin, l'œil soudain noir.

« Tu sais ce qui est désagréable, Malfoy ? Avoir dû débattre sur la nécessité d'un nouveau chef pour l'Ordre ! »

Draco se refusait à poser la question, mais ne put s'en empêcher : « L'Ordre ? »

« Oh, oh, mais alors Voldemort est un patron pas très causant, il vous envoie faire les sales besognes sans même vous renseigner sur vos ennemis » ricana Harry sans se préoccuper de la crispation du blond à l'énoncé du nom maudit. « Ou alors n'es-tu à ce point quantité négligeable pour lui qu'il ne t'en a même pas tenu informé ? Après tout, même des crétins comme Crabbe et Goyle Senior sont au courant donc... »

Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt, satisfait d'avoir su capter son attention. « L'Ordre du Phénix est une organisation secrète, en parallèle du Ministère qui a pour but de lutter contre tout ce qui pourrait nuire à la liberté sorcière, en l'occurrence Voldemort et tous ses amis. Albus Dumbledore en était le chef historique. Nous en voilà donc privé. »

« Et toi valeureux héros, tu t'es bien évidemment proposé immédiatement pour diriger cette ridicule tentative de stopper la progression du Maitre ! » railla Malfoy, en se nettoyant nonchalamment les ongles.

La distance apparente du blond par rapport à sa propre situation de prisonnier enrageait Harry, mais il se répétait inlassablement de ne pas y céder.

« Je ne prétends pas à cette place. Il me faudra voyager et je ne pourrais pas tenir ce rôle. »

Draco cessa son petit manège. Il calla son regard dans celui de Potter et souffla. « Prétentieux, ne songes-tu pas qu'il te faudrait d'autres qualités que ton simple nom. Une cicatrice hideuse te barre le visage et tu penses être le héros que tout le monde attend ? »

Le ton régulier, le sarcasme, la froideur de son vis-à-vis renvoyait douloureusement Harry face à un assassin. Il ressentit la colère remonté ses veines pour se perdre dans sa poitrine. Il ne devait pas céder ou le coup partirait tout seul. A la place, il se résolut à se contenter de fixer son ennemi d'enfance, le regard mortellement ennuyé.

« Ne joues pas à ce bâtard de Snape, tu n'en as nul étoffe. »

Malfoy jura, l'insulta. Harry leva la main pour le stopper. « Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était un mal Malfoy ! Si tu étais Snape, tu serais probablement moins bien logé. Toi, tu n'as pu le tuer. »

Puis sans attendre de réponse ou s'intéresser aux insultes et bavardages de son "invité", il leva sa baguette, murmura quelques incantations, et visualisa le résultat. Celui-ci eut au moins le mérite de faire taire Malfoy quelques secondes. Le simple matelas posé à terre se retrouva intégré à un petit lit simple avec couvertures et oreiller. Le plateau tombé avait disparu – probablement en cuisine –, la table nettoyé des tâches due au temps, les tapisseries paraissent plus neuves et la moquette épongée de l'eau. Même l'odeur viciée avait laissé place à une sensation d'air frais. Comme si la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin n'était pas condamnée.

« Au revoir, Malfoy. »

Dans le couloir, il retrouva Maugrey. L'Auror grogna qu'il allait mettre en place toutes ses foutues protections. Harry hocha la tête, conscient que malgré sa mauvaise humeur, Fol'Œil le faisait avec plaisir. Il lui rappela simplement de ne pas forcer avec Malfoy, que le jeune homme n'était pas Voldemort en personne. L'Auror lui rétorqua qu'il comptait bien ne même pas avoir à converser avec le Sang-Pur.

Le brun rejoignit sa chambre au premier, il se changea, fit un tour rapide dans la salle de bains et plongea sous les couvertures avec un bonheur non feint. Cette nuit seul lui ferait du bien, la solitude et le silence du Manoir Black ne l'affectait plus, au contraire. Au moment de s'endormir, il repensa une dernière fois à Malfoy et se surprit à prier que le blond perde sa carapace d'indifférence. Puis se rappela que c'était à lui de trouver les arguments qui feraient mouche dans l'esprit du fier, arrogant et peut-être utile blond.

""

Les jours suivants furent chargés pour Harry et ses amis. A Poudlard, les cours et les examens furent repoussés à une date ultérieure. Comme Hermione l'avait prédit, de nombreux parents vinrent retirer leurs enfants de Poudlard – les sœurs Patil furent les premières à quitter Gryffondor. Zacharias Smith quitta le château, le lendemain, escorté par son père, un sorcier à l'air hautain. L'on assista aussi à la confrontation entre Seamus et sa mère dans le hall d'entrée. Le jeune homme refusait tout net de partir de l'école, il y eut un échange de cris avant que la sorcière concède à lui laisser le temps d'assister à l'enterrement, s'il repartait avec elle de suite après. Ron raconta à Harry le lendemain soir dans leur chambre que Seamus lui avait relaté qu'elle avait eu du mal à trouver une chambre à Pré-au-Lard, car sorciers et sorcières affluaient dans le village pour venir rendre un dernier hommage à Dumbledore.

Harry était justement en visite à Poudlard pour Bill lorsque la veille de la cérémonie, les couloirs se remplirent soudain d'élèves se pressant vers l'extérieur. Ça ne pouvait être la sortie des cours – inexistants – qui les agitaient ainsi. Il se colla à l'une des fenêtres de l'infirmerie. Et comprit l'excitation, surtout parmi les plus jeunes qui n'avaient encore jamais vu pareil spectacle. Un carrosse bleu pastel de la taille d'une maison, tiré par une douzaine de gigantesques chevaux ailés, tous des palominos, surgit dans le ciel bleu de cette fin d'après-midi et atterrit à la lisière de la forêt. Il vit une femme immense, d'une très grande beauté, les cheveux noires et le teint olivâtre, descendre le marchepied du carrosse et se jeter dans les bras d'Hagrid qui l'attendait.

Pendant ce temps, dans une autre aile du château, une délégation de membres du Ministère dont le Ministre de la Magie lui-même, étaient reçu par McGonagall et l'ensemble du Conseil d'Administration. Harry s'appliquait à éviter tout contact avec eux, et officiellement il n'était pas au château. "Monsieur Potter a quitté Poudlard, trop affecté par les récents événements, il reviendra pour le dernier hommage au professeur Dumbledore et espérait bien pouvoir profiter de ce moment de recueillement seul", avait été les mots de sa Directrice de Maison à Rufus Scrimgeour.

Ginny ne quittait presque plus le chevet de Bill. Son frère ainé avait toujours été un peu son héros, il était trop vieux pour l'avoir embêté petite, il était celui qu'elle admirait de loin, celui qui avait toujours semblé adulte. Elle n'acceptait pas de le voir couché là, faible. Fleur remplissait son rôle de fiancée avec un dévouement admirable qui avait définitivement percé les réticences de Molly ou Ginny. Neville avait réintégré le dortoir après moins de 48h passées à l'infirmerie. Son implication dans le combat contre les Mangemorts fut plus ou moins passée sous silence et Harry ne vit personne venir le féliciter ou lui taper dans le dos amicalement pour ses actions, cependant le jeune Gryffondor ne s'en offusqua pas. Courageux et modeste, Neville Londubat était vraiment un vrai Gryffondor et plus que tout un jeune homme dont l'amitié se relevait précieuse. Harry ne put que rire devant la mine rougie de Neville quand il lui déclara simplement qu'il s'était battu avec courage et habilité.

Le brun reprit sa place aux côtés de sa petite amie. Elle ne releva même la tête. Elle le boudait depuis qu'elle avait surpris une conversation de ses parents concernant le Trio. Elle n'avait pas supporté d'apprendre que son frère avait été entraîné dans l'Ordre. Et par la faute de son petit ami, selon elle. La rousse lui avait hurlé qu'il n'était pas assez qu'elle ait failli perdre un de ses frères, que presque toute sa famille fasse partie de l'organisation, qu'il fallait que Ron soit entraîné par son petit ami là-dedans. Et avec Hermione en plus ! Harry en avait blêmi. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre ? Où était la Ginny qui se serait battue sans relâche à ses côtés ?

« Ginny, je vais demander à boire à Pomfresh. Tu veux un verre ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle marmonna sa réponse et continua d'appliquer les crèmes à son frère. Harry darda encore son regard sur Bill. Ses cicatrices étaient toujours aussi terrifiantes. Il présentait maintenant une ressemblance frappante avec Maugrey Fol'Œil bien que, par bonheur, il eût encore deux bras et deux jambes, mais sa personnalité ne semblait avoir subi aucun changement. La seule différence, c'était qu'il avait à présent un goût prononcé pour les steaks très saignants. Fleur en avait plaisanté, arguant que les British avaient la fâcheuse tendance à trop faire cuire la viande et qu'avec elle, il n'aurait pas ce souci.

Le verre d'eau fraîche à la main, il le lui tendit et elle le remercia d'un sourire éclatant. Le premier de la journée, le brun se sentit revivre un instant, il en oublia l'heure et son prochain retour à Grimmaud. Ce fut le coucher du soleil derrière les hautes fenêtres de l'infirmerie qui lui rappela ses devoirs.

Devoirs envers Draco Malfoy.

Le terme aurait été risible, s'il n'avait pas été réel. Le lendemain de la réunion de l'Ordre, Harry avait débarqué dans la matinée pour converser avec le blond et lui faire part de son idée de folie. Mais il s'était stoppé devant la vision de Malfoy profondément endormi à cette heure déjà tardive. Harry avait bien évidemment été tenté de le réveiller brutalement et de se moquer de sa prise d'aise, mais quelque chose le retint. Peut-être le fait que brusquer le Serpentard n'aurait pas aidé efficacement son entreprise ? Ou peut-être simplement parce qu'il pouvait mieux que quiconque comprendre le besoin du blond de dormir et de récupérer loin de toutes les horreurs du monde ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait refermé la porte doucement, remis en place le charme de fermeture et avait rejoint Ron et Hermione pour éplucher les livres de la bibliothèque Black. L'après-midi, il n'avait pas pu y retourner, mais avait appris de Lupin que celui-ci était allé voir Malfoy pour lui proposer un petit tour par la salle de bain. Remus et Harry étaient les seuls à accepter d'aller voir le blond si ce n'était pas pour lui soutirer des informations. Maugrey avait finalement tenté de le faire le troisième soir, au mécontentement du brun qui avait réaffirmé que Malfoy était à lui ! La réflexion lui avait valu un regard grinçant de Ron.

La veille, il avait enfin pu passer du temps avec son prisonnier. Malfoy n'avait cessé de le provoquer, de rechercher la colère de son ennemi, de critiquer tout et n'importe quoi. Même la demeure pourtant appartenant à la famille de sa mère ne trouvait pas grâce à ses yeux – et pourtant il n'en avait vu pour tout qu'une chambre et une salle de bain. Harry avait eu bien du mal à ne pas se détourner de son but. L'envie de lui lancer deux ou trois sorts s'étaient même tellement fait ressentir qu'il avait battu en retraite plus tôt que prévu.

Aujourd'hui, le besoin de voir Ginny l'avait réveillé tôt et les ronflements de Ron avait fini de conclure sa nuit. Ils avaient petit-déjeuner en vitesse, obligés Hermione à sortir de la bibliothèque pour manger quelque chose – sans Ginny avec elle dans la chambre, il était presque impossible de savoir si la brunette prenait vraiment le temps de dormir ! – puis pris le chemin de Poudlard avec Tonks pour les accompagner.

Maintenant, il était grand temps de rentrer, la soirée serait pour Malfoy.

« Je vais chercher Ron et nous allons y aller. » fit-il.

« Tu dois déjà y aller. » quémanda-t-elle.

« Oui, et tu devrais aussi aller te reposer. »

Il l'embrassa dans les cheveux, heureux de voir qu'elle avait oublié sa rancœur.

« Je dois veiller sur Bill. »

« Il ne va pas s'enfuir ! » s'agaça Harry de la voir se gâcher la santé. « Regarde Fleur, même elle comprend cela. Et tes parents sont aussi rentrés au Terrier pour ce soir. »

« Je ne veux pas le laisser seul ! » s'entêta-t-elle.

« Il dort ! Et madame Pomfresh est là au moindre problème. »

Ginny se contenta de se rasseoir, sans un mot. Harry haussa les épaules, il n'avait même plus vraiment envie de se battre.

Le chemin jusqu'à la maison lui parut long. Ginny l'inquiétait. Il comprenait son anxiété envers Bill, mais refusait de la voir se gâcher sa santé à ne plus dormir ou s'alimenter correctement. Et puis surtout, comment réagirait-elle en apprenant – le plus tard possible pria-t-il – ses intentions envers l'héritier Malfoy.

« Quartier Général de l'Ordre. »

La poussière noire lui chatouilla les narines, il renifla grossièrement, salua d'un bonsoir distrait Remus, la tasse de chocolat fumante à la bouche, traversa le couloir la cape passant par-dessus ses épaules, ignorant les insultes péniblement répétitives de Walburga Black. Qu'est-ce que la famille de Sirius pouvait être pesante parfois..., bailla-t-il. Cette journée avec sa petite amie l'avait plus épuisé que tous les combats. Il l'aimait énormément mais elle était aussi épuisante que Molly parfois. Il appréciait son côté fonceuse, sa passion du Quidditch, après tout n'est-ce pas aux entraînements qu'il avait commencé à la regarder autrement que comme la petite sœur de Ron, il lui enviait sa faculté à être sans cesse entouré, sa personnalité drôle et sensible. Cependant, de temps en temps, comme ce soir, il se demandait s'il ne préférerait pas qu'elle soit moins... moins populaire, peut-être plus calme, tout en étant toute aussi autoritaire. Il aimait qu'elle lui tienne tête, rien que voir Romilda Vane, et toutes ses filles soupirer sans personnalité auprès de leur copain, lui filait la nausée. Et puis il aurait aimé ne pas avoir la crainte de lui annoncer son plan. Harry rit, si l'on pouvait appeler ça un plan. Plutôt un grand saut dans le vide en attendant que quelqu'un vient le rattraper. Mais avec la mort de Dumbledore, les plans se faisaient rares. Avant c'était plus facile. Dumbledore expliquait, Harry suivait. Oui, s'il pouvait lui confier ses craintes de se planter, de faire fausse route mais de continuer quand même. De voir le mur au bout de la route et d'accélérer quand même. Monter rejoindre cette chambre pour lui proposer ce qu'il avait à lui proposer c'était un suicide programmé. Le blond allait lui rire au nez et pourtant il entreprit de monter les marches noires. Après tout si l'on doit se planter, autant le faire bien.

Si Ginny pouvait comprendre que la Guerre avait pris le dessus, que les intérêts n'étaient plus seulement les siens. Il haïssait Malfoy. Sa conscience refusa cette pensée. Le brun rectifia, amusé. Il ne haïssait plus Malfoy, mais était très loin de penser à lui en des termes affectueux. La Guerre avait ses sacrifices, supporter le Serpentard pouvait en être un. Après tout, Harry n'était-il pas sensé mourir très vite ? Seul un fou penserait qu'il avait la moindre chance contre Voldemort. Alors s'il pouvait être fou jusqu'à sa mort, il l'acceptait.

Ses pensées le replacèrent à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Après tout, Ginny était forte, elle le soutiendrait. Il mourrait de peur qu'on puisse s'attaquer à elle de par son lien, mais se refusait aussi à envisager de la quitter. Il avait besoin d'être compris, appuyé. Ne dit-on que derrière chaque grand homme se cache une femme ? Il pouffa en passant devant le grand miroir de l'entresol, juste avant le palier du premier. Il n'était pas vraiment un grand homme. Juste avant d'entamer la montée lente vers le second, il se convint qu'une personne avec qui partager les pires moments de son existence serait agréable, surtout si l'on ponctuait ces récits affreux d'une douce caresse sur les lèvres.

Une empoignade vigoureuse l'entraîna en arrière avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de poser le pied sur la première marche.

« Outch ! »

Il se préparait déjà à empoigner sa baguette en se retournant sur l'agresseur qui porta ses mains au visage comprenant l'intention.

« Hermione ? » s'exclama-t-il se figeant, reconnaissant son amie, ou plutôt les yeux de son amie puisqu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Il se repoussa, la tenant toujours par le poignet. « T'es folle ou quoi ? J'aurais pu te blesser ! »

« Désolée, » éluda-t-elle rapidement d'un ton qui indiquait qu'elle ne l'était pas du tout, « mais je devais absolument te montrer ! »

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un simple "quoi ?", il se sentit emporté par la main. Lorsqu'il reprit réellement son souffle, Hermione l'avait planté dans un des larges et moelleux fauteuils de la bibliothèque. La brune fouillait avec frénésie parmi une multitude de papiers étalés à même le sol, mais aussi sur l'une des 2 grandes tables du centre.

« Tu devrais voir ta tête mec ! » rit-on derrière lui.

Ron vit l'ombre de la tête de son ami tourner de gauche à droite, pour le chercher. Enfin, le Survivant se stoppa en apercevant le roux assis par terre, dans le coin gauche derrière lui. Ron avait les yeux rouges, mais bien éveillés. Adossé contre le bois des bibliothèques, il souffrait du dos, mais appréciait la mollesse de la moquette.

« Ca fait longtemps que tu subis ça ? » demanda Harry en désignant les papiers entassés.

« Toute la journée... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Fallait bien qu'elle pense à manger ou à respirer, alors... » argumenta Ron.

Il vit se dessiner un sourire attendri sur le visage d'Harry. Ron rougit. Hermione était... enfin Hermione. Et si personne ne prenait le temps de rester avec elle pour étudier les livres parlant d'Horcruxes, elle était capable d'y rester des heures, oubliant de s'alimenter correctement ou de se reposer suffisamment.

« Puis, si je veux partir avec toi à la chasse aux âmes perdues de Voldemort, faut bien que j'étudie mon sujet aussi. »

Le brun se sentit envahi d'une forme de bonheur parfait. Il était loin d'être seul. Ron était là pour lui, malgré toutes les différences d'opinions qu'ils partageaient encore à cet instant présent, malgré les craintes de se lancer dans cette quête insensée.

« Voilà, j'ai retrouvé mes notes ! » cria joyeusement Mione, n'ayant même pas remarqué le petit échange entre les deux garçons.

Elle se planta devant Harry, les mains dans le dos, l'attitude d'une institutrice devant le tableau noir.

« Alors tout d'abord, j'ai réfléchi à cette histoire de 7 Horcruxes, pourquoi Dumbledore était-il si certain du nombre ? »

« C'est Jedusor qui en parlait dans le souvenir. » voulut aider Harry.

Elle le fit taire d'un geste impérieux.

« Laisse-moi finir. Je disais donc, pourquoi cette certitude de 7 ? Après tout, c'était son idée d'adolescent, peut-être que Tom devenu Voldemort a revu ses prétentions à la baisse. »

« Ca serait vraiment super ça, niveau chasse. » remarqua Ron, sans vraiment y croire.

« Ron ! Donc, j'ai demandé au professeur Lupin s'il pouvait m'aider à récupérer toutes les informations de la première Guerre concernant les personnes décédées du côté des gentils, on va dire, mais il n'était pas vraiment emballé par l'idée. Après je me dis que j'ai peut-être manqué de tact avec lui, il devait en connaitre pas mal des morts. »

Harry pensa nerveusement qu'Hermione continuait à manquer un peu de tact à évoquer sans aucune retenue tous les morts dus à Voldemort durant les années 80. Cependant, il s'aperçut qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir vraiment, elle était tellement adorable lorsqu'elle partait en divagations intellectuelles.

« Alors, je me suis rabattue du côté de ton père Ron. Il a des entrées au Ministère et a connu la première Guerre sans en être pour autant perturber. J'ai lu, relu et consigné tous les meurtres pouvant être directement imputables à Voldemort. Le dernier étant... »

Sa voix se ralentit finalement, son excitation diminua. Harry hocha la tête, signe qu'il avait bien compris et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de détailler ses faits. Elle tapota ses doigts sur la table, comme une pianiste en manque de clavier.

« Les meurtres de Voldemort doivent être bien trop élevés pour t'aider. » réagit le roux.

« J'y ai pensé aussi Ron. Mais finalement non... A croire que la passion de diriger une bande d'assassins n'ait pris le dessus sur celle de tuer. Voldemort n'a plus tant tué que cela après Poudlard, ses Mangemorts le faisaient pour lui. Mais... »

« Mais, » souffla Harry épuisé.

« Mais ils sont encore trop pour avoir chacun donné un Horcruxe. » termina-t-elle. « Enfin j'espère. »

« Donc ? » fit Ron.

« Donc nous ne pouvons que supposer que ceux-ci sont effectivement 6, comme Dumbledore le pensait. Le septième morceau d'âme se trouvant lui-même. » finit Harry.

Hermione reprit, ses doigts pianotant de plus en plus vite, comme son débit de parole.

« Il doit y en avoir 6, après tout, Voldemort respecte la magie, dans un certain sens même si c'est maléfique, » rajouta-t-elle précipitamment voyant les expressions devant elle, « et 7 c'est, c'est certainement le nombre le plus marquant de tous. C'est un nombre repris depuis toujours, en religion, dans la science. »

Elle s'arrêta, tentant de voir si son raisonnement était compris. Elle secoua la tête devant leurs visages en attente. Les garçons avaient-ils donc toujours besoin d'exemples ?

« Les 7 péchés capitaux, les 7 sacrements dans le Christianisme, le nombre d'années de malheur pour celui qui casse un miroir, les 7 Merveilles du monde, une rose à 7 pétales, le nombre de cieux dans la tradition islamique, le nombre de chakras, ... »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, voyant que si Harry voyait maintenant parfaitement où elle souhaitait les emmener, Ron lui avait les yeux de plus en plus écarquillés. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute, ses exemples étaient pour la plupart de culture moldue. Elle tenta une dernière fois. « Le nombre de couleurs dans un arc-en-ciel ? »

Elle constata avec plaisir un éclair de compréhension dans les yeux bleus. Mais avait-il seulement imaginé un arc-en-ciel ou avait-il saisi l'ensemble des informations ? Hermione conclut d'un ton sciemment lent.

« Ce nombre représente la perfection et est considéré comme un nombre magique... »

« Mais Voldemort déteste les moldus. »

« Mais son père était moldu et il y a vécu ses premières années, inconsciemment il a de la culture moldue ! Il ne peut pas tout avoir oublier. Comme Snape, en quelque sorte... » finit-elle murmurante.

Ron eut un petit rire. « Tu devrais lui expliquer cela. Il se tuerait tout seul, juste à cette idée. »

Harry garda un moment le silence, méditant ce brillant mais pourtant, selon lui, assez inutile exposé.

« Et en quoi cela va-t-il nous aider ? Ok, Voldemort a 7 Horcruxes, disséminé un peu partout dans la nature. Ok, il faut que je les trouve et les détruise. Mais comment ? Comment trouver des objets aussi insignifiants que ça ! » s'exaspéra le brun, désignant le faux médaillon sur la table.

« Déjà que j'ai travaillé ! » signala la brunette de sa voix vexée. « Pendant que monsieur s'amuse avec Malfoy ! »

« Je tente d'établir un dialogue ! »

« Avec Malfoy ! Moi, je cherche une solution pour trouver ses horreurs de morceaux d'âme ! » s'énerva-t-elle franchement, le visage en feu. « Arrête de parler comme si tu étais seul ! On est avec toi et on sera 3 à devoir fouiller le monde pour trouver ces trucs comme tu dis ! »

Un bruit de douleur les arrêta à temps avant que leurs cris n'alertent toute la maison. Ron se tenait debout, se massant la jambe. « J'ai une crampe. » fit-il piteusement.

Hermione souffla exaspérée par ses amis, mais l'incident eut pour bénéfice de faire retomber la pression et Ron s'avança vers eux, l'œil satisfait.

« Reprend plus doucement Mione, respire. Et toi Harry, c'est vrai que le truc de Malfoy, franchement... »

« Vous verrez. » s'obstina le brun.

Ron s'installa sur un des accoudoirs du fauteuil d'Harry, à l'écoute. Hermione savait qu'elle devrait les laisser se débrouiller seuls. Oui, si seulement, elle le pouvait. Mais c'était comme les devoirs de potions ça, ils ne les faisaient jamais – sauf Harry en 6ème année, mais la brune préférait ne plus s'attarder sur cela – et elle finissait toujours par les autoriser à copier sur elle.

« Et pour moi il n'y'a que 6 Horcruxes. 6 plus Voldemort lui-même et nous arrivons au nombre magique de 7.»

« Ce serait une première bonne nouvelle. Continue. »

« Ce médaillon n'a rien d'insignifiant. » dit-elle, reprenant les mots même d'Harry. « Ni la bague, ni le journal. Ce sont des objets personnels, particuliers. Le journal de son enfance, la bague de la famille sorcière de sa mère, le médaillon du fondateur de sa Maison. Tout cela a un lien avec lui, avec sa passé et son futur, ses désirs. Avec un peu de réflexion, on devrait trouver. »

« Et ? » demanda Harry plein d'espoir.

Hermione lui frappa doucement sur la tête.

« Et j'ai pas trouvé impatient ! Il y a si peu d'informations sur Tom Jedusor, même sur Voldemort d'ailleurs. Une vraie plaie, comme son nom, à croire que le bien ne veut pas en savoir sur lui. Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on va gagner la guerre, en ayant peur de son nom ou de l'écrire. »

Harry ne pouvait qu'être totalement d'accord avec elle. « Et alors tout ca ? » dit-il en montrant la multitude documents sur la table.

« Des recherches sur tous les opposants historiques à Voldemort, principalement ceux qui y ont perdu la vie. Pour trouver R.A.B. Oh, et j'allais oublier, j'ai fait une liste pour les Horcruxes. »

« Une liste ? »

« Pour visualiser, c'est mieux de voir, on y réfléchit sans s'en rendre compte. »

Elle la leur montra.

Journal intime - détruit en 2nd année par Harry – réalisé avec le meurtre de Mimi GeignardeLa bague de Gaunt - détruite par le professeur Dumbledore - réalisé avec le meurtre de sa famille paternelleLe médaillon de Salazar Serpentard - détruit par R.A.B ? - réalisé avec le meurtre de ?La Coupe de Poufsouffle ?Probablement un objet ayant appartenu aux Fondateurs ? – réalisé avec le meurtre de Bertha Jorkins ?

« Jorkins ? La sorcière du Ministère ? » s'interrogea Harry.

« Je ne vois qu'elle, pour correspondre aux dates donnés par Dumbledore. »

Le regard visé sur la toute petite feuille blanche, Harry convint que même si ce n'était pas grand-chose, c'était au moins un début. Il conseilla à Hermione de ne jamais porter cette note sur elle lorsqu'elle sortait du Square, puis ignorant les haussements de regard de la part de ses meilleurs amis, il expliqua qu'il devait aller voir Malfoy.

""

« Pourrais-tu une fois pour toute m'expliquer ce que tu attends de moi à la fin Potter, ma patience à des limites. »

Les bras croisés, le menton relevé, les yeux rouges d'agacement, Draco Malfoy se comportait comme s'il n'était pas enfermé dans une pièce à la fenêtre bloquée en plein milieu du quartier général des ennemis de son maître. Harry s'en agaçait, mais savait bien que ce n'était dû qu'à sa faute. Celle de donner l'impression au blond qu'il pouvait être bien accueilli ici. Qu'il pouvait être en sécurité quelque part. Si seulement il faisait les bons choix.

De son côté, le Serpentard tentait de garder son calme. La situation le troublait. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir les intentions de sa Némésis. C'était inconfortable.

Ce soir, Potter s'était présenté, le visage fatigué et les paroles incompréhensibles. Il avait commencé par s'enquérir de comment avait-il eu à manger ce jour-ci, avait-il pu se laver, et prononça une phrase qui résonna étrangement aux oreilles de Draco comme une excuse de ne pas être venu plus tôt. Malfoy refusait de le croire. Et plus que sa patience, c'est à présent sa curiosité qui avait atteint ses limites.

« J'admets que je ne suis pas très clair. » observa Harry, le fixant de son profond regard vert émeraude.

« L'éloquence a toujours été un trait manquant aux Gryffondors. » se moqua Malfoy.

Le blond continuait de trouver tout cela surréaliste. Pour un peu, il se serait cru revenu en arrière, avant la 6ème année, quand faire chier Potter et se repaître de leurs dialogues où il était le plus doué des deux.

« Tu veux bien t'asseoir pour une fois ? »

« Et où Potter ? Sûrement pas par terre, et je te t'autorise même pas à penser que j'accepterai que tu te poses sur mon lit. »

Effectivement le lit était le seul endroit où il était possible de s'asseoir dans la pièce, même si Malfoy préfèrerait l'utiliser allongé, des heures durant à ressasser son échec et sa captivité. Harry fit d'un geste rapide apparaitre deux chaises en bois qu'il plaça l'un en face de l'autre, s'assit sur la plus proche et fit signe à son ennemi de faire de même. Il retint derrière ses dents le "satisfait" qui lui brûlait la gorge.

« Malfoy, je sais que tu devais tuer Dumbledore. »

Malfoy ne réagit pas.

« Je sais que tu y as travaillé toute l'année. »

Toujours aucune émotion ne passa sur le visage pâle du blond.

« Je t'ai suivi et observé toute l'année. Une vraie obsession selon Ron et Hermione. Une nécessité selon moi. »

Si Harry ne cilla pas à cet aveu, Malfoy vit son sourcil se relever.

« Je savais que Snape avait fait un Serment Inviolable dont je ne suis pas certain du but. »

Haussement du regard, léger blêmissement de teint.

« Mais au moment où tu avais Dumbledore devant toi, désarmé après ton sort... »

Harry marqua un léger arrêt, se délectant du teint fantomatique du Serpentard.

« ... au moment où tu aurais pu devenir la vedette du jour, au moment où ton Maitre t'aurais offert un avenir brillant parmi Mangemorts & compagnie... »

Draco se mordit finement la lèvre inférieure, jusqu'à s'en laisser couler une goutte de sang.

« Oui, Malfoy, à ce moment, tu tremblais de peur, tu ne le pouvais pas et je certifie que tu ne l'aurais pas fait..., même si Snape n'avait pas fait le travail à ta place. »

Harry parlait de façon si détaché qu'il en eut mal lui-même, mais il le devait s'il voulait garder le contrôle de l'instant. Le blond laissa glisser sa langue sur la lèvre meurtrie, le rouge disparut et ses yeux se voilèrent. Ils gardaient ses mains l'une contre l'autre, dans un calme feint.

« Tu divagues Potter ! Es-tu tellement sûr de toi pour penser tout connaitre. »

« Mais je ne fais pas de suppositions, Malfoy... » fit Harry en roulant chaque mot sous la langue. « J'étais là, invisible sous ma cape. J'étais là depuis le début, avant ton entrée... et j'étais encore là après ta sortie... »

Il était bien conscient que la douceur ou la logique n'atteindraient jamais Malfoy. Il fallait lui faire un choc, lui fait comprendre qu'il n'avait plus grand-chose à cacher.

Le blond resta un moment tétanisé, avant de se relever brutalement. Si brutalement qu'Harry pensa à un moment qu'il allait l'attaquer. Le brun resserra plus fortement l'emprise de sa main sur sa baguette, juste au cas où. Mais Malfoy ne s'avança pas, il recula plutôt, se cognant au pied de lit, manquant de tomber sur le matelas.

« Sors ! » hurla-t-il.

« Malfoy, je veux t'aider, tu n'as pas envie de tuer des innocents ! »

« Sors ! »

« T'es un connard, mais pas un assassin, cela l'a prouvé ! »

« Sors »

« Tu pourrais être une aide précieuse. »

« SORS D'ICI POTTER ! »

Les yeux gris s'étaient teintés de noir, la rage déformait ses traits, presque autant que sa peur sur la tour l'allait fait. Il paraissait sur le point d'exploser. Malgré son envie de le raisonner, Harry comprit qu'il n'était pas dans son intérêt d'insister.

Il sortit, las, ignorant les questions de ses amis et de Lupin qui s'étaient précipités en entendant les hurlements.

Le choc était là. Mais serait-ce le bon ?

_à suivre_

* * *

_6 septembre 2009_


	5. Chapitre 4

Harry n'avait jamais encore assisté à un enterrement. Moldu ou sorcier. Il n'y avait eu aucun corps à honorer lorsque Sirius était mort. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre et s'inquiétait un peu de ce qu'il allait voir, de ce qu'il allait ressentir. Il se demanda si la mort de Dumbledore lui paraîtrait plus réelle une fois que les funérailles auraient eu lieu.

Tous avaient revêtu des robes de cérémonie. C'était une assistance d'une extraordinaire diversité qui assistait à l'adieu du Directeur de Poudlard et du grand sorcier de l'Ordre : des tenues misérables côtoyaient les mises élégantes, les jeunes se mêlaient aux vieux. Harry n'avait jamais rencontré la plupart des personnes présentes, mais il reconnut certains membres de l'Ordre : Kingsley qui lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, Alastor Maugrey, Arabella Figg, Tonks et ses cheveux atrocement roses avec Remus qui lui tenait la main, monsieur et madame Weasley, Charlie, Bill soutenu par Fleur, Fred et George coordonnés de par leurs vestes noires en peau de dragon. Il y avait aussi madame Maxime, Tom du Chaudron Baveux, Ernie Danlmur, le barman de la Tête de Sanglier, madame Guipure, et tant d'autres qu'Harry n'auraient su nommer. Les fantômes de Poudlard, à peine visible dans la clarté du jour, étaient également présents. Tous se tenaient au calme.

A côté de lui, Ginny sanglotait. Hermione se trouvait entre lui et Ron, elle avait longtemps été la plus droite des quatre amis, avant de s'effondrer, voûtée par le chagrin, enserrant chacune de ses mains dans celles de ses meilleurs amis. Neville et Luna complétaient leur rangée. Ils les avaient accueillis avec un élan d'affection réel. Neville et Luna avaient été les seuls membres de l'AD à répondre présent à l'appel d'Hermione, le soir de l'attaque.

Fudge était là aussi, de même que Rita Skeeter – Hermione en avait ventilé d'indignation – mais c'était la présence d'Ombrage qui remua vraiment l'estomac d'Harry.

Puis les professeurs avaient eux aussi pris place, et une mélodie étrange s'était élevée, comme venue d'un autre monde. Tout le monde s'était interrogé avant que Ginny ne leur montre la direction du lac. Il les distingua dans l'eau verte et claire, étincelante de soleil, à quelques centimètres sous la surface, lui rappelant l'horrible souvenir des Inferis. Un chœur d'êtres de l'eau chantait dans une langue insolite qu'il ne comprenait pas, des vaguelettes ondulant sur leurs visages blafards, leurs cheveux violacées flottant autour d'eux. Harry sentit un frisson sur sa nuque. Le chant n'était pas désagréable pour autant. De toute évidence, il évoquait le deuil et le désespoir. En regardant les visages farouches des chanteurs et la fausse expression de chagrin plaqué sur le détestable visage de l'ancien dictateur en rose, il eut le sentiment qu'au moins eux, regrettaient la mort de Dumbledore. Soudain la rousse lui donna un coup de coude et il se retourna.

Hagrid remontait lentement l'allée qui séparait les chaises en deux groupes. Il pleurait en silence, le visage luisant de larmes. Dans ses bras, enveloppé de velours pourpre parsemé d'étoiles d'or, il portait, Harry le savait, le corps de Dumbledore. A cette vision, il sentit monter dans sa gorge une terrible douleur : pendant un moment, l'étrange musique et la proximité du corps de Dumbledore donnèrent l'impression que l'atmosphère s'était vidée de toute chaleur. Ron était blême.

Ils n'arrivaient pas à voir distinctement ce qui passait devant eux. Hagrid semblait avoir déposé avec précaution, le corps sur la table de marbre. Il repartait à présent le long de l'allée, se mouchant avec des bruits de trompettes qui lui attirèrent quelques regards scandalisés, dont celui, remarqua Harry, de Dolores Ombrage... Harry savait cependant que Dumbledore ne s'en serait pas formalisé. Il essaya d'adresser un geste amical à Hagrid au moment où celui-ci passait à sa hauteur mais ses yeux étaient si gonflés qu'on se demandait comment il parvenait à voir où il allait. Harry jeta un coup d'œil en direction du dernier rang vers lequel Hagrid continuait d'avancer et comprit alors ce qui le guidait. Habillé d'une veste et d'un pantalon, chacun de la taille d'un petit chapiteau, Graup le géant était assis là, sa grosse tête repoussante en forme de rocher incliné, docile, presque humaine. Hagrid prit place à côté de son demi-frère et Graup lui tapota la tête avec une telle force que les pieds de la chaise s'enfoncèrent dans le sol. Harry ressentit soudain une merveilleuse envie de rire. Mais le chant se tût et il regarda à nouveau devant lui.

Scrimgeour se leva pour se placer devant le corps, prononça son discours attendu. Harry ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Après tout, comment pourrait-il parler avec sincérité de Dumbledore. Tous des hypocrites. Le Ministre anglais de la Magie balayait sans cesse l'assemblée du regard. Harry évita ses yeux jaunâtres, il avait la désagréable impression que Scrimgeour le cherchait tout particulièrement. Dans l'entourage du Ministère, se trouvait Percy Weasley. Ron ne donnait pas l'impression de l'avoir vraiment remarqué. Pourtant ce matin, au petit-déjeuner lors de l'entrée de la délégation ministérielle, sa fourchette avait transpercé sérieusement sa tranche de hareng fumé, jusqu'à en faire crisper les dents sur la vaisselle.

Il tourna la tête vers l'arrière et les côtés. De nombreux Serpentards remplissaient l'assemblée. Harry avait pensé qu'il y en aurait moins. Mais après tout, ne fallait-il pas éviter les amalgames. Même si c'était compliqué de ne pas le faire... Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient évidemment pas du nombre. Ils avaient beau être grands et massifs, les voir dans le Grande Salle, sans Malfoy, avait été une vision étrange. Ils paraissaient seuls sans la haute silhouette pâle du blond. Harry avait beaucoup pensé à lui depuis hier soir. Sa réaction démesurée, sa rage lorsqu'il avait compris que le brun était là-haut avec eux. Dans un certain sens, Harry le comprenait. Peut-être en avait-il pitié. Un terme qui ne rendrait pas Malfoy fou de joie. Mais le blond avait tout perdu en quelques secondes. Harry n'oubliait pas la peur dans sa voix, ni le geste qu'il avait eu en abaissant légèrement sa baguette avant l'arrivée des autres Mangemorts. Harry ne croyait sincèrement pas que le Serpentard aurait tué Dumbledore. Il croyait qu'un retour en arrière pour lui était possible, il croyait aux informations utiles que l'héritier pourrait fournir. Il le méprisait toujours pour son goût de la magie noire mais désormais un petit quelque chose d'indéfinissable nuançait son aversion. Probablement un certain respect étrange pour sa Némésis scolaire. Celui d'avoir eu le courage de refuser de le faire, alors qu'il se savait condamner aux châtiments de Voldemort dans ce cas. A la différence de Snape qui n'avait pas une seule seconde délibérer avec sa conscience pour assassiner celui qui avait placé sa pleine confiance sur lui. Sa haine se focalisa alors...

Les pensées d'Harry furent interrompues par un coup de coude que lui donna Ginny.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » lui chuchota-t-elle, la main dans la sienne.

« A rien d'important. » s'entendit-il répondre.

Puis sans vraiment faire plus attention à elle et son chagrin qui demandait à être partagé, ses pensées reprirent leur fil. Avec amertume, il pensait à la confiance qu'il avait placée aveuglément dans... Snape. Hermione lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait recherché dans d'anciens numéros de la Gazette pour établir la filiation de Snape. Finalement, elle avait trouvé le faire-part de mariage d'une certaine Eileen Prince à un homme du nom de Tobias Snape. Plus tard, une seconde annonce parlait de la naissance d'un fils. D'un assassin, lui avait-il répondu.

Père moldu, mère sorcière... comme Tom Jedusor. Mettant en avant son côté sorcier. Dégouté de son ascendance moldue. Se donnant un nom plus impressionnant. Comment Dumbledore n'avait-il pas pu voir... Cette inexplicable foi aveugle le rendait malade. Autant que la sienne dans le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. La pensée d'avoir été aidé, d'avoir suivi sans se poser de question son livre de potion lui donnait encore envie de vomir.

Enfin le Ministre reprit sa place dans les rangs. Harry tenta de se reconnecter sur la cérémonie. Un petit homme, les cheveux en épi, vêtu d'une simple robe noire, s'était levé et se tenait à présent devant le corps de Dumbledore. Harry n'entendait pas ce qu'il disait. Des mots étranges leur parvenaient, flottant au-dessus des centaines de têtes rassemblées autour d'eux : « Noblesse d'esprit... Contribution personnelle... Grandeur d'âme... » Cela n'avait pas beaucoup de sens et, en tout cas, pas grand rapport avec Dumbledore tel que Harry l'avait connu. Il y eut un mouvement à sa gauche, et il vit les êtres de l'eau émerger à la surface du lac pour écouter eux aussi le discours. Il se rappelait Dumbledore accroupi sur la rive, deux ans auparavant, tout près de l'endroit où Harry était à présent assis, et conversant en langue aquatique avec la sirène qui était le chef des êtres de l'eau. Harry se demanda où Dumbledore avait appris leur langue. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il ne lui avait jamais demandées, tant de choses qu'il aurait dû dire...

Alors, brusquement, l'insupportable vérité le submergea, plus absolue, plus indéniable encore : Dumbledore était mort, il était parti à jamais... Il ne put empêcher des larmes brûlantes de couler sur ses joues. Il détourna la tête pour que Ginny et les autres ne le voient pas et fixa son regard sur le lac, en direction de la forêt, tandis que le petit homme en noir poursuivait son discours d'une voix monotone... Il y eut un mouvement parmi les arbres. Les centaures étaient venus eux aussi rendre un dernier hommage à Dumbledore. Ils ne s'avancèrent pas à découvert mais Harry les apercevait, immobiles, à moitié cachés dans l'ombre, observant les sorciers, leurs arcs en bandoulière. Il se rappela le cauchemar de sa première incursion dans la forêt, sa première vision de la chose qu'était Voldemort à l'époque, il se rappela comment il s'était retrouvé face à lui, et ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit peu après sur les combats que l'on menait et qui semblaient perdus. Il était important, disait-il, de se battre, de se battre encore et toujours, car c'était seulement ainsi qu'on pouvait tenir le mal à distance, sans jamais l'éradiquer complètement...

Tandis qu'il était assis là sous le soleil brûlant, Harry voyait plus clairement que jamais comment ceux qui l'aimaient s'étaient dressés devant lui, les uns après les autres, pour le défendre, sa mère, son père, son parrain et enfin Dumbledore, tous résolus à le protéger. Mais maintenant c'était fini. Il ne pouvait laisser quiconque d'autre s'imposer entre lui et Voldemort. Son regard se porta sur Hermione et Ron. Il se jura que jamais aucun d'eux ne périrait pour lui, ne souffrirait d'être son ami. Ils les savaient têtus, à vouloir venir avec lui après les Horcruxes, que rien ne pourrait leur faire changer d'avis, mais se promit qu'il mourrait bien avant eux s'il le fallait. Il lui fallait abandonner à jamais l'illusion qu'il aurait dû perdre dès l'âge d'un an : qu'il ne pourrait rien lui arriver de mal tant qu'il se trouvait à l'abri dans les bras de ses parents. Il était impossible de s'éveiller de ce cauchemar, aucun murmure ne viendrait le réconforter dans l'obscurité, lui assurer qu'il ne craignait rien, que tout était un effet de son imagination. Le dernier et le plus grand de ses protecteurs était mort et il était plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Le petit homme en noir avait enfin cessé de parler et était retourné s'asseoir. Harry attendit que quelqu'un d'autre se lève. Les hommes aimaient parler tellement pour ne rien dire... Mais personne ne bougea. Des cris retentirent alors dans l'assistance. Des flammes blanches, éclatantes, avaient jailli autour du corps de Dumbledore : elles s'élevèrent de plus en plus haut, masquant la dépouille. Une volute de fumée blanche tournoya en dessinant d'étranges formes Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre quand il crut voir soudain un phénix s'envoler joyeusement dans le bleu du ciel mais, un instant plus tard, le feu s'était éteint. A la place, une tombe de marbre blanc renfermait le corps de Dumbledore et la table sur laquelle il reposait. Il y eut d'autres cris lorsqu'une pluie de flèches apparut dans les airs mais elles retombèrent bien loin de la foule. Harry le savait, c'était l'hommage des centaures : il les vit faire volte-face et disparaitre sous la fraîcheur des arbres. A leur tour, les êtres de l'eau s'enfoncèrent lentement dans l'eau verte et disparurent.

Harry observa Ginny, Ron et Hermione. Ron avait le visage crispé comme s'il avait le soleil dans l'œil. Celui d'Hermione brillait de larmes, mais Ginny ne pleurait plus. Elle se tourna vers lui avec son regard flamboyant posé sur lui.

« Tu restes encore à Poudlard cette nuit ? » murmura-t-il, alors que la rumeur des conversations enflait autour d'eux et que les gens commençaient à se lever.

« Oui, avec maman et papa. Bill va mieux, Fleur voudrait qu'il reste un peu à Poudlard pour se reposer, nous aussi d'ailleurs, mais lui veut absolument retourner au Square et peut-être même au travail. Il veut être actif. »

Le dernier mot fut un peu craché, avec un sourire étrangement tordu, mais Harry ne le releva pas. Etre actif. Faire quelque chose pour sauver le monde de l'emprise de Voldemort. Il comprenait. Lui-même avait une mission à mener à bien. Envers et malgré tout. Retrouver les Horcruxes de Voldemort, les détruire, tuer Voldemort et peut-être après mourir. Ou bien vivre... A cet instant, la finalité de toute cette quête lui était étrangement égale.

Dans un geste d'une infinie tristesse, Harry se leva, tourna le dos à ses amis et à la tombe de Dumbledore puis s'éloigna le long de la rive. Bouger lui était beaucoup moins pénible que de rester assis, immobile. De même, il aurait préféré repartir tout de suite à la recherche des Horcruxes pour détruire Voldemort, plutôt que d'attendre encore d'avantage.

« Harry ! »

Il ne se retourna même pas. Il avait reconnu sans peine la voix chagriné et délicate, sans l'être vraiment, de Scrimgeour. Il ne voulait pas lui parler. Plus jamais. Harry accéléra, espérant perdre le Ministre à la marche rapide. Celui-ci voudrait le consoler doucement puis lui proposer à nouveau immédiatement sa requête de Noël, l'enchaîner au Ministère. Il ne voulait pas se justifier sur les événements de la Tour... Car parmi les bureaux du ministère, Arthur avait bien entendu la rumeur de sa présence aux côtés du Directeur ce soir-là. Il ne voulait pas se disculper. Il ne voulait pas parler aux hommes qui... aux hommes qui manipulaient pour leur propre sécurit. Le brun ne voulait plus parler ou se justifier devant ceux qui l'utiliseraient sans scrupules. Ils ne valaient pas mieux que Voldemort ayant utilisé Malfoy.

S'il n'était pas aussi perdu en cette fin d'après-midi ensoleillée, alors aurait-il pu se faire l'avocat du diable et admettre que le vieux Directeur de Poudlard n'était pas non plus tout blanc en ce qui concernait Malfoy...

Ron et Hermione accourent vers lui. Ils croisèrent un Scrimgeour grondant, ayant abandonné et revenant en sens inverse. Harry continuait sa marche rapide, mais fut bientôt rejoint par une Hermione soufflante et un Ron en forme, qui n'avaient pas la même forme physique que le Ministre. Harry leur sourit douloureusement. Ils s'installèrent à l'ombre d'un hêtre sous lequel ils étaient déjà venus s'asseoir en des temps plus heureux.

« Que te voulait Scrimgeour ? » murmura Hermione.

« Je ne l'ai pas laissé me parler. »

« J'ai eu envie d'éclater le nez de Percy tout l'après-midi. » gronda fortement Ron.

« Non ! » répliqua fermement leur amie, en lui saisissant le bras qui instinctivement s'était déjà levé.

« Je me sentirais mieux ! »

Harry éclata de rire, Hermione elle-même esquiva un sourire qui s'effaça lorsqu'elle regarda le château.

« Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que nous ne reviendrons jamais ici. » se désola-t-elle. « Comment pourrait-on fermer Poudlard ? Et même si Poudlard ne ferme pas... »

Les garçons restèrent silencieux, chacun repensant à leur discussion sur le fait de partir chercher les Horcruxes manquants au lieu d'effectuer leur 7ème année d'études.

« Cela n'arrivera peut-être pas. » remarqua Ron. « Qu'en penses-tu Harry ? »

« Que si l'école ferme, le Ministère aurait encore plus de monde à gérer, tous les adolescents sorciers à surveiller, à protéger. Poudlard rouvrira. »

« Et toi, nous ? Que faire ? » questionna la brune.

« Sûrement pas chez les Dursley, même si c'était ce que Dumbledore voulait. Mais je ne peux plus aller là-bas. Je m'installe au Square. Et... j'aimerai aller à Godric's Hollow » marmonna-t-il sur la fin.

Cette idée lui était venue depuis la nuit de la mort de Dumbledore.

« Pour moi, tout a débuté là-bas, j'ai l'impression que je dois y revenir. Et j'aimerai bien me rendre sur la tombe de mes parents. Puis les Horcruxes et Voldemort. Et si en chemin, je croise la route de Snape, tant mieux pour moi, tant pis pour lui. »

Il y eut un long silence. La foule s'était presque entièrement dispersée, les retardataires restant à bonne distance de Graup qui essayait de consoler Hagrid dont les longues plaintes retentissaient toujours à la surface de l'eau.

« Vous avez encore le choix de revenir en arrière, je ne vous en voudrais pas. »

« Nous serons avec toi quoi qu'il arrive. » assura Hermione, aussi imité par Ron.

Harry serra les poings en pensant à l'avenir, mais en dépit de ce futur sombre, il se sentit le cœur plus léger à la pensée qu'il pouvait encore profiter d'une dernière journée paisible et ensoleillée en compagnie de Ron et Hermione.

C'était une magnifique journée d'été.

""

Il apparut immédiatement après l'appel et se dirigea vers sa place, toute proche du Lord. Il n'était pas le dernier à prendre place et attendit en silence que l'ensemble des convoqués arrivent. Lorsque ce fut le cas, et seulement là, le Lord releva la tête, se leva de son imposant siège et observa ses partisans. Alors le Mangemort se permit de relever la tête. Il dénombra des dizaines de personnes rassemblés, voire des centaines, le cercle de serviteurs au Lord noir s'étendait au-delà de sa propre vision. Heureusement qu'il savait à quoi s'en tenir pour cette fin d'après-midi et probablement soirée, car sinon l'ampleur du rassemblement lui aurait inspiré de bien mauvaises pensées. Des évènements qui ne devaient pas se produire encore…

Son maître prit la parole.

« Aujourd'hui est un jour de deuil ! » ricana-t-il, les yeux aussi fins qu'une simple ligne. « Nous allons en faire un jour de fête... »

Voldemort se retourna vers lui, son regard décidé lui signifiait le début des opérations. C'était à lui que revenait le rôle de diriger les Mangemorts. Le Lord ne participait pas directement. Il se contentait d'y apposer sa marque. Sceau qui scellerait le début des opérations à découvert, le commencement des horreurs pour le monde sorcier. Voldemort tourna le dos à ses adeptes et le Mangemort ignora superbement les flèches meurtrières lancées par les yeux de Bellatrix Lestrange. Même au travers leur masque respectif, il ressentait toute sa haine. Que la folle se rassure, ses sentiments à lui étaient les mêmes. Avec peut-être un soupçon de jalousie à son égard depuis le meurtre de Black, elle avait réalisé ce dont lui avait tant rêvé.

Snape leva la baguette et fit apparaitre une multitude de nuages noirs. La perte de luminosité due au début de soirée et cette chape d'obscurité magique les couvrirent efficacement dans le voyage vers une grande et sombre forteresse perdue sur un minuscule îlot de pierres stériles.

Tout se déroula si parfaitement que le Mangemort crut un instant que Merlin était vraiment du côté de Voldemort. Avant de raisonner en se rappelant que presque tous les Aurors devaient être à Poudlard pour l'enterrement. Son cœur se serra. Les derniers adieux n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé, il trouvait ses lamentations autour d'un mort si pathétique... et pourtant il aurait apprécié y être. Présent pour lui... Faire quelque chose de façon désintéressée pour les autres n'était vraiment pas son quotidien, mais pour lui c'était une habitude...

Le rare gardien n'eut que le temps de se retourner, hurlant un « Qui va là ? » inutile avant que sa tête ne percute fortement le mur du corridor, sa baguette tomba au sol, un sort fut prononcé et il n'eut pas le temps de penser à autre chose que déjà l'obscurité glaciale et définitive l'envahit. Un rire retentit.

Lucius Malfoy se retournait sur son petit matelas à intervalles réguliers en essayant de faire abstraction des gémissements provenant des cellules voisines. Avec un regard vide vers le plafond, il se tourna sur le dos. Quelque chose était différent ce soir. Les Détraqueurs n'étaient pas venus le voir depuis plus de 2 heures. Un fait inhabituel. Ses monstres réclamaient leur dû si souvent. Leur absence était inquiétante, dérangeante. Ne plus les avoir à proximité pendant quelques heures lui permettaient de rassembler ses pensées floues. Penser était une torture. Avoir le temps de comprendre sa situation misérable et d'examiner ce que les Détraqueurs lui avaient déjà volé.

Snape parcourait les couloirs sinistres, ouvrant par des gestes amples de la main, toutes les portes des cellules qu'il croisait. Les cris perçaient le silence, entrecoupaient de bruits macabres. Lui n'avait passé que peu de temps à Azkaban et il savait alors que Dumbledore ne tarderait à le sortir de là. Aujourd'hui, débarrassé de sa jeunesse, il voyait clairement toute l'horreur de la prison anglaise. Le Ministère sorcier n'était-il donc pas plus humain que son Maitre ? Y avait-il quelqu'un ayant encore un peu de conscience ici ?

Lucius comprit que définitivement quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'il entendit les hurlements si différents des lamentations ordinaires, qu'il saisit que les sons aigus qu'il entendait du fond de sa torpeur étaient des mots. Les mots de la liberté.

Dégoûté, Severus Snape accéléra le pas. Il finit par arriver devant une cellule assez calme au fond d'un couloir. Malgré la porte ouverte personne n'en était encore sorti. Il entreprit de faire un pas à l'intérieur, prêt à parer toute attaque. Le Mangemort vit un corps chétif, couché sur un lit de camp et ne bougeant pas. Probablement mort. Il était prêt à faire demi-tour et s'en aller, quand le prisonnier se retourna. L'homme lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais il n'arrivait pas à le reconnaitre. Le prisonnier le fixait sans peur. Plutôt surpris de l'intrusion d'un grand homme en noir et au masque d'argent dans son cachot. Puis il porta son regard absent sur la porte ouverte. Cette dernière qui se dressait entre lui et le monde depuis trop longtemps était maintenant grand ouverte. L'ombre de l'homme en noir lui cachait une faible lumière. Lequel s'avançait soudain plus profondément dans la pièce, vers lui. Snape était choqué de voir le corps squelettique et le regard éteint empreint de folie de Stan Rocade, le tout caché sous une masse de longs cheveux foncés emmêlés. Il savait parfaitement que le conducteur du Magicobus n'était pas un des leurs. Accusé à tort par un Ministère gangrené par la peur, la crainte et les suspicions du Ministère.

« Regardez-moi, j'ai besoin que vous écoutiez attentivement ce que je vais dire. Si vous voulez sortir d'ici... »

Un bruit, derrière lui, le fit s'arrêter à temps. Dans le boucan de l'attaque, il était certain que personne à part Rocade n'avait entendu. Yaxley fit son apparition. Il s'avisa de la présence de son chef puis fixa le prisonnier.

« Mais qui voilà, notre petit collègue. Content de voir ses amis mangemorts venir le délivrer ? »

« Yaxley ! » gronda Snape. « Tu sais qu'il n'est pas un fidèle du Lord. »

« Il pourrait le payer. Mais j'ai une bonne meilleure idée. » rit Yaxley. « **Imperium** ! »

Snape souffla silencieusement. Yaxley était le spécialiste de ce sort, il adorait se sentir être le maitre de marionnettes entre ses doigts. Stan Rocade était un sorcier trop faible pour ne serait-ce que penser qu'il puisse y résister. Il quitta la pièce pour rejoindre la cour centrale, seul endroit de la prison ouverte sur le ciel. La Marque des Ténèbres s'y affichait, énorme, menaçant, victorieuse. Snape reconnut Avery Jr, Jugson, McWair, Mulciber Sr, les frères Lestrange, Dolohov, Malfoy et tant d'autres, épuisés mais libres. Les Détraqueurs, désormais au service des Ténèbres, tournaient au-dessus d'eux tous, mais à distance respectable pour ne pas en ressentir les effets immédiats. Snape n'en mourrait pas moins d'envie de quitter au plus vite le lieu. Lucius lui lança un regard triomphant, fier et amical lorsqu'il passa devant lui. Snape s'autorisa un bref sourire derrière son masque. Le blond aurait la douloureuse surprise d'apprendre le sort de son fils. Devant eux, célébrant sa victoire sur Azkaban, Voldemort, arrivé après l'attaque, accueillit son Mangemort avec un visage rayonnant. Severus serait récompensé largement.

Puis le Lord sonna l'heure du départ. Il laissa quelques Mangemorts sous la direction de Rowle qui devenait par-là, nouvel administrateur d'Azkaban. Les anciens prisonniers seraient emmenés pour quelques temps au Manoir Malfoy pour y recevoir les soins à leur rétablissement complet. Leur maître avait besoin d'eux rapidement.

Severus Snape aperçut Stan Rocade suivre le mouvement, les gestes un peu saccadés et le regard toujours vide, mais sans le brin de folie. Les prisonniers d'Azkaban disparurent dans la nuit...

""

Les bruits de pas dans l'escalier l'informèrent du retour des occupants de la maison. Draco se colla contre la porte, guettant le moindre bruit qui indiquerait leur venue au second étage. Même si personne à part Lupin qui se pensait obligé de lui faire la conversation et Potter ne venait le voir. Et après leur conversation de la veille au soir, il ne souhaitait pas vraiment la venue du brun.

Mais tout de même, c'était un peu vexant, d'être là seul comme un pantin oublié. Il grimaça nerveusement à l'expression "pantin". Mieux ne valait mieux d'attarder sur ce point. Il avait passé la journée à tenter de réfréner ses larmes et maintenant qu'il y était arrivé, il comptait bien garder ses joues sèches.

Il ne voulait voir personne et pourtant en passant ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux, l'idée de les brosser – ne parlons même pas de les laver – lui plaisait bien.

Cependant, le blond ne se faisait aucune illusion. Il décolla l'oreille de la porte et se coucha en travers du lit. Personne ne monterait lui tenir compagnie ce soir. Lupin lui avait ce matin glissé deux mots, ignorant son mutisme, sur les événements de la journée. Malfoy savait donc d'où ils revenaient tous. Même s'il ne pleurait pas la mort du vieux fou, même s'il n'éprouvait pas plus de remords dans l'événement en lui-même, il ne serait pas allé se faire la conversation non plus…

""

Elle l'avait encore perdu ! Ou plutôt non, il s'était encore échappé. La jeune femme ramena ses longs cheveux en arrière, les coinça nerveusement derrière les oreilles. Ce geste mécanique chez elle n'intervenait que dans un cas : lorsqu'elle avait perdu son bébé. Evènement qui lui arrivait trop souvent à son goût ses dernières temps. Son petit s'enfuyait dès que l'occasion se présentait. Trop heureux de découvrir le monde par lui-même.

« Ah ! T'es là. Viens avec maman. » s'exclama-t-elle en se penchant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Rassurée, elle secoua la tête, laissant sa chevelure retrouvée sa liberté habituelle.

""

Le regard encore collé de la nuit, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil au lit voisin. Vide. Il n'était pas habituel qu'elle soit la dernière debout entres elles, mais les heures cumulés de lecture acharnées se faisaient sentir. Depuis son arrivée au Square Grimmaud, Hermione n'était sortie que deux fois à la lumière du jour : une fois pour rassurer ses parents qui suivaient les informations sorcières par la lecture dubitative mais assidue de la Gazette, la seconde fois étant... mieux valait ne pas y repenser.

Elle traversa le couloir à l'aveugle pour rejoindre la salle de bains. Semi-consciente, sa seule pensée fut que la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Personne. Parfait. L'eau froide projetée sur le visage la fit frissonner mais elle ne la réveillait complètement chaque jour au passage sur sa peau que sa lotion naturelle à la lavande. Rituel abandonné avec rage durant l'année. Elle ne supportait plus de voir ce mot. Puis la rage – et peut-être ses sentiments – lui était passée. La lotion avait retrouvé son rôle de doux réveil matin et son visage sentait à nouveau pour quelques heures la fleur de lavande. Elle en avait été la première étonnée lorsqu'Harry lui en avait fait la remarque. Elle attrapa d'une main la serviette et se sécha grossièrement. La perspective des descendre se servir une tasse de thé brûlant avec des pancakes au chocolat lui tira un soupir d'extase. Mais avant, elle devait retourner dans sa chambre se vêtir de sa robe de chambre. Sa petite chemise de nuit bleue était certes très correcte mais aller petit-déjeuner ainsi et se retrouver face à Maugrey ou Doge lui donnait froid dans le dos.

Retraversant à l'inverse le couloir, elle souffla d'agacement. La vieille Black n'accordait-elle donc pas de valeur à la quiétude du matin ? Dans la chambre, elle prit quelques secondes supplémentaires pour attraper une pince et attacher sans recherche d'esthétisme ses boucles brunes. En bas, la mère de Sirius continuait apparemment de rugir. Pourtant quelque chose clochait. La voix lui était trop familière pour être celle de la furie au portrait. Et Walburga Black avait un répertoire assez limité après son stock de "Sang-de-Bourbe", "traître à son sang", "honte de la famille" ou "bande de dégénérés", les mots lui manquaient. Non, jamais la noble Walburga Black n'aurait prononcé les mots qu'elle saisissait présentement. Hermione referma d'une main rapide sa robe de chambre et se précipita pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Les marches d'escaliers furent descendues quatre par quatre, elle manqua de s'écrouler plusieurs fois, mais ne ralentit pas pour autant. Devant la porte du salon, elle faillit rentrer dans Tonks, rouge pivoine d'embarras. Lupin se trouvait déjà dans la pièce avec Molly qui pleurait dans un coin. Le loup-garou semblait tiraillé entre ne pas s'immiscer dans le drame qui se jouait ou intervenir. Alors il se contentait d'empêcher Molly d'intervenir. Pourtant rien que la rousse n'aurait pu dire n'aurait probablement été écouté. Pas avec la force des hurlements de Ginny.

« C'est ma faute... » murmura misérablement la jeune Auror.

Mais Hermione ne l'écouta même pas. Elle entra doucement dans la pièce, spectatrice effarée de la dispute qui se déroulait. Elle s'avisa de la présence de Ron près de la cheminée, les yeux ronds, la serviette encore accrochée autour du cou. Son ami avait dû être dérangé dans son petit-déjeuner.

« ... tu es un connard sans cœur ! »

Le terme choqua Hermione. Jamais elle n'avait entendu Ginny parler en ce terme d'Harry, et surement pas en la présence du brun. Elle la savait vraiment amoureuse et Harry était une sorte de rêve pour elle. Le brun se passa une main gênée dans les cheveux, probablement aussi dérangé par l'insulte que par les spectateurs. Hermione songea bien à se retirer de la pièce, à ne pas assister à ce qui était une dispute de couple, un moment intime, mais elle ne le put pas. La curiosité malsaine était la plus forte. Ginny avait les yeux rouges de colère, le visage hideux, se tordant en d'affreuses grimaces de rage. Harry paraissait vouloir garder son calme, sans y arriver parfaitement si elle en jugeait par l'état de crispation qui était le sien.

« Ginny calme toi. » tenta-t-il vainement.

La rousse s'approcha encore plus menaçante et malgré tout son courage de Gryffondor, il recula.

« Tu as amené ce type ici ! Et le pire ? Tu voudrais qu'il s'amende ! Tu penses qu'il peut nous aider ! » hurla-t-elle écœurée. « Je refuse la moindre aide de ce Mangemort ! »

Elle avait craché le dernier mot avec le plus de dégoût possible. Et ce sentiment était apparemment le même qu'elle ressentait pour son petit-ami à cet instant.

Voilà 5 jours que l'enterrement avait eu lieu, 3 que Ginny avait quitté Poudlard – les BUSES étant définitivement remises à plus tard – pour intégrer le Square Grimmaud avec son frère, son petit ami et Hermione. Elles partageaient d'ailleurs comme de coutume leur chambre. Cependant, il avait été convenu que la présence de Malfoy dans la maison ne lui serait pas révélée de suite, leur second étage lui avait été interdit par les membres de l'Ordre sans lui mentionner la raison, ce qui avait valu une première dispute entre elle et ses parents, Harry ayant jugé bon de ne pas intervenir. Mais le secret n'avait pas tenu si l'on présumait de la scène qui se déroulait devant les yeux de la brunette, puisqu'il était impossible de douter que Draco Malfoy, le prisonnier-invité de Potter, en était le sujet déclencheur.

« Ginny, tais toi s'il te plait ! » s'agaça Harry. « De toute façon, c'est l'Ordre qui a donné son accord ! Tu n'as rien à dire sur ce sujet ! »

« L'Ordre ?! » s'étrangla-t-elle.

Son visage avait viré au rouge pourpre. Hermione s'inquiétait réellement si la jeune fille s'arrêtait de respirer.

« Maman ! Tu es d'accord avec ça ? Je ne peux pas le croire. »

« Ginny... » sanglota Molly.

« Et toi Ron ! » reprit la rousse sans vraiment attendre de réponse de sa mère. « Tu ne me vas pas me faire croire que tu es enthousiasme avec cette idée de la fouine, le pauvre garçon qui a tellement souffert ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! » se défendit Harry.

Elle l'ignora ostensiblement et continua de fixer son frère, mal à l'aise et rouge de confusion. Il tripotait sans relâche le vieux tissu râpé de l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil.

« Tu es avec lui ? » explosa-t-elle, les larmes lui coulant. « Et Charlie ! Et Fred, George ? »

« Pas plus que cela... Mais si Harry pense que cela vaut le coup d'essayer, je le suis. »

« Vous êtes tous fous ! Ce type a permis l'entrée des Mangemorts ! »

La voix de Ginny poussa dans les aigus. L'hystérie n'était plus très loin. Hermione nota que les mains d'Harry tremblaient. Il n'y avait plus longtemps à attendre avant que celui-ci ne craque. Mais Ginny reprit si fort qu'elle n'osa plus avancer, surtout que son amie avait enfin remarqué sa présence et s'adressait directement à elle.

« Hermione, dis-moi que c'est une blague ! Toi non, tu ne peux pas cautionner cela ! »

« Je fais confiance à Harry. » s'entendit répondre automatiquement la brune.

Le regard de la rousse passa du rouge sang au noir charbon.

« Malfoy ! Le sale con de Mangemort à son papa qui a fait rentrer Greyback dans une école ! Je ne peux pas admettre cela ! Et Ron t'es vraiment un lâche si tu l'admets ! »

Harry se remémora le visage et surtout la voix pitoyable de Malfoy lorsque Dumbledore lui avait fait le même genre de remarque. Draco ne souhaitait pas cela et ne s'en réjouissait pas comme tout bon monstre fidèle de Voldemort. Harry perçut le visage livide de son meilleur ami face à l'accusation de sa sœur. Il ne le supporta pas.

Hermione qui l'observait sans arrêt, comprit qu'il avait craqué, le point de rupture consommé. Lupin paraissait lui aussi sur le qui-vive, prêt à intervenir au moindre débordement de magie.

« Tu ne parles pas ainsi à Ron ! Ton frère a le courage de comprendre qu'il existe des intérêts plus hauts que ceux de notre petite personne. Ron laisse de côté certaines rancunes si cela nous permet de gagner une guerre ! » cria-t-il haussant véritablement la voix pour la première fois. « Je pensais que la fille avec qui je sors comprendrais au moins cela ! Crois-tu que Malfoy est mon ami ! Non, c'est un con ! Un con qui refuse de me parler depuis 5 jours ! Un con qui m'a presque jeté de sa chambre la dernière fois qu'il a daigné me parler comme s'il était le maitre des lieux ! Un con que je m'efforce d'aller voir tous les jours, matin, après-midi et soir pour renouer un certain dialogue. Un petit con de 17 ans qui en pleurait comme un gosse de devoir tuer Albus Dumbledore, un gosse qui avait peur pour sa vie ! Alors oui, ce petit con, j'essaie d'en sortir au moins une chose de bien ! Je le déteste, mais je n'ai pas le choix, je me détesterai encore plus si... »

Harry ne put jamais finir sa phrase, bégayant les derniers mots, essoufflé de sa tirade alors qu'une demie heure auparavant, il était encore en train de dormir. Il fixa sa petite amie d'un air de défi.

« Des bons sentiments ! » railla-t-elle, reprenant l'expression de défi à son compte. « Mais ce type a permis l'entrée de celui qui a failli tuer Bill ! Si Fleur était là... »

Personne n'osa la corriger en lui apprenant que la future femme de Bill faisait maintenant partie de l'Ordre. Même si après tout, l'Ordre n'avait pas vraiment eu son mot à dire concernant le Serpentard.

« Maintenant cela va être simple, soit nous livrons Malfoy à la justice qui statuera sur son sort et s'il a vraiment été manipulé, les juges en tiendront compte, soit c'est moi qui ne peux pas rester avec un type qui me prend pas en compte mes sentiments ! Et ne parles pas de l'Ordre ! Je te parle juste de toi et moi ! Sans tout le reste. »

Elle se tut et son visage semblait perdre un peu de ses couleurs extrêmes. Sa voix avait été plus posée. Harry la fixa longuement, ses expressions trahissant une énorme peine. Puis l'émeraude de son regard se stabilisa, sa décision serait ferme. Il chuchota un « Désolé », puis quitta la pièce promptement mais d'un pas assuré et régulier. Ginny en resta coite, ses lèvres tremblèrent, ignora sa mère qui se précipitait vers elle et s'enfuit à son tour du salon. Lupin récupéra une Tonks aux cheveux noirs qui ne cessait de répéter au combien, elle était confuse. Hermione comprit que la métamorphomage avait trop parlé avec Lupin et Molly en entrant dans la cuisine, apercevant seulement Ron et pas Ginny. Harry qui se trouvait déjà dans le salon à ce moment-là n'avait pu que subir l'entrée furibonde de sa petite amie dans la pièce. Ou de son ex-petite amie, rectifia mentalement Hermione. Car il ne pouvait y avoir aucun doute sur la finalité de la dispute. Ginny lui avait fait du chantage, Harry avait choisi. Et le choix n'étonnait pas vraiment Hermione. Harry aurait choisi n'importe qui plutôt que de céder sous la pression.

Elle se laissa choir dans le canapé. La journée commençait vraiment parfaitement... Harry enfermé dans sa chambre ou chez Malfoy a tenté de le faire parler. Ginny on en sait où avec sa mère sur ses traces. Lupin consolait du mieux qu'il pouvait Tonks d'avoir provoqué malencontreusement la séparation du couple phare des dernières semaines et Ron complètement défait sur la moquette en face d'elle.

« Ça va ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Ouais... »

« Fâché contre Harry ? »

« Même pas. Cela en est même effrayant, je pensais que celui qui ferait autant de mal à ma sœur payerai, mais depuis les événements d'Azkaban... »

Hermione hocha la tête de compréhension. Le lendemain de la cérémonie d'adieu, le monde sorcier s'était réveillé sur l'horrible nouvelle de la prise de la prison par Voldemort et surtout du ralliement des Détraqueurs. Pour l'Ordre ce n'était pas une surprise, ces créatures étaient celles du diables, mais le choc de vérifier par les faits – s'il en fallait encore un après l'assassinat de Dumbledore – que la Guerre avait réellement commencé les maintenait tous sous pression. Hermione remerciait Merlin qu'Arthur Weasley et les jumeaux soient déjà partis au travail.

« Tu le pensais ? » demanda soudain Ron, les traits épuisés.

« Quoi ? »

« Que tu fais confiance à Harry, sans réellement te poser de questions. »

« Je ne le savais pas avant de m'entendre dire cela. » sourit-elle. « Mais oui, je fais confiance à Harry. Pas toi ? »

« Oh si ! Il le faut sinon je serais déjà aller casser la gueule à la fouine. C'est juste que certains jours c'est plus dur que d'autres. » conclut-il tristement.

Hermione contempla son ami avec bienveillance. Ron mettait énormément de côté en ce moment, il prenait sur lui de façon admirable. Alors, c'est avec sincérité qu'il le rassura.

« Personne ne t'en veux d'être humain Ron, et surtout pas Harry. »

Harry, lui, craqua lorsqu'il posa le pied sur la huitième marche. Les larmes sortirent d'un seul coup. Sans prévenir, sans même qu'il eut sentit picoter ses yeux. Il se hâta de grimper le reste de l'escalier noir. Passa sans même s'attarder sur le palier du premier, puis fit volte-face entre le premier et le second étage, il redescendit, se précipita dans sa chambre pour y attraper un mouchoir et se tamponna les yeux. La porte de la chambre des filles claqua. Sûrement Ginny. Au moins, il ne la croiserait pas. Les pleurs cessèrent face à son volonté de ne plus être faible, il passa encore devant le miroir pour s'assurer que ses yeux n'étaient pas rouges et satisfait ressortit de sa chambre pour reprendre son chemin vers le second.

Il désenchanta la porte, annula le sort de silence et entra. Malfoy allongé sur le dos sur le lit, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, surpris par l'intrusion – habituellement le brun s'annonçait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il se tint sur son coude gauche, les yeux gris suivant le moindre mouvement de Potter. Celui-ci lui lança un regard rapide pour s'assurer qu'un danger ne viendrait pas de sa part, puis invoqua un douillet fauteuil bleu nuit et s'y installa les jambes remontées contre le torse, entourées de ses bras, la tête lascivement jetée contre le dossier.

Que Potter en ait assez des chaises en bois inconfortables comme pas possibles n'était pas une surprise, mais le visage las qu'il arborait au contraire l'intriguait. Depuis une semaine que le blond refusait obstinément d'ouvrir la bouche, Potter ne se départait pas de son apparente bonne humeur écœurante de Gryffondor optimiste. Alors le voir là défait, les yeux creux... Draco aurait presque envie de parler. Il se redressa complètement, passa ses jambes de l'autre côté du lit et s'assit sur le bord. Potter ne bougea pas d'un pouce mais parla. « Ne dit rien ! » ordonna-t-il.

Là, ce n'était plus une simple envie de parler qui prit Malfoy, mais une véritable curiosité dévorante indigne de lui. Dire à quelqu'un qui refusait de parler de ne rien dire était bien du Potter dans le texte. Ce type était un crétin. Le blond reporta ses yeux interrogateurs sur son ennemi. Non pas un crétin. C'était lui manquer de respect et s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il accordait à Potter, c'était qu'il était sûrement digne de son respect. Qu'il était digne de lui, d'être son égal. Et cela était la raison de son silence...

Entendre que Potter était présent ce soir-là sur la Tour d'Astronomie lui avait été insupportable. Savoir que Dumbledore connaissait sa mission durant presque toute l'année scolaire, savoir que Potter connaissait l'existence du Serment Inviolable, tout cela lui donnait une immense impression de gâchis. Non seulement il n'avait pas été aussi discret que souhaité – encore un échec à son actif – mais en plus l'aide proposée par Dumbledore le soir de l'attaque lui paraissait alors si dérisoire. Ne pouvait-il pas lui dire ça avant ! Avant que sa tante ne débarque avec les autres. Lorsqu'il pouvait encore faire marche arrière, avant l'armoire à disparaître. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... Aurait-il accepté ? Probablement pas. La vie de sa mère et la sienne étaient en jeu et s'il y avait bien un truc avec lequel Draco Malfoy n'aimait pas jouer, c'était bien sa sécurité. Mais peut-être que Dumbledore aurait eu une vraie solution à son problème ? Quel problème d'ailleurs ? Il était fait pour prendre la place de son père, sa succession. Il en était honoré. Malfoy souffla et se laissa retomber lourdement sur le lit. Qui penserait ça vraiment ? Tous les autres. Ceux qui ne pouvaient pas lire en lui, dépassé son masque travaillé de parfait petit héritier Malfoy. En résumé, lui seul savait profondément qu'il ne voulait pas être Mangemort. Le Serpentard tourna la tête vers le fauteuil. Potter y était toujours immobile, perdu dans ses pensées. C'était vraiment étrange de penser que Potter et lui partageait le même silence, sans chercher à se tuer ou se faire mal verbalement. Des jours auparavant, il avait hurlé sur Potter, lui criant de sortir, proche d'un état hystérique fortement détestable mais il n'avait pas cessé d'écouter ce que lui disait le brun. Le Balafré ne le prenait pas pour un assassin. Il aurait dû en être mortifié et pourtant cela lui réchauffait un peu le cœur. Le Balafré voulait l'aider et quémander son aide et cela le lui refroidissait immédiatement. Pourquoi Potter lui proposait-il cela maintenant ? Parce qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Draco haïssait cette impression constante depuis des mois d'être une marionnette reliée à des fils invisibles. Il n'était pas question de changer de marionnettiste. Tout le monde se foutait bien de lui. Il repensa à leur duel dans les toilettes, où là il avait désespérément besoin d'aide mais avait été trop fier pour l'admettre. Il avait préféré l'attaque plutôt que de se rabaisser face à Potter.

Se rabaisser face à Potter, tel était là le nœud du problème. La source de son mutisme. Malfoy n'arrivait pas à encaisser que le brun lui avoue avoir tout vu, lui parle de ses doutes, de ses hésitations, de sa faiblesse... C'était trop dur. Violé dans sa fierté. Si le monde pouvait bien penser que Malfoy Jr était un faible, grand bien leur fasse. Même son Maître pouvait le penser à présent. Il avait failli. Et cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. Sauf pour Potter...

_Oui, Malfoy, à ce moment-là, tu tremblais de peur..._

Il ne pouvait pas accepter que Potter l'ai vu si faible et misérable. Pas Potter, le seul qu'il plaçait au même niveau que lui parmi tous ses abrutis de l'école. Le seul qui avait droit au respect d'un Malfoy. Son ennemi. Son double lumineux. Il ne pouvait supporter que le Gryffondor l'ait vu sans réaction, sans sa superbe. C'était viscéral. Il s'en sentait diminué.

Et maintenant Harry Potter se tenait près de lui, sans parler, sans chercher à le faire parler surtout, sans lui lancer ses regards exaspérés de Golden Boy. La situation était surréaliste. L'atmosphère sereine. Draco aurait presque pu se rendormir sans craindre une attaque de Potter et le plus effrayant il savait que Potter pouvait en faire de même.

N'y tenant plus et voulant faire stopper ce moment bien trop agréable, il prit la parole sans se relever.

« Pourquoi ? »

Harry sursauta de stupéfaction. La voix de Malfoy. Des jours qu'il ne l'avait plus entendu. Et il se surprit à penser qu'elle lui avait manqué. Autant que durant l'année écoulée. Malfoy ne l'insultait plus. Ne le regardait plus. Cela en avait été déraisonnablement douloureux. Pourtant ce matin, il s'était réfugié pour cette même raison dans la chambre du blond. Là au moins personne ne viendrait le chercher. Là au moins personne n'essaierait de lui parler. Raté... pourquoi sa vie était-elle un tel échec, pensa-t-il amusé malgré tout.

« Pourquoi quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pourquoi tu es là ? Assis sans me harceler ? »

« Parce que je pensais que toi au moins, tu ne parlerais pas. »

Draco eut un sourire énorme, qu'heureusement sa position cachait au brun.

« Je croyais que tu me tannais pour le contraire. »

« Pas ce matin, Malfoy... » fit Potter, la voix cassé et incompréhensiblement lasse.

Le blond n'y tint plus et se releva complètement, appuyé sur le coude, l'autre bras posé sur son flanc, les yeux gris étonnamment limpides fixés sur Harry.

« Où est passé Potter le Héros, Potter toujours souriant malgré les attaques ? »

Harry dénoua ses jambes en une grimace de douleur, les crampes étaient là depuis longtemps, il défroissa son pantalon consciencieusement comme pour retarder l'échéance.

« Tu dois me confondre Malfoy avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

Son ton était on ne peut plus sérieux. Draco comprit que ce n'était pas une ultime provocation.

« Je dois combattre depuis toujours. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'un temps où combattre pour survivre n'a pas été mon quotidien. »

« Et là, je dois verser une larme... » ne put s'empêcher Malfoy.

« Là, c'est le moment où tu dois fermer ta gueule ! » ordonna Harry, une aura de colère émanant de lui.

Mais le Serpentard n'y prit même pas garde. Potter réagissait. Comme avant. Ils s'insultaient. Ils se détestaient ! Sans aucune pression extérieure. Sans Voldemort derrière chacun de ses pas.

« Pas de bol, t'avais l'air d'avoir envie que je parle jusqu'à hier. »

« Mauvais timing donc... T'es vraiment décidé de me faire chier. »

Le ton sec ne cachait plus rien de l'amusement qui prenait le pas sur la colère.

« Pour ton plaisir Potter ! »

« Et le tien Malfoy ! » répliqua Harry, s'étant levé et s'approchait du lit.

Les deux jeunes hommes se toisèrent longuement avant que la bouche de Malfoy ne s'étire en un long et fin sourire. Le blond repoussa le brun du bout des doigts et le contourna. Il avait noté que la porte n'avait pas été verrouillée par Potter à son entrée, mais s'enfuir était trop aléatoire. Il ne savait où il se trouvait dans la maison et combien de membres de l'Ordre se trouvaient présents.

« Que se passe-t-il à l'extérieur pour que tu n'es pas même pas envie de me parler Potter ? Le monde s'effondre-t-il ? »

« Pas plus qu'avant. »

« Alors ? »

Harry se rassit, cette fois sur une des chaises. Il croisa les bras, finalement satisfait de l'évolution de la situation.

« Curieux Malfoy ? »

« Sur toi ? Sûrement pas. »

« Par le monde ? Tu es trop égoïste pour cela. » le fit délectablement patienter Harry.

« Tu vas répondre oui ou non ? »

Harry éclata de rire, tout le poids dans la poitrine disparu. « Tu es assez unique la fouine ! »

« Potter ! » menaça le blond cessant immédiatement d'être amusé.

Le Survivant leva une main en signe de paix. « Ok, j'arrête blondinet. » Il se reprit voyant le visage de son vis-à-vis prêt à exploser.

« C'est mon monde qui s'effondre. » lâcha-t-il.

Draco haussa les sourcils, puis se tut un long moment. Enfin soupirant de contrariété, il demanda à Potter de préciser plus clairement ses phrases mystères.

« Tu n'as pas entendu le cirque de ce matin ? »

« Potter, le dernier sort de silence a été effectué par Maugrey. Et malgré son aspect aussi agréable qu'un troll, ce type est bien plus capable que toi de formuler un sort de silence résistant. »

« Tu sous-entends que je suis incapable de poser un sort de silence correct sur ta chambre ? »

« Et 10 points pour Gryffondor ! »

Malfoy se mordit immédiatement la langue d'avoir parlé trop vite. Une ombre noir passa dans les yeux de Potter. Ce fut cette ombre qui finit de convaincre Draco que Potter n'était pas un simple Gryffondor.

« Disons que tes sorts ont tendance à s'estomper fortement avec le temps. Je vous entends si vous hurlez, j'arrive à distinguer certains éclats de voix, certaines personnes. »

« Tu n'as donc rien entendu ? » vérifia-t-il.

« Et sinon pourquoi je m'intéresserais à ta vie ? »

Ok, Harry traduisit en "Oui". Malfoy ne pouvait-il donc pas parler comme tout le monde ? Ou cela lui écorchait juste la bouche de dire "Oui" une fois dans sa vie à Harry Potter ?

« Je suis destiné à tuer un Mage Noir qui veut ma perte depuis que je suis né. Et d'un point de vue plus récent, je viens de quitter ma petite amie. Tu ne l'as vraiment pas entendu hurler ? » s'enquit-il soudain intrigué.

« Non. »

« Waouh, vachement puissants les sorts de Fol'Œil. » marmonna le Sauveur n'écoutant même pas la réaction du blond.

« ... avec la Weaslette ! Et ses frères ne t'ont pas encore détruit ! Oh, mais c'est pour cela que t'es venu te protéger ici. Supériorité Malfoy oblige. »

« En réalité, c'est plutôt elle qui m'a quitté, enfin elle m'a laissé un choix, je ne l'ai pas choisi elle, c'est tout. »

Draco eut un rire franc. « Et bah, déjà que d'habitude cette idée m'horrifie, mais je n'aimerais vraiment pas être toi Potter. Le bazar que tu as dû mettre. Et c'était quoi ce merveilleux choix qui t'as fait renoncer à l'amour roux de ta vie ? »

Harry baissa la tête et Draco nota que son geôlier avait de bien curieux moyens d'assurer sa sécurité ou de veiller au maintien de son prisonnier dans sa cellule. Draco se trouva entre la porte et Potter assis, et même s'il n'avait pas une grande expérience en tant que gardien de prison, le blond était assurément certain que la situation inverse aurait été plus logique.

Ce répit dû aux pensées du prisonnier laissa à penser au brun qu'il n'aurait pas à répondre à cette embarrassante question.

« Alors ? Ce choix ? » insista le Serpentard.

Et dire qu'Harry y avait cru...

« Il y a des choix dans la vie qu'il vaut mieux taire pour préserver ce qui doit être préservé. »

Le blond lui lança un regard sarcastique. « Et voilà que tu te mets à parler comme le vieux. » Draco se stoppa, conscient qu'encore il ferait mieux d'éviter de parler trop vite, s'il ne voulait pas voir revenir l'ombre noir dans l'émeraude.

« Oublies. » rajouta-t-il immédiatement.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Faudra bien en parler un jour. »

« Sûrement pas avec moi ! »

« Justement avec toi... » répondit Harry, relevant les yeux. « C'est à toi que je demande de nous aider. De plus être juste le type qui a... »

« Attend ! Tu plaisantes Potter ! » s'étrangla Malfoy. « Je ne peux pas bien avoir entendu ! »

« Euh... si. »

Dire que Draco était estomaqué était un doux euphémisme. Aider Potter ! Il n'avait pas compris cela. Quand Potter lui avait avoué avoir été là le soir de la mort de Dumbledore, qu'il lui avait parlé d'aide, Draco avait compris que Saint Potter des Gryffondors voulait reprendre la suite du vieux fou. Une sorte d'abri. Une protection de Voldemort. Quelque chose de parfait pour l'être faible qu'ils pensaient tous avoir cerné. Mais non, Potter lui demandait de l'aide. Que Malfoy aide Potter. Merlin, que cette phrase avait un son ridicule.

« C'est aussi ridicule que la couleur de cheveux de Weasley ! »

Harry haussa les yeux, mais ne marqua aucune colère. Entendre Malfoy les insulter lui et ses amis le renvoyait à une certaine normalité. Il réprima un rire nerveux, en pensant qu'il devait vraiment être maso.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Malfoy ne put cacher l'éclair de déception qui assombrit le gris durant une seconde. Parler avec Potter était un peu compliqué, mais au moins cela l'occupait. Il irait presque jusqu'à dire que converser avec Potter était son activité préférée... mais après tout ce n'était pas comme si son emploi du temps débordait d'autres possibilités des derniers temps...

« Tu n'attends même pas ma réponse Potter. » jeta le blond. « Des paroles en l'air comme souvent avec des Gryffondors impulsifs. »

Harry sourit, Draco dans son dos, face à cette tentative maladroite de questionnements, l'air de rien.

« Je te laisse réfléchir. Et surtout il faudra qu'on en parle plus sérieusement. »

Il posa la main sur la poignée et se stoppa. Derrière lui, il entendit la respiration du blond se couper.

« Dit Malfoy, t'as pas encore eu ton petit déjeuner. »

Et il enchaîna sans attendre une réponse. « Je vais te le monter, mais avant t'aimerais pas faire un tour à la salle de bain ? »

« Tu voudrais pas dire que je sens mauvais Potter ! » gronda le Serpentard offusqué.

« Juste que si tu veux passer un moment dans une salle de bains, c'est maintenant. Non ? Vraiment pas ? »

Draco fut en moins de deux secondes à côté de lui et lui lança d'un air impatient. « On y va Potter. »

Harry éclata de rire et le blond ne songea même à s'en froisser. Il allait prendre une douche ! Ce petit bonus dans sa journée sentait l'odeur d'un cadeau de Noël inattendu. Cadeau… Ce mot éveilla quelque chose en lui.

« Quel jour sommes-nous ?

« T'es un rendez-vous Malfoy ? » ironisa Harry. « 5 juin ».

« Non pour rien… » répondit-il lentement.

Harry haussa les épaules et le conduisit jusqu'à la salle de bain du second, bien moins moderne et rénovée que celle du premier que les habitants du Manoir utilisaient. Draco, la mine sombre, se tourna vers lui. « Merci Potter de m'avoir si gentiment accompagné, mais maintenant on se dit à plus tard. »

« Et te laisser seul, tu rêves Malfoy ! Tu n'es pas à l'hôtel ! »

Draco perdit définitivement sa bonne humeur. « Attend c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu ne vas pas aller dans la douche avec moi aussi pendant que t'y es ! Lupin m'a déjà surveillé plusieurs fois et jamais le loup-garou n'a joué les pervers. Potter... tu... tu me ferais presque peur ! D'où germe des idées pareilles dans ce qui te sert de cerveau ! »

Harry devait bien avouer que rester dans un coin de la salle de bains pendant le lavage de Malfoy lui retournait l'estomac, mais pouvait-il réellement lui faire confiance. N'y avait-il pas dans la pièce quelques objets utilisables en arme ? Malfoy avait été du genre coopératif – si l'on omettait son foutu mutisme – pour un homme enfermé contre son gré, même si Harry commençait à se dire que le petit confort de la chambre mauve et le fait d'être loin de Voldemort devait y être pour quelque chose et que le blond ne trouvait pas sa détention si abominable que cela.

Le brun ne laissa pas son attention se perdre, il raffermit sa prise en main de sa baguette, attentif au moindre geste du blond. Harry était perdu. C'était une chose de jouer le sûr de lui dans la chambre, mais d'ici Malfoy avait accès à toute la maison, il pouvait mémoriser chaque recoin de la maison qu'il voyait. Assurément il avait déjà repéré l'escalier principal. Comment Lupin faisait-il ? Après tout, son ancien professeur avait plus de force que lui pour empêcher Malfoy de fuir. Harry se serait pris la tête dans les mains. Quelle idée idiote avait-il eu là de lui proposer pareil casse-tête.

« Appelle Lupin, si tu ne me crois pas. » proposa intelligemment Draco.

« Euh. »

L'idée était séduisante, mais il se sentait déjà assez ridicule comme ça, au milieu du couloir avec Malfoy en joue de baguette. Alors comment appeler Lupin sans se rendre encore plus grotesque ? Remettre Malfoy dans sa chambre pour descendre questionner Remus ? Non, il ne se remettrait pas du rire du blond. L'appeler en criant depuis là ? Une solution qui aurait eu son charme si quelque part sa nouvellement ex-petite amie ne ruminait pas dans un coin. Lui rappeler sa présence, et surtout auprès de Draco Malfoy n'était peut-être pas l'idée du siècle... Kreattur ? Hors de question, moins cet elfe verrait un descendant Black, mieux tout le monde se porterait. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de voir son elfe en adoration devant Malfoy.

« Envoie-lui un Patronus, si joli comme tu sais les faire, Potter. » souffla Draco agacé qui commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes à rester là, debout, avec la vue désagréable d'un Potter en réflexion.

Harry se pinça les lèvres. « Si je fais ça, il va paniquer et rappliquer en 4ème vitesse. »

« C'est un peu mon but Potter ! »

Le cerf argenté fut lancé sans réplique de la part du brun. Après tout, plus tôt il sortirait de cette situation...

_à suivre_

* * *

Je me suis décidée à reprendre cette fic. J'étais bloqué depuis des mois au chapitre 25 sans plus savoir quoi faire. Je n'aimais pas certains passages, je ne savais plus comment m'en sortir, donc on efface et on recommence.

J'ai passé cette fic dans la section Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy car ce qui m'intéresse plus que tout c'est la relation Harry - Draco. Mais la romance sous-jacente reste Harry - Hermione. Mais dans mon écriture, la romance sera plus en filigrane, moins présente que certains l'auraient voulu je pense.

_16 octobre 2012_


	6. Chapitre 5

La ruelle aurait pu être déserte. D'ailleurs, elle aurait dû être déserte, personne de sensé et de bonne fortune n'arpenteraient ses boyaux humides et visqueux de Londres. Et encore moins de nuit. Pourtant une fine silhouette déambulait lentement, presque sans bruit sur les pavés glissants. Elle n'était pas de bonne fortune, mais avec le peu de raison qui lui restait elle avait vite compris que la faible luminosité crépusculaire cachaient ses formes féminines au regard des autres occupants de ces rues. Ces passages étroits abritaient toute la vermine que certains habitants de Belgravia rêvaient d'éradiquer ou – puisque la première solution n'était pas politiquement correcte – au moins tenter d'oublier leur existence. Pourtant tous les matins, une jeune femme quittaient ses quartiers malodorants, peuplées de soûlards, pour dénicher de précieux petits trésors dans ces mêmes quartiers de Belgravia. Elle quittait son immeuble du sud de la Tamise pour rejoindre les beaux quartiers, le sac sur l'épaule prêt à rapporter de quoi manger le jour même ou d'autres objets à revendre ou restaurer. C'était fou ce que les gens jetaient dans ses quartiers. La jeune femme blonde savait qu'il fallait arriver avant 5h et les premiers départs au travail.

Autrement se joueraient la même scène que la semaine précédente où un homme, costume-cravate, attaché-case visé à la main, l'avait violemment chassé à coups d'injures et de menaces d'appels aux forces de l'ordre. Les injures ne la dérangeaient pas plus que cela, elle avait déjà subi bien pire. Mais la police, elle en avait peur. Les forces de l'ordre la gardaient toujours trop longtemps pour lui poser toujours les mêmes questions, suspectaient toujours qu'elle mentait en déclinant son patronyme et ils demandaient à un médecin de l'examiner, lui offraient un thé chaud s'ils étaient vraiment gentils et la libéraient de longues heures après sans aucune charge retenue et avec un numéro d'assistance sociale dans la poche. De longues heures durant lesquelles son bébé restait seul sans elle. A chaque fois, l'angoisse de ne plus le retrouver la faisait courir sur tout le chemin entre le commissariat de police et son petit logement ouvert à tous les vents.

Elle se dirigea sans hésiter vers son emplacement fétiche, se débarrassant du couvercle en plastique immaculé pour atteindre le fond. Immunisée contre presque toutes les odeurs, elle grimaça néanmoins en passant au second sac. Les harengs ! Elle ne se ferait jamais aux harengs, mais elle se rappela immédiatement qu'elle ne vivait pas seule en égoïste et les récupéra. Sa collecte lui prit 3 bons quarts d'heure et elle finit pile avant le passage des collecteurs. Satisfaite, un grand sourire accroché au visage tâché. Remontant Lower Grosvenor Place, elle aperçut un petit morceau de tissu, bleue et blanc à carreaux, caché dans un coin, à demi-dissimulé parmi les encombrants à emporter, dans la cour intérieur d'une grande maison bourgeoise. Elle tritura ses cheveux, vérifiant qu'elle était bien seule et décida d'entrer dans la propriété privée. Il lui suffisait de pousser le portail en fer. Le petit cri de joie fut entendit jusqu'aux grilles de Buckingham Palace, à 800 mètres de là. La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres, remercia ses protectrices, et continua son chemin à toute vitesse, traversa Westminster Bridge sans même prêter attention au palais qu'elle aimait pourtant tant admirer. Big Ben la fascinait, la Tour de l'Horloge pointait vers les étoiles et elle aimait entendre de loin le son si caractéristique de la cloche fendue pour se réveiller.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans sa rue, la matinée déjà bien entamée et le soleil révélait ce que la nuit avait laissé suggérer : la misère. L'ambiance lourde contrastait avec son sourire éclatant. La jeune femme repoussa la porte en bois de l'entrée.

« Regarde ce que maman t'as trouvé ! »

Elle déposa son sac plein sur le sol en béton brut et en sortit son contenu sur une petite table blanche. « Bébé ? » Ordonnée, elle sépara l'alimentaire du reste, qu'elle alla ranger dans une petite caisse en plastique, posée sur la fenêtre de derrière, pour rester au plus frais. Même si l'ensemble de son chez-elle était plutôt froid, par le fait justement de cette fenêtre aux vitres brisées et colmatées avec des cartons et du gros collant.

« Bébé ? » répéta-t-elle plus fort.

Elle sourit en l'attendant arriver, il se glissa de derrière le canapé, contourna négligemment le sac à doc vide et sauta sur la chaise paillée à côté d'elle. Il se frotta le bout du museau sur sa main.

« Coucou, mon bébé. Tu dormais ? Je t'ai ramené du poisson pour aujourd'hui. »

Le petit chaton tigré roux, gris et brun s'étira méticuleusement tous ses muscles et finit par une toilette minutieuse, dans une contorsion comme seul les félins savent le faire. La blonde aux mèches colorées posa ses doux yeux clairs sur lui, une flamme maternelle dans les yeux. Son petit aurait tout pour grandir en forme. Elle courut soudain, repensant à sa trouvaille, attrapa le cousin et le montra au chat, qui releva la tête à l'entente de son nom.

« Regarde bébé ! Une petite merveille ! C'est pour toi ! »

Le coussin bleu et blanc à carreaux était encore très utilisable. Il n'avait qu'une petite tâche en dessus invisible au premier regard et pas un seul accroc dans le fil, le rembourrage était encore bien rempli. Parfait pour un petit chat. Cadeau de la poubelle d'une famille de Lower Grosvenor Place La jeune femme l'installa tout près de son propre lit et exhorta son compagnon à venir le visiter. Bébé hésita un instant dans un regard de profond ennui, puis sauta par terre et renifla le tout. Son bilan dû être positif puisqu'elle décida rapidement de procéder au marquage par son odeur, à l'aide de son petit museau, pour en retirer toute trace de l'ancien propriétaire, et enfin le chaton monta dedans, renifla encore une nouvelle fois l'ensemble du tissu et s'y installa en boule. Sa mère poussa un soupir joyeux et dans un dernier sourire, retourna ranger le résultat de sa sortie matinale. Elle avait un panier en oseille à réparer. Avec son habilité à tresser, peut-être en tirerait-elle quelques pence.

""

Thomas Lackey était un homme banal. Insignifiant même si l'on prenait le temps de s'arrêter dans le petit bureau sans couleur du niveau 4 qu'il partageait avec 3 autres personnes. Ses collègues iraient presque jusqu'à assurer qu'il était comme ce lieu, sans couleur. Morne et terne, voilà ce qu'on pensait de lui, et encore lorsqu'on savait qu'il existait. Et l'intéressé lui-même connaissait ce fait. Il avait toujours été ainsi. Poursouffle invisible sans vraie justice ni loyauté, il n'avait que la patience. La patience d'attendre que le temps passe que la scolarité se termine enfin pour continuer à être patient dans une vie professionnelle insatisfaisante. Le Directeur Cresswell ne le détestait même pas comme il pouvait le faire avec Jonas Tim, son voisin de bureau, non Jonas était visible lui. Mais après tout, Thomas pouvait vivre sans être reconnu par Dick Cresswell, il vivait avec tellement moins.

Il pénétra dans l'atrium bondé en ce petit matin, de partout sorcières et sorciers apparaissaient. Lackey préférait la poudre de cheminette au transplanage. Il avait bien trop peur du désartibulement. Il ne fit même plus attention à l'emplacement vide où s'était dressée la fontaine de la fraternité. Le Ministère parlait de la reconstruire rapidement. Comme pour effacer toutes traces du précédent passage de Celui Dont On Ne Devait Pas Prononcer Le Nom. Depuis la mort du Directeur de Poudlard, les rumeurs les plus extravagantes circulaient dans les couloirs du bâtiment. Depuis l'évasion des prisonniers d'Azkaban, les rumeurs s'étaient muées en murmures permanents. Tous les hauts fonctionnaires qu'il croisait avoir le visage grave d'individus qui allaient devoir prendre de grandes décisions sans en avoir le courage ou l'envergure. Thomas eut un petit sourire, que c'était parfois agréable de n'être qu'une petite roue dans une énorme horlogerie. Celui dont On ne Devait pas Prononcer le Nom ne lui faisait pas peur. Pas par bravoure ou inconscience, non. Juste par indifférence. Voldemort s'intéressait aux grands. Lui n'était pas dans les plans du Lord Noir. Celui Dont On Ne Devait Pas Prononcer Le Nom ne devait pas arriver au pouvoir, cela était un fait établit, mais finalement il n'avait pas à s'affoler, il était un sorcier de sang pur. Famille mineure et pauvre certes, mais de sang pur.

Un Auror pressé – reconnaissable par sa tenue – le bouscula sans s'excuser. Thomas se redressa, son épaule ayant touché fortement le mur de pierres vertes. Il épousseta sa chemise légère et continua sa route vers les ascenseurs. Il passa la sécurité. Des dizaines de personnes attendaient elles-aussi les machines pour rejoindre leurs étages respectifs. Il se mit calmement dans les rangs, résigné depuis bien longtemps à attendre. Arthur Weasley et Kingsley Shacklebolt se trouvaient non loin de lui en grande discussion chuchotée. Ses deux-là ne passaient pas inaperçu, avec les cheveux roux de l'un et la peau noire de l'autre. Thomas se sentit un instant attiré par eux, ils étaient tous ce qu'il ne serait jamais. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment monsieur Weasley, du service des Détournements de l'artisanat moldu, mais après son attaque en plein ministère par le serpent Nagini, son nom avait circulé partout, et puis n'était-ce pas le père de ce formidable attrapeur plein de charme qui aurait pu faire une des plus belles carrières de l'histoire du Quidditch et avait finalement refusé le poste offert sans condition du Club de Flaquemare, mais aussi des Ballycastle Bats. Un grand imbécile du point de vue de Thomas. Maintenant qui savait vraiment où était Charlie Weasley ? Quelque part dans un coin de Roumanie ou de Bulgarie à en croire les bruissements de couloirs qui l'ennuyaient. Mais ce que Thomas Lackey enviait le plus à Arthur Weasley c'était sa famille qu'il savait nombreuse. L'un de ses fils était même un proche assistant du Ministre s'il se rappelait bien. La voix grave de Shacklebolt résonnait à ses oreilles. Il l'avait tant entendu. A Poudlard. Lui n'était encore qu'un minuscule Première Année qui suivait les ordres d'un des deux préfets-en-chef à la voix déjà grave. L'un des deux était devenu un Auror respecté, respectable, amicale avec les uns, craint par les autres, attendant l'ascenseur qui le mènerait au Département de la Justice, bureau des Aurors. Et le second... Le second patientait lamentablement devant un ascenseur, commençant à se vouter des épaules, dans une robe de seconde main, pour aller débuter une nouvelle journée de travail sans intérêt à classer des dossiers et éviter de se piquer avec des agrafes magiques dans les doigts dans son minuscule espace de travail du bureau de liaison des gobelins. Un des points positifs était qu'il ne côtoyait aucune de ces bestioles.

Mais Thomas n'était pas jaloux. Il n'enviait pas Kingsley. Peut-être à une époque, en imaginant la vie trépidante que pouvait mener les autres que lui, mais maintenant c'était plutôt le contraire. Avec le retour de Celui dont On ne Devait pas Prononcer le Nom, les Aurors étaient en danger constants, sous pression. Thomas Lackey eut un semblant de sourire. Oui, il n'aimerait vraiment pas être quelqu'un d'autre. Lui avait la belle vie. Pas d'autres contraintes que de venir travailler tous les jours pour payer son loyer, pas d'autres contraintes que de rentrer tranquillement seul apprécier le calme de son petit appartement dans le Londres sorcier. Pas d'autres contraintes que d'attendre le week-end. Il aimait ça attendre la fin de semaine pour aller trainer dans les cabarets moldus. Là-bas, il était un dieu ! Il ne rentrait que très rarement seul, usant de tout son charme pour éblouir les petites moldues appétissantes. Son physique n'y était pas plus en cause que chez les sorciers. Les femmes partageaient le même goût pour la beauté, que cela soit du côté sorcier ou moldu. Il n'était pas beau, mais il n'était pas laid non plus. Non pire que tout, il n'avait aucun charme physique et nul charisme qui aurait pu rattraper un défaut physique prononcé. Il était commun. La banalité était un tout chez lui. Les cheveux courts d'un brun terne sans reflets, les yeux bruns, d'une taille moyenne, de corpulence mince sans vraiment de muscles bien dessinés, Thomas n'était pas un homme sur lequel les femmes se retournaient. Pourtant dans ces lieux, il devenait l'attraction de la soirée, LE MAGICIEN a qui aucun truc ne résistait. Il maitrisait chaque prestige comme personne. Les moldus étaient impressionnés, les femmes plus attentives à lui trouver un petit quelque chose qui le rendait captivant. Et qu'importe si finalement il n'avait pas vraiment de truc, après tout il était un magicien qui pour une fois faisait réellement de la magie ! Et il continuerait jusqu'à ce que le Ministère découvre son petit passe-temps. Et ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver, tout le monde avait tant à faire, un petit fonctionnaire qui cherchait à exister deux soirs par semaines dans le monde moldu en leur offrant du rêve ne méritait pas qu'on s'y attarde.

Oui, finalement, Thomas Lackey était un homme banal dont la vie monotone lui convenait parfaitement.

Il sortit de ses pensées pour s'apercevoir que la plupart des sorciers devant lui avaient disparu. Encore quelques pas et il serait dans l'ascenseur. Un tintement annonça le retour de l'ascenseur de gauche. Un petit groupe s'y engouffra rapidement. Le hall se vidait doucement. Thomas se fit la réflexion sans intérêt qu'il allait être en retard, mais en haussa les épaules. Puis le deuxième ascenseur arriva enfin, c'était son tour d'entrer dans la boite de ferraille. Il se mit en marche, réajusta sa chemise claire et...

... et l'explosion fit plus de bruit que les hurlements qui s'en suivirent. Il eut l'impression que ses oreilles avaient explosé sous la violence du son. La déflagration emporta plusieurs briques du mur. Le souffle projeta plusieurs personnes se trouvant plus loin dans l'atrium. La chaleur devint insoutenable, il eut l'impression de brûler vif. Et peut-être était-ce le cas. Le silence se fit, après le bruit intense de l'explosion. Silence de mort. Des morts. Puis, autour des cages d'ascenseur, ce ne fut plus que fumée, sang et plaintes. Gris, rouge, noir. Après une douleur fulgurante le traversant, il ferma les yeux. Il hurla. Tous hurlèrent. Les plaintes se mélangèrent aux hurlements. Puis les pleurs. Pleurer était étonnamment soulageant, la souffrance sortait de cette manière. Cela continua même après que la fumée ait commencé à se dissiper et que les premiers sauveteurs – aurors, membres de Saint Mangouste ou simple survivant – apparurent. Le bruit devint de plus en plus fort, les gens criaient. C'était de toute évidence la panique. Mais tout cela Thomas Lackey ne le vit plus. Sa dernière vision – accompagnée de la sensation de son corps en fusion – avait été celle de ses mains pleines de sang.

""

Les visages fermés, l'Ordre était rassemblé dans le salon de Grimmaud. Le silence lourd n'était entrecoupé que par les sanglots sourds et discontinus de Molly. Arthur n'était pas encore revenu. Ni Kingsley.

Tonks était apparue dans l'entrée les cheveux rougis et sentant encore la fumée. Essoufflée de s'être précipitée ainsi, les yeux rougis de larmes par sa vision précédente.

« Il y a eu une attaque au ministère ! »

Elle avait hurlé ça sans même attendre de voir quiconque. Elle était seule au milieu du couloir, le portrait de sa grande tante à sa droite qui lui hurlait dessus. Elle n'y faisait même pas attention. Walburga Black n'avait plus aucun intérêt, que ce tableau maudit s'essouffle de lui-même. Son cri avait au moins alerté les occupants de la cuisine qui se précipitèrent. Molly, puis Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Harry sur ses talons. Ils se stoppèrent tous devant le regard désespéré de Tonks. La petite étincelle de facétie dans ses yeux avait disparu depuis il y avait une heure à peine.

Voici une heure, elle était dans la cuisine à râler gentiment contre son travail qui l'obligeait à se lever. Puis elle avait volé un baiser à Remus et avait filé prendre son service. Harry et Hermione avaient souri devant la scène, tandis que Ron baillait avec la marque de l'oreiller encore présente sur la joue. Le Trio d'amis s'étaient levés de bonne heure comme chaque jour, Hermione ayant décrété qu'ils n'étaient pas en vacances, loin de là, et que faire la grasse matinée n'était pas la meilleure façon de gagner des guerres. Ainsi tous les matins, la brune veillait à retrouver de bonne heure les deux garçons pour le petit-déjeuner.

« Il y a eu une attaque au ministère... » répéta-t-elle épuisée.

Remus qui redescendait de l'étage après avoir déposé le petit déjeuner à Malfoy n'eut que le temps d'entendre ses derniers mots. Il poussa les autres pour aller lui prendre les mains.

« Nymphadora. Tu as l'air... Viens t'asseoir. »

Il la guida vers un des fauteuils du salon sans qu'elle ne lui hurle qu'il ne devait pas utiliser son prénom. Et c'est bien cela qui lui fit le plus peur. Sa récente compagne paraissait en état de choc.

« Le ministère a été attaqué. Des victimes... Beaucoup de victimes. L'affluence du matin... Rien vu venir... »

Les mots se bousculaient avec un certain ordre, mais sans beaucoup d'explications. Lupin prit les choses en mains.

« Molly quelque chose de bien fort à boire, Harry contacte tous les membres de l'Ordre, dit leur de cesser toutes affaires pour venir. »

Puis à l'aide de la liqueur, Tonks réussit à expliquer qu'elle avait été rappelée en urgence au ministère alors qu'elle repartait déjà pour une mission à l'extérieur. Une attaque venait d'avoir lieu dans le grand hall, près des ascenseurs. L'odeur de chair était insoutenable, la fumée de gravats dans les poumons, elle avait reçu pour tâche de sécuriser les alentours, avant d'obtenir l'autorisation de rentrer lorsque qu'il était clair que les Mangemorts ne reviendraient pas.

« Je suis revenue le plus rapidement possible. » conclut-elle.

« Et Arthur ? » bredouilla Molly, le visage blanc.

« Je ne l'ai pas vu. Ni Kingsley. »

« Combien de victimes ? » questionna Harry, tandis que Ron et Ginny se rapprochaient de leur mère.

« Aucune idée... » murmura Tonks au bord de la nausée en repensant à l'odeur de chair brûlée et à l'enchevêtrement de corps.

Elle attrapa son verre pour le finir cul sec. Hermione fit les gros yeux et Lupin l'enserra encore plus. La jeune Auror en avait vu des horreurs depuis son engagement voici 4 ans. Mais jamais elle ne s'y était vraiment fait. Et voir le Ministère touché en son cœur l'avait effrayé plus qu'elle ne souhaitait se l'avouer. Elle n'avait jamais vécu la Première Guerre et ses missions se limitaient à l'extérieur, hors du lieu protégé.

Et les voilà tous, assis là, à attendre. Seul George, Fred, Diggle et Charlie étaient arrivés. Bill toujours à Poudlard avec Fleur et tous les autres avaient donné des nouvelles rassurantes. Sauf Arthur et Kingsley manquaient à l'appel.

« Ça ne fait que peu de temps finalement. » chercha-t-on à se convaincre.

« Et puis ils doivent être bloqués quelque part, avec tout ce fouillis. »

« Je devrais y retourner. »

« Surement pas Dora ! »

« Maman, calme toi, il va bien. »

Le Survivant s'était mis en retrait, négligemment posé contre le chambranle de la grande cheminée. Charlie assis en silence ne le quittait pas des yeux. Hermione tentait de rassurer Ron et les jumeaux qui balançaient de vagues plaisanteries à leur petit frère en vue de cacher leur anxiété, tandis que Ginny ne quittait pas sa mère de plus de dix centimètres. Diggle conversait gravement avec Lupin, qui tenait toujours la main de Tonks.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Harry sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu Charlie se lever et s'approcher de lui. Droit devant lui. Tout près. Et le roux avait presque chuchoté sa phrase.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas de ma faute. » se braqua immédiatement le brun.

Charlie s'avança encore, si près qu'Harry le lut plus sur ses lèvres qu'il ne l'entendit. « Mais pourtant cela te trotte dans la tête. »

Comment ce type qui l'avait vu moins de cinq fois dans toute sa vie pouvait-il tomber si juste ? Il se décala et reporta son regard par-dessus l'épaule du dragonnier. Ginny paraissait si désemparée. Il la revoyait après l'attaque en 5ème année. Aller la réconforter lui sembla le minimum à faire. Mais il ne pouvait plus. Il avait perdu ce droit. Hermione releva la tête vers eux, vers son ami. Harry lui sourit, l'avoir avec lui était rassurant. Charlie fronça les sourcils devant son expression et se retourna pour voir ce qu'il fixait ainsi. Croisant les yeux chocolat de la jeune fille, il eut un sourire.

« Tu as de la chance que... »

Harry ne sut jamais ce que voulut dire Charlie Weasley. La cheminée cracha un Arthur Weasley aux cheveux noirs de suie. Charlie et Harry reculèrent sous la surprise, et Molly hurla de rage. Elle se précipita vers son mari pour le marteler de petits coups sur la poitrine, puis s'écroula dans ses bras.

« Tu pouvais prévenir, tu pouvais prévenir, tu devais prévenir, tu devais prévenir... » serina-t-elle.

« Molly... »

Ron poussa un soupir bruyant et les jumeaux eurent ce petit sourire bien à eux. Harry n'avait d'yeux que pour son ex-petite-amie. Ses traits s'étaient relâchés, elle semblait recommencer à respirer plus régulièrement. Ron lui serra la main en réconfort. Le visage d'Harry se ferma.

Arthur s'installa sur le canapé et commença à relater sa version de l'histoire. Lui et Kingsley venaient de se séparer. Kingsley avait rejoint son service et lui le sien au même étage. Il avait juste eu le temps de faire quelques pas dans le couloir entre les deux divisions qu'un bruit avait fait trembler le bâtiment. Presque comme une minuscule secousse. Il l'aurait presque oublié immédiatement si chez les Aurors les ordres n'avaient pas commencé à fuser de toutes parts.

« J'ai juste eu le temps d'apercevoir plusieurs personnes quitter le niveau 2. Je ne savais même pas où il pouvait aller. Puis le silence s'est installé, presque tous les Aurors avaient quitté l'espace et les autres ne bavardaient plus aussi bruyamment que d'habitude. C'était plus angoissant qu'autre chose. »

Puis il relata d'un ton éteint, avoir reçu finalement l'ordre d'évacuer. Un Auror était revenu les chercher. En tant que Directeur de Bureau, il avait été chargé de vérifier que tout le monde s'exécutait selon les plans d'évacuation. Ils devaient transplaner jusqu'à une aire de rassemblement. Les mines inquiètes de certains des fonctionnaires du Ministère, les murmures curieux des autres, tout lui avait donné une impression de grande détresse.

« J'ai voulu vous envoyer un message, mais je savais que le Patronus ne passerait pas les barrières de protection. Puis ils ont fini par tous nous demander de rentrer chez nous. » conclut-il désolé.

Il enserra le bras de sa femme qui avait repris des couleurs.

« Et monsieur Shacklebolt ? » fit Ron.

Son père se fit rassurant. « Probablement sur les lieux de l'attaque. Il ne devrait pas revenir après un bon moment, la journée risque d'être chargée pour lui. »

« Oh non, pas encore ! » râla Molly en écoutant la mère de Sirius qui se remettrait à hurler.

Mais la voix qui remit madame Black à sa place les statufia sur place. Arthur roula des yeux et Ron fixa son père septique.

« King ! » s'exclama monsieur Weasley, toute la joie de le voir en bonne forme et crispé de s'être complètement trompé.

« Arthur, content que tu sois déjà là. » souffla l'Auror. « Tonks, toi aussi ? »

« Moi aussi… » répondit vaguement la jeune Auror.

« Elle est là depuis un moment, c'est elle qui nous a appris. » répliqua immédiatement Lupin, sur la défensive.

Le grand Auror eut un haussement de lèvres rieur en constatant l'instinct protecteur du loup. Il s'avança plus loin dans la pièce, salua Dedalus et s'installa fourbu dans le dernier fauteuil disponible.

« On nous a tous prié de retourner dans nos foyers... »

« Tous ? »

« Au bout de seulement 2 heures ?

Arthur et Tonks s'étaient exclamés en même temps. Le tout avait donné un énorme brouhaha. Tonks éclata de rire nerveusement et Arthur eut un petit sourire.

« Les Aurors, les plus fidèles à Scrimgeour ont reçu l'ordre de rester. Tous les autres sont en attente d'ordres nouveaux. Dont moi. Notre Ministre me sait un peu trop près de Dumbledore et de Poudlard. »

« Il panique. »

« Je ne vois que cela Arthur. » acquiesça Kingsley. « Après avoir si longtemps nié le retour de Voldemort, Fudge a obligé Scrimgeour à récupérer une situation désespérée. Résultat, cette attaque en plein cœur les déstabilise. Pour l'instant, la population en saura le minimum. Pas besoin d'affoler, parait-il. »

L'Auror secoua la tête de dépit. La situation lui déplaisait. Au-delà du danger causé par la montée de Voldemort, l'inertie du Ministère sorcier prévoyait de sombres heures pour l'avenir.

« Mais comment les Mangemorts ont-ils réussi à passer les Portes d'Or ? » questionna Harry, toujours debout.

« Ils ne les ont pas passé justement. J'ai été affecté à la recherche d'indices sur les lieux même de l'attaque. Je peux assurer que ce n'est pas une simple attaque de Mangemorts. Les témoins survivants parlent de boules de feu. A quelques secondes d'intervalles chacune. Trois. Une de couleur violine, de la chaleur, et une explosion. Comme une sorte de ... un truc moldu que j'avais étudié auprès de leur Premier Ministre. »

« Bombe. » proposa aimablement Hermione.

Kingsley approuva.

« C'est une nouvelle technique... » médita Lupin.

« Si le Ministère n'avance pas, l'autre camp si. »

« Il faudrait que vous puissiez accéder au dossier des conclusions de l'agression, même si l'on ne vous le permets pas... » fit le Survivant directif.

Kingsley Shacklebolt opina, ne s'offusquant pas du ton. Au contraire, le voir si décidé était un plaisir après avoir côtoyé l'angoisse palpable des hauts-fonctionnaires.

« Combien y a-t-il de victimes ? »

La voix d'Hermione, tassée dans son fauteuil, fut si basse que tous eurent l'impression d'avoir rêvé. Et pourtant, remarqua Harry la question était légitime, peut-être la première qu'ils auraient dû poser. Mais ils l'apprenaient tous assez tôt et eux en feraient de même que les sacrifiés de la guerre perdraient trop vite de leur importance. Mais ils l'apprendraient tous assez tôt, les sacrifiés de la Guerre perdraient trop vite de leur importance. Un Nom. Des noms. Si peu finalement…

« 21. Des employés et des visiteurs. Certains n'avaient pas encore été identifiés... »

Cette précision suffisait à faire comprendre l'horreur de la scène. Pas besoin de plus de commentaires.

« J'avais dressé une première liste, je l'ai dupliqué. »

L'Auror sortit une feuille toute chiffonnée de la poche, il se contenta de la déposer sur la table basse devant lui. Personne ne se pencha pour le prendre. Harry dévisagea tous ses compagnons, tiraillés entre peine, anxiété et curiosité malsaine. Il se mordit la lèvre et se décida. Il se redressa, quittant l'appui de la cheminée et se saisit de la liste.

Ses yeux parcourent la feuille, son regard se voila doucement, ses mains se mirent à trembler, la feuille se froissa sous la pression de ses doigts, son regard voilé devint vraiment noir.

« Je vais tous les tuer ! » murmura-t-il menaçant.

Puis sans une explication de plus, il lâcha la liste qui tomba au sol et sortit.

« Oh monsieur Potter, j'ai pu me libérer de Poudlard. Etes-vous tous encore là ? »

La pauvre Minerva, arrivée à l'instant, après ses obligations remplisses à l'école, se retrouva face à lui dans le couloir. Pris dans sa fureur, il ne ralentit pas pour autant et la bouscula grossièrement sans un mot d'excuse. La vieille dame outrée entra dans le salon.

« Que se passe-t-il donc ? Est-il devenu fou ? »

Personne ne lui répondit, mais Hermione remise de sa stupéfaction se leva et ramassa le papier.

_Oliver Gordon_

_Hugh Matthews_

_Pete Jacob_

_Ogden Tiberius_

_Grim Wolkoff _

_Kim Jim_

_Drama Trover_

_Thomas Lackey_

_Mark Lewis_

_Natalee Shevelin_

_Li-Na Chang_

_Cho Chang_

_..._

Hermione poussa un long soupir et sentit les larmes lui monter. Elle n'avait pas besoin de continuer pour comprendre Harry. Elle passa la liste à Ron qui la prit sans question. Tous levèrent la tête vers le plafond quand un bruit effroyable retentit au second.

""

Un moustique lui chatouilla les narines, il frémit et chassa l'importun d'un revers de la main. Il se recouvrit de la couverture pour échapper aux premiers rayons du soleil. Il était tard, il le savait, dehors le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel couvert de Londres. Mais si déjà on était privé de liberté, la grasse matinée était son droit. D'ailleurs l'odeur de thé vert qui flottait dans la pièce certifiait que Lupin était venu lui poser son tableau de petit déjeuner alors qu'il dormait encore. Il détestait savoir que quelqu'un était venu dans sa chambre durant son sommeil, mais il ne pouvait rien dire… ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix et surtout les habitants de la maison n'apprécierait peut-être pas de recevoir une réclamation sur les horaires du petit-déjeuner de la part du prisonnier du second. Draco pouffa. Et mangea en même temps quelques fils de laine. Il rejeta la couverture vers le bas du lit et se redressa en toussant. Il grimaça en sentant qu'il en avalait un. La grasse matinée avait assez duré ! Et surtout il lui fallait boire quelque chose pour faire passer le goût infeste de la vielle laine.

L'examen rapide du plateau lui confirma que celui-ci venait bien de son ancien professeur de DCFM. Thé vert pour Lupin. Earl Grey pour Potter. Draco raffola de la bergamote du second, mais appréciait le complément de lait proposé par Lupin, auquel ne pensait pas toujours Potter. Distraitement, Malfoy piqua dans ses œufs brouillés et entreprit d'enfiler son pantalon avant de s'installer pour déguster.

Le blond repensa aux derniers jours. Trois jours que Potter avait quitté sa rouquine pour une raison qu'il refusait encore de divulguer. Parfois Draco se disait qu'il avait simplement retrouvé un peu d'esprit. Ginny Weasley ne manquait pas d'atouts agréables, mais par Salazar, c'était une Weasley ! Un toast à la marmelade plus tard, il se demanda si Granger et Weasley étaient ici aussi. Oui, s'il en croyait ce qu'il entendait en sous-jacent des histoires que Potter croyait utile de lui relater. Potter ne lâchait pas une minute son idée stupide d'attendre de l'aide de sa part. Il n'avait pas expliqué plus ce qu'il attendait de lui mais Draco savait que dans tous les cas c'était stupide. Il se contentait de lui rire au nez à chaque fois qu'une éventuelle collaboration entre eux étaient évoqués. Il était un Malfoy, les Malfoy servaient le Lord. Point. . Et si lui se complaisait à être loin de son Maître, ce n'était que temporaire…. Oui, temporaire, se justifia-t-il mentalement en avalant une gorgée de thé. Ok, admit-il en finissant la tasse, il était très bien loin du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais être bien loin de lui ne voulait pas obligatoirement dire près de Potter.

Satisfait de ses conclusions, il se releva et attrapa son pull. Celui-ci sentait le propre. Quiconque s'occupait du linge dans cette maison était doué. Et là, il rêva d'un Weasley en train de lui laver ses vêtements. Les Gryffondors avaient peut-être un seul mérite, ils savaient prendre soin de leur prisonnier comme leur âme charitable leur dictait. Il venait de réajuster son col et de juger satisfait le résultat que la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Il n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir l'ombre de Potter dans le cadre de porte avant de le voir fondre sur lui. Les yeux écarquillés, il se sentit plaqué violemment contre le mur, le torse et le cou comprimés par le bras et la main gauche du brun, son bras gauche enserré par la seconde main de son agresseur et le bras droit douloureusement tassé entre le mur et son corps. Il eut un hoquet de surprise et fixa les prunelles noirs rage de Potter…

Harry ne pensait plus. Il lui fallait une dernière réponse. Une seule et unique question tournait dans sa tête. Après il pourrait recommencer à respirer. A réfléchir.

Il ne sut jamais comment il arriva devant la porte du second, mais il la passa sans attendre. La porte, ouverte à la volée, claqua contre le mur. Malfoy était devant le miroir. Harry traversa la pièce en quelques enjambées, et fondit sur le blond. Il aurait pu apercevoir la surprise passer dans le regard de son vis-à-vis, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il le plaqua violement contre le mur, le maintenant fermement à l'aide de son bras gauche. Malfoy ne bougea pas durant un long moment, tétanisé par la surprise. Le brun eut ainsi le temps de déplacer sa main droite sans que l'agressé ne se débatte. Il enserra la manche du pull et la remonta jusqu'au coude. Il devait savoir. Le frottement sec du tissu sur sa peau irrita le blond. Il revint sur terre. Harry ne se préoccupait même plus de lui, il avait les yeux rivés sur son avant-bras. Vierge. Et Malfoy comprit. Il sentit la pression diminuer sur son corps. Harry le relâcha d'un coup. Ses yeux noirs avaient perdus un peu de leur rage. Draco reprit son souffle, difficilement. Son agresseur faisait déjà marche arrière vers le couloir. Il ne le supporta pas. Pas ce silence, cette indifférence, après autant d'ardeur.

« Alors satisfait Potter ? » cria-t-il, la voix enrouée.

Le brun fit volte-face. Le Serpentard sut immédiatement qu'il avait fait une erreur, un petit quelque chose lui enserra le ventre. Potter, la brutalité des gestes, la noirceur de ses yeux, tout lui était revenu. Faisant chemin inverse, le brun pointa son index sur lui.

« Content pour toi ! » gronda-t-il, très fort.

« Pour moi ? » ne put-il que répéter incrédule.

Le Gryffondor avança encore pour n'être plus qu'à un souffle de lui, mais ne le toucha plus.

« Dans le cas contraire, tu serais mort. »

Draco choisit de se taire... Les yeux de Potter lui en rappelaient dangereusement d'autres. Pourquoi maintenant ? Et pourquoi le massacrer pour une petite marque noire, alors qu'il était prêt à lui offrir une sorte de collaboration hier encore.

« Que...? »

Il avait besoin d'explications, un besoin incontrôlable. Harry parut assez bon pour lui en donner.

« Les Mangemorts ont attaqués le Ministère, je tenais à certaines personnes... » souffla-t-il.

Draco déglutit. Harry le sonda, le décrypta et retourna vers le couloir. Malfoy réussit à récupérer la totalité de ses capacités et bougea enfin. Il rattrapa le brun et lui agrippa l'épaule. Potter se retourna, les gestes toujours aussi abruptes.

« Quoi ! »

« Je ne veux pas être un Mangemort... »

C'était un chuchotement. C'était une déposition. C'était un aveu. C'était une libération.

Harry se mordit la langue. Il se contenta de le fixer sans ciller.

« Je ne le veux plus. Je ne le veux pas. Je ne l'ai peut-être jamais souhaité après tout. » réitéra-t-il en murmurant la main toujours posée sur l'épaule d'Harry, la serrant inconsciemment.

« Je te crois. » avoua le brun

« Pourquoi ? »

Le murmure était à peine plus haut mais demeurait incertain. La voix ne tremblait pas. Un Malfoy n'avait jamais la voix qui tremble ! Ou du moins pas tant qu'il pouvait le maîtriser. Pourtant l'incertitude flottait sur chacun de ses mots. Harry le fixa droit dans les yeux. L'émeraude revenue. Le vert contre le gris.

« Parce que finalement Malfoy tu ne m'as jamais menti. Insulté, frappé, ignoré, hurlé tes vérités dérangeantes ou abjectes, mais jamais menti. »

Le blond se redressa, plus sûr de lui.

« Et si je mentais pour me protéger, après tout je suis un Serpentard. » répliqua-t-il son intolérable ton détaché retrouvé.

Harry le dévisagea de haut en bas, prenant tout son temps. Et un sourire prit possession de son visage. Un de ceux qui agaçait prodigieusement Malfoy. Celui où Potter lui criait qu'il en savait plus que lui. Celui qu'il aurait volontiers effacer de ce visage, s'il ne lui avait pas permis de se sentir à nouveau bien, comme si l'ancien Potter et l'ancien Malfoy se retrouvaient l'espace d'une seconde.

« Ne nous insultes pas Malfoy. » sourit-il détachant rapidement la main du blond toujours sur son épaule.

Et cette fois, il repartit de la pièce sans attendre la réaction du Serpentard.

""

« Alors, le Mangemort a enfin eu ce qu'il méritait ? » demanda hargneuse Ginny en le voyant revenir dans le salon.

Harry se figea. Tous l'observaient. Bien sûr, tout le monde avait pu entendre le début de la petite conversation avec Malfoy. Le niveau sonore de son cri avait été assez élevé. Il y avait plusieurs groupes. Ceux qui s'interrogeaient, les plus nombreux, Hermione et Ron en étaient les chefs de file. Ceux qui soufflaient de satisfaction de le voir enfin revenir à la raison, Minerva et Molly en tête. Et le dernier groupe qui ne comprenait finalement que Ginny, la haine et la satisfaction d'imaginer le blond mal en point au second. Harry ressentit de la colère. Toute la peine qu'il avait pu sentir envers elle en espérant le retour d'Arthur s'évanouit. Ginny exagérait. Passionnée, enflammée. Comme toujours. Celui lui avait plu à une époque. Il ne comprenait plus pourquoi. Il venait de comprendre que ce trait de caractère marchait autant dans le positif que le négatif.

« Aucun Mangemort ne se trouve dans cette maison. » répliqua-t-il froidement. « Oh Professeur McGonagall, vous êtes arrivée, c'est un plaisir de vous voir. » sourit-il aimablement.

Minerva s'étrangla, son bras encore douloureux par le choc avec le jeune homme. Harry n'y fit pas attention et s'installa aux côtés de Lupin et Tonks sur le canapé.

« Bien monsieur Potter, nous parlions avant que vous nous fassiez l'honneur de votre présence que... »

« Oh, je n'étais pas parti si longtemps. » se défendit le brun.

« ... je disais donc avant que monsieur Potter ne nous fasse l'honneur de sa présence et ne me coupe la parole, » continua Minerva, « que Maugrey était directement parti voir un de ces contacts chez les alchimistes pour cette nouvelle technique d'attaque. Et vous, mon cher Remus, j'en suis confuse et désolée, mais la mission ne peut être reportée. »

Le loup-garou cligna des yeux d'acquiescement et Tonks se serra encore plus contre lui. Remus devait retourner chez les loups garous, certains pouvaient encore être acquis à la cause de la Lumière.

« Je retourne immédiatement en Roumanie de mon côté. » fit Charlie.

Harry haussa les sourcils. Puis il sentit le regard de son ex sur lui, qui lui fit oublier ses questions. Un sourire cruel apparut sur ses lèvres, faisant froncer les sourcils d'Hermione qui l'observait depuis son entrée.

« Cette conversation ne devrait-elle pas être réservée aux membres de l'Ordre ? » reprit la voix doucereuse d'Harry.

« Harry ? Nous ne sommes qu'entre nous... »

« Pas tout à fait, Fred. »

Il était cruel inutilement. Il le savait et pourtant ne pouvait s'en empêcher en fixant Ginny. Elle devait choisir. Elle ne pouvait pas les blâmer d'avoir choisi d'intégrer l'Ordre et vouloir dans le même temps participer à leurs activités. Harry ne se doutait pas qu'elle finirait par les rejoindre. Ginny était trop droite dans ses convictions pour ne pas le faire. Mais en attendant...

« Harry ! » s'offusqua Molly.

« Il a raison, Molly. » trancha McGonagall.

Ginny quitta la pièce avec un regard de feu pour Harry qui lui offrit son sourire le plus hypocrite. Ron haussa les yeux au ciel, Hermione s'autorisa un sourire distrait. Le reste de la réunion improvisée se déroula simplement. Chacun reçût une nouvelle affectation. Sauf le Trio. Tous firent comme si c'était normal, puisque tous savaient que les trois gens avaient une idée très précise de leur mission secrète. Au moment de se séparer, Hermione demanda à être informer du lieu et jour de l'enterrement de Cho et sa mère. Harry remercia son amie d'un regard complice. Elle avait posé cette question pour lui, sachant qu'il n'oserait pas. Trop peur de craquer. Elle était toujours tellement là pour lui...

« Harry, je vais me doucher, mais on se retrouve après dans la bibliothèque ? » lui dit Ron, la mine beaucoup plus réveillé.

« Ok. »

« Harry il va falloir qu'on se décide. » intervint Hermione, une fois que Ron et tous les membres furent sortis.

« Pour ? »

« Godric's Hollow. Si on veut y aller, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Tout se précipite, après ce sera trop dangereux. »

En le voyant approuver si mécaniquement, Hermione eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras et lui hurler qu'il avait le droit de décider de son parcours et de ne pas suivre ce qu'il lui semblait être son chemin. La fureur passée, Harry avait des cernes plus qu'apparente sous les yeux. Sa fragilité lui sauta aux yeux.

« Oh et puis zut ! » marmonna-t-elle.

Elle l'attrapa et le serra dans ses bras. Harry hoqueta.

« Mione ? » demanda-t-il étonné.

« Tu veux vraiment aller là-bas ? » chuchota Hermione le serrant plus fortement.

« Oui, mais là... »

« Tais-toi. » ordonna Hermione faisant comprendre à Harry qu'elle avait autant besoin de cette étreinte que lui.

Harry referma ses bras autour de la taille d'Hermione la serrant contre lui. Il aurait pu être vexé par la force d'Hermione. Elle avait bien grandie, étant plus grande que lui maintenant. Elle aurait pu donner l'apparence de réconforter un enfant, mais il n'en avait cure. Il était si bien dans ces bras, si calme. Un moment de bien-être. Ces moments qui se faisaient trop rare. Harry se serra encore plus contre Hermione, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de la lionne. Après qu'importe qui pourrait les surprendre, que le portrait hurle des ignominies dans le couloir. Il était bien…

« J'ai besoin d'aller voir mes parents. » murmura-t-il près de son oreille.

Hermione frissonna légèrement, resserrant son étreinte.

""

« Harry ! »

Une fois.

Le brun soupira d'agacement. Depuis ce matin, il n'avait cessé d'être appelé de toute part. Hermione pour peaufiner le plan de camouflage, Lupin pour les dernières explications sur l'emplacement de la tombe de ses parents – le loup-garou était à la fois heureux et inquiet de cette sortie –, Molly pour savoir s'il ne voulait vraiment pas reporter et Maugrey qui l'avait rappelé trois fois pour les sorts de la chambre mauve. Le déjeuner et dîner avaient été une épreuve. Harry en avait la tête qui tournait. Et maintenant Arthur. Ginny et son mutisme en devenaient un délice.

« Harry ! »

Deux fois.

Il continua de lire. Hermione lui avait prêté un ouvrage. Il traitait de vieille magie oubliée et si le brun avait accepté d'ouvrir le livre un peu à contrecœur, il devait avouer que sa meilleure amie ne s'était pas trompée : passer les premiers chapitres complètement gonflants, le reste s'avérait sinon captivant, au moins intéressant. Il n'apprendrait jamais assez de moyens pour tuer Voldemort.

« Harry. »

Trois fois.

Il tourna l'avant-dernière page de son chapitre, bien décidé à ne pas répondre avant d'en avoir lu le point final. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur monsieur Weasley.

« Harry, tu ne m'as pas entendu ? »

Le brun cacha son sourire moqueur.

« Je lisais. »

« Oh... », le roux eut un moment de flottement qui aurait pu vexer Potter, « c'est bien, mais je te cherchais, le Ministre m'a fait parvenir un message. »

Harry se redressa sur son lit, piqué de curiosité. « Le Ministre ? Il n'a pas mieux à faire avec l'attaque de hier ? »

« Il voudrait te voir, il m'a demandé une adresse pour te trouver, j'ai bien évidemment tu la situation, je lui ai parlé de ta famille moldue. »

Harry esquissa une grimace. Scrimgeour chez l'oncle Vernon. Un régal qu'il n'aurait pas aimé manqué, si seulement revoir l'un ou l'autre ne lui retournait pas l'estomac. Il haussa les épaules et reprit sa lecture en marmonnant que le Ministre n'avait qu'à continuer à le chercher.

« Harry ! »

Il plaqua son livre sur les draps de rage ! Arthur en sursauta. Doux Godric n'était-il pas possible d'être seul plus de 15 minutes dans ce vieux manoir ?

« Harry ! »

Deux fois.

Cependant, il n'y aurait pas de troisième fois puisqu'il venait de reconnaitre la "douce" voix d'Hermione, un regard vers son réveil le fit sauter sur ses pieds.

« Merde, j'ai oublié l'heure ! Au revoir Arthur. »

Il attrapa au passage sa cape d'invisibilité. Hermione avait décidé que la cape et quelques sorts de Désillusions feraient l'affaire. Il l'avait laissé décider, après tout pour lui l'important était d'y aller, par n'importe quel moyen. Mais son amie, convaincue que Voldemort s'attendait à ce qu'Harry revienne sur le lieu où ses parents étaient morts, ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Aussi il avait dû promettre de lui obéir si le danger devenait trop grand.

Il retrouva Ron et Hermione près de l'entrée. Son meilleur ami lui fit un sourire d'encouragement. Puis ils sortirent sur le perron et transplanèrent dans le village sous le couvert de l'obscurité du début de soirée.

Harry n'avait plus prononcé le moindre mot après leur départ. Il s'était contenté de tenir Hermione par le bras pour transplaner. Devant eux, la plaque du nom de village se balançait doucement au rythme du vent : Godric's Hollow.

Voilà, ils y étaient. Il y était. Aucun d'eux n'était jamais venu ici. C'était inexact d'ailleurs. Harry Potter y avait vécu durant un temps. Mais Harry, le Survivant, l'Elu, y venait pour la première fois et... Ils en avaient tellement entendu parler. Par des livres, par les histoires de ses parents, par la découverte de sa propre existence. Et là, ils y étaient.

Harry serra les poings sans s'en rendre compte. Son visage était blême mais il s'efforçait de ne laisser passer aucune émotion. Ce moment, celui où il allait voir pour la première fois de sa vie l'endroit où il était né et où tout avait commencé, se devait d'être intime. Il lâcha le bras d'Hermione et glissa de sous la cape. Ron lui jeta un sort de Désillusion, tandis qu'Hermione en lança un de Détection, qu'elle avait découvert lors de ses récentes recherches.

Il fit quelques pas. Ses yeux visitaient le lieu, s'accrochant à chaque détails, même insignifiants. Les maisonnées se ressemblaient toutes, il retint une larme. Une agréable sensation de plénitude emplissait son cœur à chacun de ses pas. Il entendait les pas discrets de Ron et Hermione derrière lui. Ils les imaginaient serrés l'un contre l'autre pour ne pas dépasser de la cape.

Avec une lente progression, ils arrivèrent devant l'église. Le cimetière se trouvait derrière. Harry dépassa la grille d'entrée et les bruits de pas se stoppèrent derrière lui. Il fit quelques mètres avant de se stopper bouleversé. Au lieu de l'obélisque couvert de noms, il y avait maintenant une statue représentant trois personnes : un homme avec des lunettes et des cheveux en bataille, une belle femme à la longue chevelure, aux traits bienveillants et un bébé qu'elle portait dans les bras. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé cela. Ses genoux le lâchèrent. Il s'écroula au sol.

Derrière, Hermione et Ron n'avaient pas bougé. Ils étaient restés sur le trottoir devant la grille et avaient observé silencieusement Harry. Lorsqu'il le vit tomber à terre, Hermione retint un cri et Ron l'empoignait déjà pour courir le rejoindre. Mais le brun se releva rapidement et leur fit un signe de la main. Tout allait bien. Voir ses yeux rouges fut une torture. Ils se sentaient mal d'avoir insisté pour l'accompagner et dans le même temps surent que jamais ils n'auraient pu le laisser venir seul.

Harry se redressa immédiatement, le pantalon déchiré par une pierre. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter ses amis. Il se fixa plus que ses parents. Il était heureux, évoqué comme heureux. L'avait-il vraiment autant été un jour ? Il resta là, sans un bruit. Puis il reprit sa marche entre les tombes. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. La statue avait de nouveau laissé place au monument classique. Il s'enfonça plus profondément dans le cimetière, hors de vue de ses compagnons qui n'hésitèrent plus et entrèrent à sa suite. Harry, inconscient d'être suivi et protégé, se penchait pour regarder les inscriptions des pierres tombales. Il reconnut plusieurs noms. Des proches d'élèves de Poudlard. Le nom de Dumbledore attira son regard. Kendra Dumbledore. Et sa fille Ariana. De la famille proche au directeur ? Il ne lui en avait pas parlé qu'ils partageaient des racines à Godric's Hollow. Ils auraient pu y venir ensemble. Mais non, le fait d'avoir des souvenirs en commun était apparemment moins important dans leur tâche commune. Harry fut content que personne ne puisse le voir. La violence de cette découverte et la douleur de ses traits n'appartenait qu'à lui seul. Il continua son chemin sans se retourner. Il ne voulait pas que son exaltation de "rencontrer" ses parents se teinte de ressentiment. L'obscurité croissante ne l'aidait pas. Et encore il était en été, le soleil lui offrait encore de son temps. Il serait cru en plein jour, la soirée était chaude, presque autant que la journée brûlante qui venait de passer. Il frotta une pierre pleine de mousse, mais ne put lire qu'un nom commençant par Ign..., toujours pas. Chaque fois qu'il passait devant une nouvelle pierre tombale, il ressentait un petit tressaillement d'impatience mêlée d'appréhension. Même avec les indications de Remus, il devait chercher.

Et puis... ce fut la même sensation d'écrasement que lors de la mort de Dumbledore, les poumons comprimés, un chagrin qui lui aplatissait le cœur.

JAMES POTTER, NÉ LE 27 MARS 1960

MORT LE 31 OCTOBRE 1981

LILY POTTER-EVANS, NEÉ LE 30 JANVIER 1960

MORTE LE 31 OCTOBRE 1981

_LE DERNIER ENNEMI QUI SERA DETRUIT, C'EST LA MORT_

Harry se frotta la cicatrice. Morts le 31 octobre 1981. Lui était né en quelque sorte ce jour-là. Il n'avait vraiment fait que croiser ses parents. Il s'agenouilla. Tous ses gens qui avaient connus ses parents auraient plus leur place ici devant leur dernière demeure. Il se sentit soudain déplacé. La statue, l'hommage... Lily et James Potter avaient été des sorciers très appréciés. Gentils, bons amis, fidèles, loyaux, courageux... mais lui, Harry, ne les avaient jamais connus. Leur propre fils.

Il lui vint à l'idée qu'il aurait dû apporter quelque chose à déposer. Il avait été si empressé de venir. Mais il n'avait rien pensé à emmener avec lui. Il était leur fils. C'était ce qu'un fils faisait pourtant. Déposer une coupe de fleur sur la tombe de ses parents. Mais personne ne lui avait appris. Comme personne ne lui avait appris à être leur fils. Peut-être que Sirius aurait pu ? Non, il lui aurait juste appris à être James. Lupin ? Si la douleur de sa condition ne lui avait pas déjà été une épreuve sans fin, peut-être.

Ses yeux revinrent sur l'inscription. Il rit jaune. Jamais ils ne vivraient plus. Les mots vides de réalité n'existaient que pour garder un peu d'espoir. Il n'en avait plus de raison. Les larmes revinrent avant qu'il n'ait pu songer à les arrêter. Elles coulaient brûlantes, comme la soirée. Les ossements de James et Lily Potter gisaient là, peut-être même simple poussières. Harry dont le cœur battait encore grâce à leur sacrifice souhaita reposer à côté de ses étrangers. Ses yeux étaient rouges. Il essuya ses larmes. Hermione et Ron l'attendaient, le monde l'attendait. Qu'il le sauve ou qu'il meurt. Tous attendaient qu'il fasse quelque chose...

Hermione et Ron attendirent un long moment qu'Harry vint les rejoindre. Lorsqu'il le fit, ses yeux et ses joues gardaient la trace de ses larmes mais son attitude avait changé. C'était la dernière fois où il avait décidé de se laisser aller. A partir de maintenant, il serait fort et insensible. Il laisserait sa colère et sa quête prendre le dessus, et ne vivrait que par elles.

« Tu veux aller voir la maison ? » chuchota Hermione, toujours sous la cape.

« Non. »

Ron ne comprit pas le ton ferme de son ami. Après tout venir ici était son idée. Hermione était trop concentrée sur les alentours qu'elle ne songea pas à se questionner sur ce changement. Elle était bien trop soulagée du bon déroulement de leur sortie.

« Retour à la maison alors ! » déclara-t-elle en empoignant la main d'Harry. Un petit pop retentit sur le parvis de l'église. Ron les suivit dans la seconde.

Ce soir-là, après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à Ron, Harry sortit silencieusement de sous son lit l'album photo offert par Hagrid, il y avait déjà longtemps. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il contempla les vieilles images sur lesquelles ses parents lui souriaient et lui adressaient des signes de la main. C'était tout ce qui lui restait d'eux à présent.

Il rangea l'album à sa place avec la ferme volonté de ne plus le ressortir avant un long moment. Avant la mort... Voldemort ou lui.

_Que votre mort soit vengé..._

Il était leur fils et s'était à lui seul de les venger. Il était né le 31 octobre 1981 pour les venger...

_à suivre_

* * *

_03 novembre 2012_


	7. Chapitre 6

La chaleur était infernale. L'été londonien commençait bien. Trop bien. La petite chaleur habituelle avait laissé place à une canicule insupportable. Elle s'épongea le front avec le revers de la main. A la radio, ils disaient que le réchauffement climatique rendait le temps encore plus imprévisible qu'auparavant. Alors qu'avant la pluie était fréquente et toujours imprévue, aujourd'hui on assistait à de soudains moments de soleil intense et de chaleur sèche. Le pic de 40°C avait été atteint la veille et même si un petit vent aujourd'hui lui permettait de respirer, elle rêvait de pouvoir prendre une douche. La météo caniculaire transformait la capitale en fournaise et les fumées de voitures devenaient suffocantes. Pic de chaleur. Pic de pollution. Elle maudit son monde et implora de lui envoyer la pluie. Et puis cette odeur ! Avec les hautes températures, l'odeur habituellement désagréable du quartier devenait carrément pestilentielle. Encore une raison d'implorer l'averse.

Elle avait revêtu son unique débardeur. Rouge, il était un peu déchiré par endroit, mais le recoudre était compliqué, le tissu était si fin qu'à chaque fois, il se retrouvait au point de départ en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Elle avait donc abandonné. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si elle devait l'enfiler souvent, heureusement.

« Hey, ma belle ! Tu viens me voir ? » lui cria le premier, la cigarette au bec.

« Vise-moi le paquet ! J'peux déballer ? » saliva le second.

La jeune femme eut un léger haut le cœur en humant son haleine avinée.

« Il n'est pas à toi ce lot, Tyl, moi par contre... »

Elle repoussa le troisième du plat de la main. Il s'écroula dans une poubelle, les détritus se répandirent sur lui, et nullement dérangé s'assoupit. La biture qu'ils tenaient tous était un réconfort. Elle resterait plus forte qu'eux tant qu'ils seraient dans cet état.

« Besoin d'aide ? »

« Non, merci. » répondit-elle sans même regarder son interlocuteur.

« J'accepte pas les réponses négatives, Babe. »

Ce surnom affectueux prononcé avec autant de dépravation et aucune tendresse dans la voix...

« Laisse-moi, Ian. Tout va bien. »

Elle le contourna et continua son chemin. Mais la douleur qui enserra son bras la stoppa.

« Ian, lâche-moi, s'il te plait. »

« Et moi, t'm'demandes pas si j'ai bien ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'attendait que cela.

« Suis seul sans toi. Après je suis obligé d'aller chez d'autres, elles doivent payer pour toi. De ne pas être toi... »

Il se pencha pour lui voler un baiser, plus près du léchage de lèvres que du baiser délicat. Elle le repoussa fortement, mais lui n'était malheureusement pas adepte de la bouteille. Il avait bien d'autres addictions. La jeune blonde évanescente avait eu le malheur de passer quelques nuits avec lui voici des années à son arrivée dans la rue et depuis Ian, brute sans esprit, s'était mis en tête qu'elle était à lui. Elle ne lui avait plus jamais céder et cela allait le mettait parfois dans un état proche de la rage furieuse. Il ne connaissait pas sa nouvelle adresse et elle espérait que ce fait perdurerait encore. Les dernières paroles d'Ian la l'auraient fait culpabiliser si elle n'avait pas depuis le temps arrêter de l'écouter.

« Ian... » supplia-t-elle.

« Babe... » soupira-t-il excité, la touchant de partout.

Elle se débattit, inquiète. Le brun avait été arrêté durant quelques mois, elle avait appris à vivre sans lui et recommencer à devoir l'éviter ne l'enchantait pas.

« Hey boy ! Tiou'vas me faire plaisir de dégager de devant chez moi ! » gronda la grave voix d'Hisham derrière eux.

Le patron du bar, immigré nigérien, en plus de servir le meilleur whisky du quartier était une vraie armoire à glace. Il n'avait pas souvent de problèmes de disciplines dans son établissement ou bien c'était lui qui y mettait un terme rapide grâce à quelques coups bien servis dont certains avaient eu du mal à s'en remettre.

« J'ai juste parlé de toi, il me semble Ian ! » rugit-il en le voyant prendre la fuite en tirant le poignet de la blonde.

Le brun comprit qu'il n'y avait pas à répondre, lâcha la jeune femme, salua le noir d'un doigt d'honneur et déguerpit. Sa proie reprit lentement son souffle, réajustant ses vêtements.

« Ca va Jonquille ? Je ne savais pas qu'il était de retour. »

« Ça va. Merci Hisham. Et oui, apparemment. »

« Fait gaffe à toi » dit-il en retournant déjà à l'intérieur du bar.

Le conseil était plus par politesse qu'autre chose. Faire attention à soi était la règle numéro une dans ses rues. Puis il se rappela à qui il parlait et rajouta rudement.

« Compte pas sur tes fées pour t'aider. On est juste seul ici-bas ! »

""

Métaphoriquement, des éclairs auraient pu fondre sur eux, le sol aurait pu trembler, ou le ciel aurait dû imploser. Voldemort était en colère. Une colère noire, profonde. Car il n'était entouré que d'imbéciles. Et il ne pouvait pas même tuer ses présents imbéciles puisque pour une fois ils n'étaient pour rien dans sa colère.

« Maître, nous allons rétablir la vérité, tout le monde saura. Je vais envoyer mes meilleurs Mangemorts pour... »

« TES meilleurs Mangemorts ? Voudrais-tu prendre ma place, Lucius ? répondit-il sur le qui-vive.

« Non, Maître ! Ce n'est pas ce que je ... »

Le Lord balaya ses excuses d'un geste pressé. Lucius comprit qu'il gagnerait à se taire. Depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban, il avait repris sa place auprès du Seigneur Noir, l'attaque du Ministère et la nouvelle technique apportée par les études de Redis ayant été un succès. Il possédait une nouvelle baguette offerte par le prisonnier de son Manoir.

« Voulez-vous que je fasse amener Redis ? » proposa-t-il finalement.

Voldemort aurait voulu accepter et torturer un de ses petits larbins. Dommage que le blond ou Redis lui soient encore utiles.

« Non. La sphère a été un succès. C'est le Ministère qui doit PAYER. » reprit-il en froissant la Gazette.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le congédia. Nagini ondula jusqu'à lui et s'enroula autour des barreaux de son trône.

« Tu es ma plus fidèle ! » lui siffla-t-il en Fourchelang.

Le serpent sembla lui sourire pour réponse.

« Severus ! » ordonna-t-il. « Va me chercher Severus. » continua-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

La femelle reptile descendit le long de son maître et glissa sur les pavés. Les quartiers de l'occlumens se trouvaient au premier, non loin du grand escalier. Le Maitre des Potions faisait les 100 pas en travers de son bureau, la Gazette des Sorciers jetée au sol. Il fulminait. Par tous les Fondateurs, parfois la bêtise du Ministère frôlait l'invraisemblable. Sa véritable allégeance méritait peut-être d'être réexaminer. Nagini entra alors qu'il jurait. Quiconque aurait sursauté. Pas lui. Il se contenta de fixer l'abominable animal qui le sifflait.

« J'arrive ! »

S'incliner devant un serpent lui donnait la nausée.

Mais il sortit, se réconfortant qu'au moins pour une fois, le Seigneur Noir et lui devaient vraiment être dans le même état d'esprit.

""

« C'est une blague ? » s'étrangla Lupin, en recrachant son thé.

« Rémus ! » s'écria sa compagne aspergée par le dit-thé.

« Tu as donc lu. » déclara Arthur, rentré durant la scène.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » s'indigna Molly, la théière en main pour resservir Lupin.

« Alastor en a avalé de travers. » expliqua Minerva, la tasse brûlante aux lèvres.

« Et King ? » s'interrogea le loup-garou.

« Déjà au Ministère. Il était assez "blanc" en partant. »

« Comment la Gazette a-t-elle pu accepter cela ? »

« La Gazette et les médias en général n'ont rien inventé. Ils ont repris ce que le Ministère a déclaré. » freina Arthur. « J'ai honte pour eux. »

« Ils pensaient bien faire... »

« Tonks ! Ceci est la plus grosse bêtise que je n'ai jamais entendue ! » grogna Rémus. « Mais regarde ! »

Il lui fourra le journal sous le nez violement. Elle le repoussa.

« Je sais, j'avais lu avant toi ! Je ne dis pas qu'ils ont raison, mais ils doivent penser bien faire ! Ne pas alarmer la population ! »

Le ton montait dangereusement entre eux. Lupin d'ordinaire calme avait le teint rouge et tous pouvaient apercevoir le loup en lui. Tonks n'était pas en reste, mais elle refusait de se faire hurler dessus pour une connerie du Ministère.

« Cette nouvelle sonne le glas du Ministère ! Et aucun conseiller ne l'a-t-il vu ? Scrimgeour est-il un tel crétin ? Comment on-t-il pu croire que Voldemort acceptera cela ! C'est une insulte ! »

« Rémus ... »

« Pas de Rémus, qui tienne ! Harry et ses amis vont risquer leurs vies pour un monde qui n'est même pas capable d'affronter la vérité ! »

Molly blêmit à l'allusion. Le loup-garou se reprit, plus calmement. « Harry a-t-il déjà vu cette hérésie ? »

« Les enfants ne sont pas encore descendus. Ils sont rentrés tard hier. »

« Et des personnes mal intentionnées les ont réveillés par leurs hurlements... »

La frimousse mal réveillée d'Harry les cheveux plus décoiffées que jamais les fixaient mécontents depuis l'embrassure de la porte.

« Vous pourriez avoir honte de vous ! » gronda la voix ensommeillée de Ron depuis le couloir.

Les deux garçons s'installèrent à la table et invoquèrent une grande tasse de chocolat chaud chacun. Les adultes se turent.

« Vous pouvez continuer à hurler maintenant qu'on est réveillés... » railla Harry.

« Et Hermione ? Ginny ? » questionna Tonks, malgré tout amusée par leurs têtes.

« Dans une chambre opposée à la cuisine. » répondit le roux sur un ton jaloux. « Et qu'à fait le Ministère, papa ? »

Arthur hésita un instant, puis donna la Gazette à Ron. La lecture du titre lui fit ouvrir les yeux en grand. Maintenant totalement éveillé, il buta sur ses mots. « C'est... c'est ... enfin... c'est... une... erreur... une plaisanterie... »

« Hélas, non, monsieur Weasley. » fit le professeur McGonagall.

Harry, les yeux passant de Ron à tous les autres, ne pouvait imaginer l'expression horrifiée et consternée de son meilleur ami, il tendit le bras vers la Gazette. Le roux l'arrêta dans son geste.

« Termine d'avaler avant, crois-moi. » conseilla-t-il.

Harry obéit et retendit son bras agacé par tous ces mystères. Cependant en découvrant le titre de la Une du quotidien sorcier, il remercia mentalement Ron pour ses précautions ou bien l'espoir du monde sorcier aurait été tué sottement par étouffement d'une tartine à la marmelade d'orange.

_EXPLOSION AU MINIST__ÈRE : catastrophe due à une poche de méthane dans le sol._

_Alors que les premières conclusions parviennent au Département de la justice magique, en collaboration avec le Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques, le Ministre Scrimgeour a fait une première conférence de presse sur les circonstances de la dramatique explosion de ce lundi 9 juin dans l'Atrium du Ministère. Alors que des voix s'élevaient déjà pour accuser Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom, notre Ministère remet les événements à leur place en déclarant : « Il ne faut pas céder à la panique et à la facilité à chaque fois qu'un drame se produira en notre monde. Les premières conclusions mènent à un déplorable accident. Une poche de méthane présente dans le sol, près du niveau 8 a subi une réaction chimique. L'augmentation brutale de température du gaz a conduit à l'explosion. Mais je vais laisser la parole après au docteur Liam Jensen pour la partie technique. Je voudrais encore redire toute ma détermination pour comprendre ce drame et si nécessaire trouver les responsables, cette poche de gaz aurait dû être surveillée, et tient à représenter mes sincères condoléances en mon nom personnel et celui du Ministère pour les familles des 22 victimes. (...) » (...)_

Harry reposa lentement le journal, incrédule sur ce qu'il venait de lire. Il ne pouvait y croire. Il rêvait encore. Un rêve stupide. Il leva la tête vers Lupin.

« C'est faux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le ton était suppliant. Il avait besoin de cette confirmation. Qu'il n'était pas fou. Le hochement de tête de Lupin, mais aussi ceux de l'ensemble de la tablée lui fit reprendre son souffle.

« Sont-ils fous ? »

« Politiques. C'est peut-être pire. »

« Scrimgeour tente de garder le contrôle sur la population, sur leur peur. Un accident si regrettable soit-il est plus appréciable qu'une attaque de l'ennemi. » expliqua Arthur.

« J'ai honte de mon monde. » fit Molly.

Harry ne pouvait être que d'accord avec elle. Le Ministère entraînait les sorciers vers l'horreur.

« Voldemort va frapper fort... » murmura-t-il effrayé et compréhensif à la fois envers son ennemi.

« J'en ai bien peur... Le pire est devant nous... » conclut Rémus la voix froide.

""

Severus Snape était fatigué. Exténué aurait été le mot juste. Des cernes creusaient le haut de ses joues, sa nuque le faisait souffrir et ses paupières se faisaient trop lourdes par moment. Trop de choses s'étaient passées en trop peu de temps. Dumbledore l'avait prévenu, ce vieux fou savait tout sur tout de toute manière. Il passa une main sur son visage. Il se détestait. Cela n'était pas nouveau et arrivait même très fréquemment. Mais présentement, il se détestait, il se haïssait.

« Cela va être un plaisir de faire équipe avec toi ce soir, mon cher ami. » dit une voix bien connue à ses côtés.

Snape se tourna vers Malfoy et lui fit douloureusement un bref signe de la tête. Lucius... le blond ne le lâchait plus depuis son évasion. Le brun repensa à son amitié intéressée avec le blond. La première chose qui lui avait plu chez ce jeune homme de bonne famille avait été son charisme, sa puissance, son esprit et son argent.

« Narcissa ne t'as toujours pas accordé son pardon ? » demanda-t-il, plus que pour faire la conversation que par réel intérêt.

Lucius haussa les épaules. « Elle s'y fera. Draco a fait son devoir. »

Severus grimaça. Finalement, en y réfléchissant, la petite querelle du couple Malfoy pourrait servir dans l'avenir.

« Ton fils était peut-être trop jeune pour servir le Lord. »

« Oui, je l'ai bien compris... » fit-il, un mauvais rictus anima son visage.

La lâcheté de son fils le soir de la mort de Dumbledore lui avait été rapporté et cela Malfoy ne l'acceptait pas. Encore moins que ce soit Severus qui ait dû palier à cela. Il voulait retrouver Draco et lui réapprendre les manières d'un Malfoy ! Son fils serait un Mangemort de premier ordre ou ne serait pas...

« Il est temps, nous devons y aller. » dit le Maître des Potions.

« Le Maître a été prompt à réagir. Cet imbécile de Scrimgeour ne le verra pas arriver. »

Oh oui, Scrimgeour était un imbécile, mais cela ne suffisait pas à empêcher Severus de se haïr.

« Le Maître veut instaurer la terreur, cela va être une partie de plaisir. » continua Lucius.

Un grognement agacé lui répondit. Lucius rit et traversa les flammes. Severus prit une seconde pour respirer bruyamment une dernière fois.

Il avait trahit son premier maître, puis il avait finalement assassiné le second et enfin il se retrouvait ici, seul contre tous, dans le mauvais camp. A devoir faire l'innommable. Il le savait, il succomberait avant la fin de cette guerre. Si seulement ce jour pouvait enfin arriver...

Il était temps.

""

Elle laissa glisser ses doigts sur la tranche des livres. Il y en avait tellement. Des bandes dessinées, aux romans d'aventures, en passant par les ouvrages illustrés de son enfance. Ses parents avaient tout gardé. Sa chambre était comme un sanctuaire. Son enfance. Ses 11 premières années. Bien évidemment, elle y était revenue chaque année, chaque été, à quelques vacances de Noël, mais plus rien n'avait jamais été pareil. Sa vie familiale stoppée à la rentrée de ses 11 ans.

Elle renifla. Les Sang-Purs, ceux qui la traitaient de Sang-de-Bourbe, les professeurs qui admiraient les inventions moldues apportés par les enfants Nés Moldus, ses amis, tous n'avaient jamais compris le sacrifice qu'ils faisaient en allant à Poudlard. Quitter un monde, leur monde pour l'inconnu. Les enfants sorciers étaient préparés, éduqués pour aller à Poudlard. Pas eux. Comprenaient-ils juste le mur de différence bâti année après année entre ses parents et elle ? Hermione ne l'avait, il est vrai, jamais évoqué, se jurant que la prochaine fois ça irait mieux. Les enfants de moldus ressentaient-ils tous la même chose ? Elle regrettait maintenant de ne jamais avoir pris le temps d'en parler avec Dean ou Colin.

« Ah, tu es là ma chérie, ton père pensait que tu viendrais un peu avec nous sur la terrasse. »

Hermione lui sourit, sa peluche en forme de chat dans les bras. « Je vais venir maman. »

Puis, elle repartit dans ses rêveries, sa mère l'observa émue. Sa fille était devenue une si belle jeune femme. Elle ne l'avait pas vu grandir et cela lui amenait souvent les larmes le soir dans son lit, alors qu'elle imaginait ce qu'était la vie de son Hermione. La vie sans eux. Son mari restait plus détaché, mais elle savait qu'il souffrait de la situation. Pourquoi était-ce tombé sur eux ? Pourquoi avaient-ils dû laisser leur petite fille à ces gens ?

Hermione, assise sur son lit, n'était pas loin de penser la même chose. Aurait-ce été différent si elle avait eu des frères et sœurs ? Auraient-ils aussi eu le don ? Ses parents se seraient-ils tout de même retrouvés seuls ?

« Tu sais Hermione, je suis si heureuse de te voir avec nous aujourd'hui. » murmura sa mère, n'ayant pu se résoudre à quitter le seuil de la chambre.

La brunette se leva et vint se lover dans le creux des bras de sa mère. « Moi aussi maman... »

La décision avait été facile à prendre. Les événements du Ministre l'avaient juste précipité. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Même si c'était sûrement la chose la plus compliquée qu'elle avait eu à exécuter de toute sa vie.

« On rejoint papa ? » proposa-t-elle toute sourire.

Monsieur Granger, installé sur un transat, profitait du soleil en lisant le journal.

« Ah, vous voilà. Judith, la voisine voulait te voir pour une histoire de jardin. Je lui ai répondu qu'Hermione était là, alors qu'elle n'avait qu'à passer. Elle n'en reviendra pas de voir comment tu as grandis ma puce ! »

Son père avait la fierté dans la voix. Hermione ne le supporta pas. Alors que son plan initial était de profiter de ses parents au maximum, elle changea d'avis. Après ce serait trop douloureux.

« Papa, maman ? » interpella-t-elle pour avoir toute leur attention.

« Oui ? »

« Je suis désolée... »

Et elle joignit son sort à ses dernières paroles. « Je vous aime. »

Le sortilège avait une teinte d'ocre jaune. Il se dirigea vers ses parents. Trop lentement pour Hermione qui ne supportait pas de le voir. Trop rapidement pour ses parents qui voulurent parler. Le sort les enveloppa... Puis Hermione prononça une nouvelle incantation, se concentra sur sa tâche et occulta sa peine. Il fallait que cela réussisse.

Le tout terminé, elle effaça toute trace de son existence, emballa ses objets les plus précieux dans une valise. Toute sa vie dans une valise... Les larmes lui remontèrent. Elle observa un instant ses parents dans un demi-sommeil sur les canapés du salon et sortit de la maison. Puis en passant devant la maison de sa voisine sonna. Il n'était pas question de laisser un seul indice...

""

La fillette se dit qu'elle devait être morte. Ouvrant les yeux, elle émergea au cœur du froid et des ténèbres. Le froid, elle était couchée dessus. Quant aux ténèbres, elles étaient partout. L'obscurité pesait sur elle telle une épaisse couverture. Aussi Cassie plissa-t-elle furieusement les yeux pour arracher un bout de lumière afin de lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas dans une tombe. Dans un premier temps, elle était immobile, évitant de remuer de peur de rencontrer les parois d'un cercueil, de peur de découvrir que c'était cela la mort, alors qu'elle l'avait imaginé avec plein de douceur, des anges et des couleurs. Elle tendit l'oreille mais ne perçut aucun bruit. Elle renifla, mais ne sentit rien si ce n'était qu'une odeur de moisis, proche de celle que dégagent les vieilles pierres moussues. Quand elle déglutit, un vague goût de pomme lui vint à la bouche. Ce parfum lui rendit la mémoire. Elle avait bu un jus de pomme pour le goûter.

C'était tout ce dont elle se souvenait nettement. Après tout c'était brouillé. Cassie approcha doucement ses mains de son visage, les écartant le moins possible de son corps de peur de heurter des parois. Ses doigts rencontrèrent son menton. Progressant à la manière d'une araignée, ils poursuivirent leur ascension le long de ses joues pour atteindre l'arrête de son nez. Aucune trace de lunette. Elle portait des lunettes, comme grand-père. Il ne serait pas content si elle les avait perdues.

Dans le noir bien sûr, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Mais si la lumière revenait... Cassie respira un petit coup. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. De l'air, est-ce qu'il en restait beaucoup dans cette boîte ? Combien de temps avant... Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Sa gorge se noua, elle se sentit oppressée, des picotements lui vinrent aux yeux. « Faut pas pleurer, faut surtout pas pleurer... » se dit-elle. Sa gorge se serra encore plus, la sensation d'oppression s'accentua dans sa poitrine, ses yeux se remirent à la piquer...

""

« Tu sais où Hermione est allée ? »

« Elle n'a rien dit. »

« Chez ses parents. »

Harry se redressa brusquement. « Tu le savais ! Pourquoi demander alors ? »

« Je voulais savoir si toi tu savais. »

« Non ! Content ? » se vexa-t-il.

Ron rit. « Arrête de nous faire ta jalouse... Elle me l'a dit juste pendant que tu travaillais tes sorts d'attaque avec Fol'Œil. T'étais pas très joignable. »

Harry rougit, honteux et se réinstalla sur le lit. Lui et Ron jouaient à la bataille explosive, en attendant Fred et George qui voulaient leur montrer une de leurs dernières inventions. Harry mit dans un coin de sa tête sa réaction excessive sur Hermione et se reconnecta sur la partie, Ron gagnait trop à son goût. Et cette fois l'enjeu était de taille : la dernière part de tarte à la myrtille de Molly Weasley. La langue tirée, il réfléchissait au meilleur jeu à abattre quand on toqua. Ron donna la permission d'entrer et ce fut son père qui entra.

« Bonjour les garçons. »

« Papa... » répondit le roux distraitement, toujours aussi sérieux lorsqu'il s'agissait de jeux de société.

« Monsieur. »

« Arthur, Harry, appelle moi Arthur. »

« Oui, monsieur Weasley. »

Arthur Weasley sourit et retint un rire. Il s'en voulait de les déranger ainsi, à les voir installés sur leurs lits – qu'ils avaient momentanément rapprochés sans laisser d'espace vide – à jouer intensément comme des adolescents sans souci qu'ils devraient être. Mais le fait était qu'Harry ou son fils n'étaient pas des adolescents sans souci d'adulte.

« Harry, le Ministre a encore insisté pour te parler. Cela paraissait urgent. »

« Qu'il aille au diable ! » jura le brun, en posant triomphal ses cartes.

Ron éclata de joie.

« J'ai mieux ! »

« Impossible ! » s'indigna Harry. « J'avais une chance du tonnerre ! »

« Pas plus que moi ! »

« Bon, je vois que vous êtes occupés, je lui ferai passer le message. » fit Arthur, en sortant.

« Oui, oui, c'est cela... » balaya Harry, dégouté de voir Ron déguster la tarte. « T'as du violet partout ! » se moqua-t-il cherchant à se venger.

« Miam. » lui répondit juste les yeux gourmands et la mine bravade.

« Faux frère ! »

Puis il lui sauta dessus, à grand renforts de coups d'oreillers.

Hermione les entendait du bas, leur éclat de rire résonnait plus fort que la vieille Black. D'ailleurs celle-ci avait dû se lasser, elle se calma d'elle-même. La valise noire derrière elle, la brunette ralentit le pas. Elle ne voulait pas aller déposer tout dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait aucune envie de croiser ses amis maintenant.

« Hermione, ça va ? »

La main de Ginny sur son épaule la réveilla. Elle posa la paume de sa main sur celle de la rousse. Hermione imagina son amie derrière elle, le visage soucieux.

« Ca va Gin. »

La main sur son épaule glissa jusqu'au milieu de son dos, jusqu'à la disparition de la sensation de présence. La rousse se replaça devant elle.

« Non, Hermione, cela ne va pas. Mais on peut faire comme si, ou alors tu viens avec moi t'asseoir un instant et on en parle. »

Ginny lui prit la main, la fit lâcher sa valise et la guida jusqu'au petit bureau inutilisé près de l'entrée. Là-bas personne ne les dérangerait.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Tu as l'air d'un zombie. »

Hermione la fixa, surprise. Ginny expliqua. « Fred s'est passionné pour les films d'horreurs moldus, il a fait acheter un lecteur DVD à George, il m'a forcé à regarder ces trucs en boucle lorsque je me suis installée chez eux 2 jours après... »

« ... après ta rupture. » finit Hermione. « Désolée, j'ai pas beaucoup été là. »

Ginny rit, gênée. « Tu n'es pas vraiment du genre à me serrer dans tes bras en me répétant qu'Harry est un con, non ? »

Hermione admit. Ginny s'installa à côté d'elle. « Alors parfait. »

« Harry n'est pas un con. » se crut obligé de déclarer Hermione.

« Hermione ! C'était une question rhétorique, tu ne m'aides pas là. » Rigola Ginny. Mais elle reprit plus sombre. « Mais cela m'empêche qu'il m'a fait espérer pour me laisser tomber à la première difficulté. Les jumeaux ont beau dire que... »

« Tu lui as fait du chantage ! »

« Contre Malfoy ! Je n'aurais même pas dû devoir en arriver là ! Tu te rends compte qu'il a mis Malfoy dans la balance ! La fouine ! Je ne peux toujours pas y croire ! »

« Harry croit en quelque chose. »

« Regarde même toi tu n'y crois pas. »

« Je ne crois pas en Malfoy. »

« Et pourtant, tu le suis. »

« Je crois en Harry... »

Hermione avait presque murmuré sa dernière phrase et ses yeux se faisaient de feu. Elle poursuivit. « Tu aurais dû croire en lui... »

« Je crois en lui ! » s'écria Ginny, choquée. « J'ai toujours cru en lui, c'est Harry ! Mais là... »

La rousse se laissa tomber dans le creux du fauteuil, avachie par le tourment.

« ... là, je ne pouvais pas, c'était plus fort que moi. Y avait Bill d'un côté, toutes ses horribles blessures, Harry et mon amour pour lui, et Malfoy là dans cette maison... Je ne pouvais pas, je ne peux pas. Je voulais te dire que je pars. »

« Tu pars ? » lâcha Hermione incrédule.

Elle ne devait pas. Pas sa seule amie.

« Je retourne au Terrier. Je ne peux plus rester ici. J'aime Harry depuis tellement de... Je ne peux plus. Je veux venu avec les jumeaux qui devaient voir les garçons, puis je vais repartir après. Maman avec moi. »

« Et Ron ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Maman a bien compris qu'il était inutile de vouloir raisonner Ron. Et puis je crois que papa ne la laisserait pas faire. »

Le silence se fit, chacune méditant sur la nouvelle direction de leur été. « Tu peux venir, tu sais. » fit Ginny, sachant bien qu'elle demandait cela par pure politesse et sans vraiment y croire. Hermione ne répondit d'ailleurs même pas.

« Nous étions venus pour toi et voilà qu'on parle sans cesse de mes histoires de peine de cœur. » fit soudain la plus jeune, reprenant un sourire feint. « Que t'est-il arrivée pour que je lise cette douleur dans tes yeux Hermione ? »

Si le sourire était factice, la sincérité de l'inquiétude n'était pas discutable.

« J'ai moi aussi dû faire un choix. » répondit la brune, les yeux clos.

Ginny resta silencieuse, attendant qu'Hermione trouve ses mots, choisisse son propre rythme.

« Si je croiserais le regard d'Harry maintenant, je le haïrais. »

« J'ai connu cela... » fit Ginny en repensant à sa colère du matin de sa rupture, quand il avait fallu affronter son petit-ami. « Et comment vas-tu le gérer ? »

Hermione passa une main sur son visage, effaçant les dernières traces de larmes. Elle sourit sans joie à son amie.

« Je vais l'éviter jusqu'à ce que cela me passe. »

Ginny déglutit face au regard d'Hermione et comprit. « Alors toi, tu l'as choisi. »

« Oui, Gin, je l'ai choisi entre tous et c'est douloureux. C'est blessant d'y être obligé. D'obliger son cœur à se séparer. Mes parents. Harry. Ron. Toi. Ma vie. C'est douloureux car je ne peux plus tout avoir. Alors j'ai dû choisir. »

« Lui... »

« Oui, lui... » grimaça Hermione.

Ginny vint la serrer dans ses bras. « Prend soin d'Harry et Ron. »

Hermione promit la gorge serrée. Pourquoi cette conversation lui donnait-elle l'impression de quitter Ginny pour longtemps. Elle lui en fit la remarque. Ginny se força à se moquer.

« Le Terrier te sera toujours ouvert, même si je sais que vous avez prévu un voyage tous les 3. Et puis on se retrouvera pour le mariage. Le mariage de Bill et Fleur ! » rajouta-t-elle voyant les réflexions de la brune. « Tu ne peux pas avoir oublié, voyons ! »

Hermione assura que non, embrassa Ginny, qui la serra longtemps contre elle, chacune murmurant des paroles rassurantes pour l'avenir. Chacune ayant besoin d'y croire.

Lorsque Ginny quitta la pièce pour aller faire son sac. Hermione poussa un long soupir. Sans la présence féminine de la rousse, elle allait vraiment finir par regretter son dortoir. Harry et Ron oubliaient encore parfois qu'elle était une femme.

La porte d'entrée grinça et elle reconnut le pas lourd de Kingsley. L'Auror passait de plus en plus de temps au Square, Hermione ne savait pas où il résidait habituellement. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne savait même rien de sa vie. Qui était-il ? Vivait-il seul ? Quel âge avait-il exactement ? Puis le bruit d'une arrivée par cheminette lui donna de nouvelles pensées. Elle reconnut la voix de Remus. Qui jurait contre un tabouret placé juste devant l'âtre. Elle pouffa. Son ancien professeur devait se penser seul. Mais de là, dans son petit bureau poussiéreux, elle entendait tout. Rémus Lupin, encore une énigme. Comment avait-il vécu durant toutes ses années avant d'être rappelé par Dumbledore ? Comment avait-il survécu sans ses amis ? Hermione essayait d'imaginer un monde sans Ron. Un monde sans Harry. Ou pire un monde dans lequel l'un des deux serait à Azkaban pour avoir tué l'autre. Sa gorge se serra à cette simple conjecture.

Elle se roula en boule dans le fauteuil. Les bras du meuble lui tordaient le dos, mais elle n'aurait plus bougé pour rien au monde. Elle se sentit extrêmement seule. Elle était dans une maison pleine de gens et elle était presque seule. Pleins d'amis dont elle savait finalement si peu. Des amis de guerre. Sans question. Juste avec un chemin à parcourir ensemble.

""

Ron ressortit de la douche les cheveux encore dégoulinants. Après la partie de bataille explosive – et par la suite d'oreillers –, et le départ de George et Fred Harry et lui avaient enclenché une partie de Quidditch dans le jardin. Rien de très exceptionnel, les sortilèges anti-moldus ne pouvaient pas trop étendus au-dessus de la maison, mais cela les avaient détendus comme rarement ces derniers temps. Et puis profiter du chaud après-midi d'été sans avoir Hermione pour leur rappeler les tâches à accomplir était plus qu'agréable. Cependant, l'heure avancée de la fin d'après-midi fit froncer le visage du roux. Il descendit jusqu'à la cuisine retrouver son meilleur ami qui préparait le thé.

« Ta mère est partie. » lui indiqua Harry, avant même qu'il ne dise un mot.

Implicitement, il parlait de "sa mère et sa sœur". Mais mieux valait se limiter dans les mots.

« Je sais, elle est venue me voir au moins 10 fois avant pour m'assurer que si je n'avais pas assez à manger, elle viendrait déposer des plats. J'ai l'impression qu'on n'a pas fini de la voir passer. »

« Et puis ton père va continuer à venir nous tenir au courant du Ministère. »

« J'ai assuré Maman que Lupin et Tonks sauraient veiller sur nous, mais l'argument Tonks n'a pas su trouvé d'écho. » rit Ron.

Il prit sa tasse et s'installa. « Dis, tu ne trouves pas étrange qu'Hermione ne soit pas encore rentrée ? »

« Je n'ai pas fait attention. Elle devait être absente longtemps ? »

« Elle comptait passer la journée avec ses parents. »

« Elle est encore dans les temps, alors. » argua Harry.

« Ouais, sais pas. Une impression. »

Harry ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, il était plongé dans ses réflexions. Comment engager la conservation avec Malfoy après la dernière fois.

« Tu as fait le thé à quoi ? »

« Hein ? Oh, juste un thé vert. »

Ron tendit sa tasse, mais Harry le détrompa.

« C'est pas le nôtre, je vais le prendre avec Malfoy. Toi, la théière est là-bas. » Il désigna le dessus du buffet où une autre bouilloire infusait. « Tu peux appeler Kingsley et Rémus, ils sont rentrés. »

Ron grommela. « T'es vraiment décidé à gâcher une belle journée toi ! Et je leur fais la conversation comment à Lupin et Kingsley, on a rien en commun. »

« Tente le Quidditch, ça marche toujours, évite de rappeler à Rémus qu'il a voulu te bouffer, et tout devrait bien se passer. »

Harry plaça deux tasses sur un plateau, avec la théière. Il vérifia l'équilibre précaire du tout et se dirigea vers l'extérieur de la cuisine pour rejoindre le second. Il passait à la porte lorsque Ron l'obligea à se retourner, l'interpellant.

« Hey Harry ! Tu penses que si je me teins en blond, j'aurais l'honneur de tes faveurs. »

Le brun se décomposa un instant avant d'apercevoir la mine amusé de son ami.

« Crétin ! » fit-il, souriant malgré tout que Ron puisse enfin prendre la situation à la plaisanterie.

En haut, Malfoy l'attendait. Il en aurait juré.

« Et sans rien renverser, Potter, tu es presque aussi efficace qu'un elfe. »

La voix était pleine de sourire.

Il l'attendait. C'était maintenant certain.

Cependant il ne poussa pas le divertissement du blond jusqu'à lui répondre.

« Potter, j'ai à te parler. »

Harry sourit intérieurement.

« Mais pas ici. »

Sourire fané.

« Tu veux partir où ? » ironisa le brun.

Malfoy glissa entre les fauteuils vers lui.

« Pas loin, Potter, juste quitter cette pièce. Je songe à devenir claustrophobe, et je n'apprécie pas cela. »

« Et ? »

« Je compte sur toi pour m'empêcher de le devenir. »

« Et ? » s'agaça cette fois Harry. « Malfoy va falloir être clair, car ta santé mentale n'est pas vraiment ma première préoccupation. »

Draco leva les yeux au plafond – décrépi –. « Je vois que non, toi tu es préposé au thé toi. »

« Malfoy ! »

« Bien, je ne veux pas être Mangemort. » dit-il en se dérobant du regard du brun.

« J'ai cru comprendre cela. »

« Et bien, j'ai pris une décision, je dois te la dire. »

« Et là, ce n'est pas possible... » avança Harry.

« Non. Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai à dire. Je veux quitter cette pièce. Et pas aller à la salle de bains ! Non, dans une vraie pièce, un salon. »

Harry réfléchit rapidement. Le rez-de-chaussée était hors de question. Kingsley, Ron et Rémus devaient s'y trouver, et, de toute manière Malfoy ne devait pas approcher de la porte d'entrée ou de la cheminée du salon.

« Une bibliothèque, cela conviendrait-il à sa seigneurie ? »

Draco bougea la bouche de gauche à droite d'une manière pas vraiment aristocratique.

« J'accepte. »

« Passe devant alors. »

Harry sortit sa baguette, prêt à parer à la moindre agression ou supercherie du blond.

« Tu oublies le thé Potter. » fit le Serpentard de sa voix mordante.

Harry ne savait plus s'il devait en rire ou s'en énerver.

« Tu le porteras toi-même blondinet ! »

Malfoy, d'indignation, ouvrit la bouche en grand, puis la referma aussitôt sans une parole. Il se dirigea vers la table, récupéra le plateau et passa dignement devant Harry.

« T'as de la chance que le thé soit une institution. »

Harry choisit d'en sourire, impatient malgré tout t'entendre ce que Malfoy avait à lui dire. Il ne voulait pas être Mangemort. Alors à part accepter sa proposition, que pouvait-il bien lui annoncer d'autres ?

Draco suivit les indications de Potter pour se retrouver dans une immense bibliothèque. Noble sans aucun doute. De Sang-Pur probablement. Il émit un petit sifflement appréciateur. L'un des membres de leur Ordre du Truc devait être quelqu'un d'important pour posséder pareille demeure. Même si la décoration et l'état général laissait préjuger d'un revers de fortune.

« Alors, j'attends. »

Draco le fixa moqueur, s'installa autour d'une des tables du centre. Le brun se précipita pour y dégager les papiers présents. Il les entassa et les posa dans un coin. Malfoy se servit une tasse et laissa Potter en faire de même.

« Je serais neutre dans tout ce bordel. »

Potter en lâcha bruyamment sa tasse et hurla. Le thé était chaud... Son pantalon en était imbibé...

« Putain ! »

Malfoy se délecta de son sautillement grotesque. Harry s'épongea comme il put et serra les dents face à la douleur.

« Malfoy ! T'es dingue ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ? » cria-t-il enfin, le visage en feu.

« Je veux être neutre. »

« On peut pas être neutre dans une guerre ! »

« Je serai la Suisse. » sourit Malfoy, puis but une gorgée du bout des lèvres.

« Merde, tu peux pas être un putain de pays ! T'es Malfoy ! »

« Et justement, je devrais par conséquent être un Mangemort, alors tu devrais être satisfait que je ne souhaite être qu'un représentant de la neutralité. » fit-il moins désinvolte.

« Ce n'est pas ainsi que cela marche, je t'avais proposé une alliance. » protesta Harry.

« Et je la refuse. Poliment en plus. »

« Nous pouvons nous allier. Nous serions puissants. » argumenta le brun.

« Nous sommes ennemis, Potty. » s'agaça Malfoy, usant du surnom inutilisé depuis longtemps pour bien lui prouver ses dires.

« Nous pourrions avoir un ennemi commun... »

« Le Lord n'est mon ennemi ! C'est toi qu'il veut voir mort. »

Harry se redressa, les poings sur la table ! « Comme si je l'oubliais ! La situation empire de jour en jour, après avoir pris Azkaban, le Ministère est maintenant touché ! »

« Azkaban ? » répéta Malfoy, devenu blême un instant.

Harry reprit plus calmement. « Oui, Azkaban est tombé aux mains des Mangemorts et les Détraqueurs sont à Voldemort. Ton père... ton père est libre... Peut-être que ton choix sera différent maintenant, en sachant cela ? Rejoindre papa ? »

« Avec les Détraqueurs dans le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je maintiens encore plus mon idée de la neutralité. » répliqua le blond, passant son père sous silence.

« On ne peut pas être neutre ! » s'indigna Potter.

Le bruit de la tasse de porcelaine sur le plateau retentit. Ils se jugèrent du regard. Malfoy aussi déterminé que Potter.

« Voyons, Potter bien sûr que pour toi, on ne peut pas être neutre ! Le monde des Gryffondors est en noir et blanc. Méchant ou gentil. Moi, j'ai décidé que je ne savais plus qui était les méchants ou les gentils. Je laisse les batailles se passer et après je déciderais. »

« Malfoy... » fit le Rouge et Or, la voix moins combative. « Il faudrait que l'on règle ton cas au plus vite, tu ne trouves pas ? Si tu rejoignais notre cause, je pourrais essayer de parler au Ministère et...

« Whouah Potter ! Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Tu ne mentionnerais même pas mon existence qu'ils seront déjà en train de me juger et de me condamner ! Je suis sûrement recherché en tant que Mangemort. »

« Mais tu ne l'es pas ! Tu n'as tué personne ! »

« Un apprenti Mangemort raté en plus, franchement un Curriculum Vitae très positif ! »

« Si je me porte garant... »

« Avoir une dette envers toi ! Par Salazar, veux-tu vraiment m'humilier ? Non, merci et puis ma décision est prise, je n'approuve pas toutes les actions des Mangemorts, mais je ne t'apprécie pas et je n'apprécie pas plus tous tes crétins d'amis et votre cause idiote. »

« Tu ne peux pas rester caché éternellement, Malfoy ! » cracha Harry, les mains sur la théière chaude.

« Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi, merlin c'est traumatisant de dire cela mais ici, au moins, je suis en vie. Au moins que tu te décides à me livrer. »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait avant, ce n'est pas pour le faire à présent. Sais-tu que tu es lâche Malfoy ? »

Harry espérait secrètement que ce mot le ferait autant réagir que Snape. Mais Draco Malfoy n'avait pas le vécu du professeur maudit.

« Pas lâche Potter, juste neutre... »

Draco porta la porcelaine à ses lèvres et conclut à sa façon. « Très belle collection Potter. »

Harry mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre qu'il parlait des livres.

""

Il déambulait dans le couloir sans vraiment de but, mais le Manoir avait beau être grand, ses pas le menèrent assez rapidement vers sa chambre. Il n'allait tout de même pas allé pleurer au grenier pour la fouine. Il l'avait raccompagné à sa chambre, réactiver les sorts de protections et depuis marchait en repensant à son échec.

« De retour ? Le thé était agréable ? » questionna gentiment Ron.

« Ouais... » répondit-il évasif.

« Hermione est finalement réapparue, après 18h, mais t'aurais vu ses yeux, on avait l'impression qu'elle venait de se réveiller. On devrait aller lui parler non ? »

« Je suis certain qu'elle va bien. » éluda Harry, s'allongeant sur le lit. « De toute façon, on la retrouve au dîner non ? »

« Ouais, d'ailleurs faudrait penser à aller le préparer. » grimaça Ron, feuilletant un magasin sportif. Il continua devant l'œil hagard de son ami. « Ma mère est partie, tu te souviens ? »

« Lupin ? »

« Parti voir Tonks. »

« Kingsley ? » tenta pitoyablement Harry.

« Reparti. On est seuls avec Malfoy, mon pote. »

Harry se releva avec mauvaise volonté. « Et comme je doute que à part manger, tu saches faire quelques chose dans une cuisine, c'est à moi de le faire donc ? »

« Tu peux demander à Hermione au pire, mais arrange toi avec elle après pour sa tirade sur le féminisme. »

« T'as intérêt à pas m'obliger à collaborer avec Kreattur. »

Ron s'éclaffa et crut entendre à la suite. « Et avec de la chance, j'arriverai à empoissonner Malfoy.

""

« Quelque chose vous préoccupe Rufus ? » fit Rod, baissant les yeux sur le dossier.

_Ma vie_, songea le Ministre.

« L'affaire de la sphère verte. »

« Vous avez fait le bon choix. » le coupa son chef de cabinet.

« Je sais bien, mais le rapport des Langues-de-Plomb montre bien que nous avons à faire à de nouvelles menaces. Et il fut un temps où je ne laissais pas avoir par mes ennemis, il va réagir, nous ne devons pas le sous-estimer. »

« Nous gardons un temps précieux ».

« Certes... Mais pour ce qui est de l'affaire de Paddington, c'est bon, Rod faites comme nous l'avons dit. »

« Bien, je dirai à Weasley de s'en charger. »

Le Ministre s'empara des quelques enveloppes du jour. Le courrier avait déjà bien trop attendu. Il lut sans grand intérêt les 3 premières et renvoya la 4ème à un autre service, plus à même d'y répondre. Puis, il s'empara de l'enveloppe numéro 5, inséra le coupe-papier sous le rabat et, gardant la pose, rétorqua. « Pas Percy Weasley, vous vous en chargerez vous-même. »

« Bien, monsieur. Mais le procédé est un peu illégal et je pensais que reporter la tâche sur un assistant. »

« Justement. »

« Est-ce que vous vous seriez redécouvert une conscience tout à coup, Rufus ? Nous en avions pourtant bien parlé avant de vous lancer dans la politique. »

Le sourcil haut, Rufus Scrimgeour ne répondit pas, décacheta l'enveloppe et en sortit l'unique feuillet qu'elle contenait.

« Car loin de moi de vouloir faire supporter toute charge sur les autres, mais dans notre position, il faut préserver votre statut. Mais il suffirait de donner un petit coup de pouce à l'affaire... »

Rod s'aperçut soudain que Rufus avait décroché. Au lieu de l'écouter, il examinait sa lettre.

« Quelque chose cloche ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

« Des conneries. » fit le Ministre, froissant la lettre dans sa paume.

Il l'envoya rejoindre les autres à la corbeille et s'occupa de la suivante. Il en prit connaissance et s'adressa à son chef de cabinet. « Il sera fait comme décidé. »

Il repoussa son fauteuil en arrière. « Rien d'autre pour ce soir ? Parce que j'ai encore du travail à faire et une famille qui m'attend. »

Rod ravala sa fierté et répondit que non, pour le moment, il ne voyait rien d'urgent ce soir et se dirigea vers la sortie. Scrimgeour souriait lorsque Rod franchit le seuil.

Mais son sourire disparut instantanément lorsque l'autre fut parti. Rufus Scrimgeour fit pivoter son fauteuil vers la corbeille et y repêcha la lettre pliée. Il passa les mains sur l'enveloppe. Puis il reprit le feuillet. Un nom. Deux phrases.

_Scrimgeour,_

_Vous n'auriez jamais dû faire cela..._

_Comptez les vôtres..._

Ministre de la Magie anglais, Rufus Scrimgeour logeait Devonshire Place Mews côté sorcier, ruelle en arceau pavée et bordée de résidences chics. Située un peu en retrait des autres manoirs sorciers du cœur de Londres, sa demeure était une impressionnante bâtisse de deux étages – ardoise, boiseries blanches et briques – agrémentée d'un toit en terrasse d'où pendaient des guirlandes de gui.

Il avait été tenté de rappeler Rod pour lui demander conseil, mais s'était ravisé. Il tenait trop à la vie de Cassie. Rufus Scrimgeour était un homme solitaire, presque seul. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de famille, sa fille et son gendre s'étaient tués en mission. Seule sa petite fille habitait avec lui. Et à part son elfe de maison, personne d'autre de son entourage privée n'aurait pu disparaitre. Car il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, la lettre ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Cassie avait été enlevé. La lettre aurait pu être une manœuvre pour le déstabiliser. Mais il était assez intelligent pour savoir que malheureusement non. Il lui suffirait d'appeler Lothie à la maison, et son elfe confirmerait. Il ne le fit pas de son bureau. Puisque malgré tout le petit pourcentage d'incertitude obligatoire existait et il voulait laisser perdurer cette espoir encore un instant.

Mais lorsqu'il poussa la porte d'entrée et qu'il aperçut le sang encore chaud sortir de la tête fracassée de son elfe, le doute n'était plus permis. Cassie lui avait été prise. Et assis en pleurs contre le mur sur la moquette de l'entrée, Rufus Scrimgeour, Ministre de la Magie anglais ne savait que faire...

""

Narcissa Malfoy sécha ses joues. Dans moins d'un quart d'heure, elle allait devoir paraitre devant le Seigneur. Il n'accepterait pas ce signe de faiblesse. Même si elle n'était pas une Mangemorte, ses gestes seraient scrutés par le reste de l'assemblée. Lucius siégerait tout près du Lord et sa situation d'épouse l'obligeait à se trouver à ses côtés. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas dit plus de 10 mots à son époux depuis son retour d'Azkaban. A l'entente ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la mort de Dumbledore, elle avait vu le visage de son époux se refermer. Elle avait mordu sa lèvre de dégoût. Alors qu'elle s'inquiétait depuis des jours comme une damnée pour Draco, lui n'avait eu en tête que les problèmes qu'il allait lui entraîner auprès du Lord. Narcissa en aurait hurlé. S'ils avaient des problèmes avec le Lord, ce n'était sûrement pas de la faute de leur fils ! Lucius savait seul s'engager dans les mauvaises décisions, son fils n'avait fait que suivre que les préceptes qu'il avait appris. Elle se passa de la crème sous les yeux, un sort glamour pourrait être détecté par le Lord. Satisfaite du résultat, elle se leva de devant la coiffeuse et remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements. Elle se figea dans l'expression de lady qu'on lui avait enseignée. Ce soir, elle serait parfaite comme toujours extérieurement, personne n'aurait à se plaindre d'elle, et surtout pas son époux. Intérieurement, elle pleurait son fils et continuerait d'espérer des nouvelles et d'attendre son retour parmi eux.

« Narcissa. » salua Severus.

Elle lui rendit son bonsoir d'un air pincé. Avec lui, la blonde savait qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de trop jouer la comédie, cela en serait même une insulte pour lui. Il savait dans quel tourment elle se débattait. Il était là lorsqu'elle avait craqué. Il était celui qui lui avait appris la nouvelle. Celui qu'elle aurait voulu détesté pour avoir laissé Draco derrière lui. Cependant, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait toujours trouvé le Maître des Potions trop intriguant pour être haï. Et puis si le Serment Inviolable ne l'avait pas tué, c'est qu'il avait rempli sa part du contrat. Elle sentit le regard noir figé sur elle tandis qu'elle rejoignait le rez-de-chaussée et immanquablement elle en frissonna légèrement. En écoutant Lucius pavoiser, elle avait compris que lui et Severus avaient rempli une mission sans problème pour le Lord.

« Hey, Cissy, cesse de…. »

La blonde n'écouta même pas sa sœur. Elle se contenta de poursuivre vers la salle à manger, ils recevaient des invités ce soir, la maîtresse de maison devait être là pour les accueillir.

""

Une lanterne éclairait la porte d'entrée. A l'intérieur, une lumière dessinait des rais de longueur inégale sur les rideaux fermés des fenêtres des portes du rez-de-chaussée. A peine eurent-ils transplanés que des pas vifs claquèrent dans le vestibule vraisemblablement pavé de marbre ou carrelé. La porte s'ouvrit.

« Je vous attendais. » fit Scrimgeour en reculant dans l'ombre dès que la lumière l'inonda.

Une fois, les 2 hommes cagoulés à l'intérieur, il referma la porte et replaça un sort de protection.

« Par ici. »

Il les conduisit vers la droite, leur fit franchir un sol dallé de tomette rouge et les introduisit dans un salon où, sur une petite table près du fauteuil. Il attrapa un verre épais de couleur verte et le vida puis se resservit du vin blanc d'une bouteille posée dans un seau à même le sol.

« Alors, que veux le Seigneur des Ténèbres en échange de Cassie ? »

_à suivre_

* * *

_9 décembre 2012_


	8. Chapitre 7

Après avoir déplacé Lothie de l'entrée, Scrimgeour s'était mis à fureter dans la maison, appelant Cassie partout. Puis il s'était effondré dans le canapé du salon. Là, sur la petite table basse, une seconde lettre l'attendait. Elle était tout aussi courte que la précédente et clair de sens. Quelqu'un viendrait prendre de ses nouvelles dans la nuit. Des gens qui avaient la faculté de lui rendre Cassie, si de son côté lui il les aidait aussi. Le message était clair. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom lui demandait des services en échange de la vie de Cassie. Une vie contre une société. L'équilibre de la balance ne penchait pas en la faveur de la fillette, mais la balance était tenu par son grand-père et il ne tenait qu'à lui de faire pencher le tout dans l'autre direction... Il aurait pu appeler ses amis, d'anciens collègues de confiance, voire même certains membres du Magenmagot... Mais il ne put s'y résoudre. Il prit conscience de combien la charge du ministériat l'avait éloigné de son ancienne vie et isolé. Si encore Albus Dumbledore était vivant... mais même lui avait succombé à la folie de ces temps... Il était donc seul et agirait en tant que tel.

Voilà pourquoi ce matin, il avait marché droit jusqu'à son bureau, prié sa secrétaire qu'il n'était là pour personne et de lui faire appeler Rod pour un rendez-vous exceptionnel.

Après le départ des Mangemorts, il avait réussi à retracer le parcours de Cassie. La fillette était rentrée de son cours de musique comme chaque semaine, Marina lui avait fait à goûter. La nounou de l'enfant partait tous les soirs à 20 heures, et lorsqu'il n'était pas rentré à cette heure-ci, c'était Lothie qui prenait le relais pour le peu de temps avant son retour. Il comptait sur les pouvoirs de l'elfe pour assurer au moindre problème. De toute façon, lui ou Marina, personne n'aurait pu empêcher les Mangemorts d'agir. Son poing s'était serré de rage, lui il aurait dû. Etre là pour son unique petite-fille. L'élever après la mort de ses parents avait été compliqué, mais il devait le faire, par mémoire pour sa fille bien aimée. Il devait la protéger et lui assurer un avenir. Et il avait échoué.

Provisoirement du moins, se reprit-il. Car il allait faire tout ce qui était en pouvoir pour sauver Cassie.

« Vous m'avez fait demander monsieur ? » demanda Rodney, entrant rapidement après avoir reçu l'autorisation verbale du Ministre.

Le ton rouge brique de colère de son assistant ne laissait pas de doute sur le fait qu'il avait entrevu la Une de la Gazette. Rufus Scrimgeour avait appelé aussi le directeur du Chicaneur mais ce fou de Lovegood lui avait répliqué qu'il avait déjà sa Une avec une histoire de petits vers luisants possédés par l'esprit d'un vieux loup garou à la recherche qu'il ne savait quoi. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait arrêté d'écouter. Si la situation aurait été autre, il en aurait presque rit. Et donc seul la Gazette publierait sa déclaration. Les magazines hebdomadaires ne l'intéressaient pas, il voulait du rapide. Sans le Chicaneur, le journal dont lequel officiait Rita Skeeter était le seul disponible pour les sorciers. La diversité de la presse était un problème auquel il n'avait jamais fait attention et son envie d'y remédier n'était pas sa première occupation. Le Ministre anglais de la Magie reporta son attention sur le maigre fonctionnaire.

« Vous êtes viré Rodney. » déclara-t-il tranquillement.

Le teint rouge vira au blanc en passant par le vert. Voilà quelque chose auquel il ne s'attendait pas. En arrivant au bureau, très tôt comme à son habitude, il n'avait pas encore songé à ouvrir la Gazette. Sa secrétaire se chargeait toujours de lui en laisser un exemplaire sur le bureau, il adorait lire toutes les absurdités qui pouvaient s'y trouver. Gouverner le monde était si jouissif et le faire dans l'ombre encore plus. Pourtant ce matin, en saluant Maggie, il avait bien remarqué son dandinement non protocolaire, sa gêne sur ses joues, mais l'avait balayé d'un revers de pensées. Les humeurs de Margareth ne l'intéressaient pas le moins du monde. Ainsi quand il avait attrapé le journal, rien ne l'avait préparé au choc qu'il ressentit. Là, en première page du journal sorcier lu par tous les sorciers du Royaume-Uni, leur Ministre de la Magie, Rufus Scrimgeour, déclarait qu'il avait omis la vérité dans l'affaire de l'attaque du Ministère. Un attentat comme les appelait les moldus. Un attentat du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Puis le Ministre présentait ses excuses aux familles des victimes et expliquait le pourquoi de ce mensonge : permettre aux Aurors de mieux enquêter. A présent, il était clair que le Lord Noir était derrière cette tragédie et le procédé utilisé était nouveau et indescriptible pour les meilleurs spécialistes qui avaient planché dessus. Cet article en plus de révéler la vérité avait un ton alarmiste et effrayant. Tout ce qu'ils avaient voulu éviter. C'était une blague ! Comment Scrimgeour avait-il pu faire cela ! Changer d'avis aussi radicalement en moins de 12 heures n'était pas possible. Puis il avait reçu un appel du Ministre et s'était hâté d'y répondre, Scrimgeour aurait une bonne explication à ce cauchemar. Et voici que sa déclaration venait anéantir les espoirs d'erreur du chef de cabinet. Le Ministre était devenu fou.

« Mais... mais... » bafouilla-t-il, perdant son habituelle flegme.

« Je me passerais désormais de vos services. »

Rod reprit ses esprits et protesta énergiquement. « Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Je suis là depuis des années ! Je fais partie de ce ministère. »

« Et bien c'est fini. » ne se laissa pas démonter Rufus en jouant négligemment avec ses lunettes.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit ! » tapa du poing le démissionné.

« Justement si... Et il paraitrait que j'ai mal été conseillé sur une gestion de crise. Alors il faut bien que des têtes tombent Rod, vous ne l'avez assez répété. »

Le Ministre s'était relevé de son fauteuil après le coup de poing. Bien que claudicante, sa démarche assurée avait toujours impressionné le chef de cabinet de Fudge puis de Scrimgeour quand celui-là l'avait maintenu dans ses fonctions. D'instinct, Rodney recula. Rufus eut un faux rire. « Je ne vais rien vous faire, vous êtes juste viré. Nous pouvons dire que vous avez démissionné si vous préférerez. Je ne veux pas être contrariant. »

Scrimgeour lui ouvrit la porte cérémonieusement. « Après vous. »

« Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire ! » lâcha hargneusement Rod en quittant la pièce. « Vous ne tiendrez pas une semaine sans mes conseils en ces temps instables. »

« Mais qui vous dit que j'ai besoin de plus de temps ? Je sais exactement ce que j'ai à faire. » conclut le Ministre anglais en refermant la porte sur lui.

""

Cette fois, ce fut la lumière qui la réveilla. Une lumière si éblouissante que Cassie crut que sa dernière heure était arrivée et que le Paradis l'accueillait. Cette incandescence d'un blanc cru fit ciller la fillette. Et de cet îlot de blancheur au milieu de l'obscurité, une voix jaillit, s'adressant à elle.

« Tiens mange. »

L'éclairage aveuglant diminua d'intensité. Une main se tendit. Un bol en métal heurta bruyamment le sol près de la tête de Cassie. Puis la lumière s'abaissa pour atteindre son niveau, siffla tel l'air s'échappant d'une baudruche et claqua en touchant le sol. Elle recula de peur d'être brûlée, elle s'éloigna le plus possible. C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut qua la flamme était surmontée d'un chapeau et qu'elle reposait sur un support. Une lanterne, c'était une lanterne. Rien à voir avec le Paradis. Donc elle n'était pas toujours pas morte.

Une silhouette apparut au bord de la flaque lumineuse, vêtue de noir, comme déformée par un miroir de foire moldue où son grand-père l'avait emmené une fois.

Bouche sèche, Cassie parvint à articuler. « Où sont mes lunettes ? J'en ai besoin. »

« Tu n'en as pas besoin dans le noir. » siffla la voix grave.

« Vous m'avez mis de la lumière... J'les veux ! Sinon, je raconte tout. »

« Après tout... » perçut-elle.

La voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, mais elle entrevit la main de l'homme en noir se saisir de sa baguette et un sort plus tard, ses lunettes lui tombèrent sur le nez.

« Merci... »

Il y eut un bruit de déglutition, comme si la silhouette n'acceptait pas ses remercîments. Puis quelque chose se versa dans le bol. Parfumé. Chaud. L'estomac de Cassie se mit à gargouiller.

« Où est mon grand-père ? Où je suis ? » cria-t-elle.

« Calme-toi. »

« Je crierai si je veux. Grand-père ! Grand-père ! »

Elle esquissa un mouvement pour se mettre debout. Une main jaillit, lui bâillonnant la bouche, doigts plantés tels des griffes dans ses joues. La main la tira sèchement en avant. Cassie tomba, atterrit sur les genoux, sur quelque chose de râpeux – une pierre – et se coupa.

« Grand-père ! » hurla-t-elle encore lorsque la main la relâcha. « Grand... »

La main la fit taire.

« Snape, t'as un souci ? » cria une voix venant du haut.

« Tais-toi ! » hurla la voix de la main. « Et pas de nom ! »

Un rire gras lui répondit. « Comme si cela avait de l'importance pour elle. »

« Tu vas te tenir tranquillement maintenant. » souffla la voix à l'oreille de Cassie.

De la tête, elle fit oui. Son genou saignait, la piquait. Il faisait froid dans cet endroit. Le vent s'infiltrait on ne savait où. Lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, elle constata qu'au-delà du cercle lumineux dessiné par la lanterne elle ne distinguait rien. De lui, elle ne voyait pas grand-chose : un genou, ses mains. Elle esquissa un mouvement de recul à leur vue.

« Inutile de crier, personne ne peut t'entendre. »

« Le monsieur là-haut m'a entendu. » répliqua-t-elle naïvement.

« Personne qui te sortirai de là ne t'entend... »

« Pourquoi vous n'avez empêchez de crier, alors ? »

« Je n'aime pas les enfants qui crient... et puis il y d'autres personnes qui ne seraient pas aussi gentils que moi si tu te remettais à hurler... »

Cassie eut l'impression que ses dernières paroles étaient un conseil. Du pied, il poussa le bol dans sa direction. « Mange. »

« Faut que j'aille aux toilettes. »

« Après. » soupira-t-il. « Mange d'abord. »

« J'ai pas de fourchette. »

« C'est de la soupe. »

Il s'éloigna un peu plus de la lumière. Cassie goûta. C'était de la soupe aux légumes comme celle de Marina. Elle avait une faim de loup et elle l'avala.

« Où est mon grand-père ? » répéta-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

« Fini de manger. »

Tout en soulevant son bol, elle l'observa. C'était pour elle à peine plus qu'une ombre, malgré ses lunettes. Il prenait bien soin de rester en dehors de la lumière. Et puis peut-être que c'était vraiment une ombre.

C'est alors qu'elle se dit qu'elle avait été kidnappée. Un frisson la parcourut. Si violent qu'elle en renversa la soupe. Le liquide lui coula sur la main et dégoutta sur sa jupe. Quelqu'un l'avait enlevé et elle ne se rappelait pas ce qui se passait quand les gens étaient kidnappés...

« J'en ai assez. » dit-elle en repoussant le bol.

La voix grogna.

« Je dois aller au petit coin. »

Quelque chose de métallique atterrit au cœur du cercle de lumière. Encore un bol mais plus large et plus épais celui-là, avec une guirlande de fleurs et un rebord incurvé genre gueule de pieuvre. Déroutée, elle fixa l'objet.

« Je dois aller au petit coin. »

« Là-dedans. »

Puis vif comme l'éclair, il s'empara du bol de soupe et de la lanterne. La lumière s'éteignit. Elle poussa un petit cri, s'écarta. Un filet d'air glacé lui passa au-dessus de la tête tel un vol de fantômes. Un plonk! résonna, bientôt suivi par un clac!, elle comprit qu'elle était seule.

De la main, elle tapota le sol. Il avait fait apparaitre une couverture, une couverture qui empestait et qui était rugueuse au toucher. Elle la prit quand même et se la plaqua contre le ventre, s'efforçant à ne pas penser à ce que la présence de la couverture pouvait signifier quant au temps qu'elle allait passer dans cet endroit sombre. Puis elle la relâcha.

« Faut que j'aille faire pipi. » pleurnicha-t-elle en allant vers le second bol.

Elle baissa sa culotte et s'accroupit. Un jet d'urine chaude jaillit. Elle s'installa tant bien que mal sur le bord du seau et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Ensuite elle se laissa tomber sur le sol. Ses lèvres tremblaient, ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes. Elle se plaqua une main sur la bouche, ferma les yeux. Elle déglutit, essayant de faire descendre la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge. Pense à quelque chose d'agréable, lui aurait conseillé son grand-père.

Alors, elle pensa à Lucas. Elle prononça son nom. Le chuchota. Le murmura.

« Lucas. Mon meilleur ami. Lucas. »

Lucas, c'était ce à quoi elle pouvait penser de plus agréable. Les moments où elle était avec Lucas à raconter des histoires, à faire la folle. Ça, c'était agréable. Elle se demanda comment Lucas s'en serait sortie à sa place. Dans le noir. Qu'aurait-il donc fait ?

Le sol. Cassie se dit que Lucas aurait compris lui qu'il n'était pas dans un cercueil. A cause du sol. Dur comme du roc. Cassie passa la main sur le sol sur lequel il l'avait traîné, sur lequel elle s'était coupée le genou. C'était sûrement la première chose que Lucas aurait faite en ouvrant les yeux dans le noir. Lucas aurait essayé de deviner où elle se trouvait. Au lieu de rester allongée à geindre comme un bébé.

Cassie renifla et promena les doigts par terre. Le sol était inégal, semé de renflements : c'était pour cela qu'elle s'était entaillé le genou. Suivant du doigt le bourrelet, elle s'aperçut qu'il dessinait un rectangle. Lequel se prolongeait par un autre rectangle. Puis un autre encore.

« Des briques ! » chuchota-t-elle.

Lucas aurait été drôlement fier d'elle !

Un sol de briques. Que tirer de ce renseignement ? Est-ce que ça pouvait l'éclairer sur la nature de l'endroit où elle se trouvait ? Si elle se déplaçait inconsidérément, elle risquait l'accident. Elle pouvait trébucher. Se casser la figure. Tomber tête la première dans un puits. Ou encore...

A 4 pattes, Cassie avança, continuant de tâter le sol. Soudain ses doigts rencontrèrent du bois. Une surface râpeuse, pleine d'échardes et de têtes de clous froides au toucher. Une caisse, songea-t-elle. Une pile de caisse, même. Le long desquelles elle progressa centimètre par centimètre. Soudain, elle entra en contact avec une surface lisse et renflée. Lorsqu'elle tâtonna, l'objet remua, faisant entendre un bruit inégal. Le bruit familier lui rappela l'eau, le sable et les jeux au bord de la mer.

« Un seau en plastique. » dit-elle, fière d'elle.

Lucas n'aurait pas su l'identifier aussi vite.

Elle se pencha pour en renifler le contenu. Inodore. Elle trempa les doigts dans le liquide et les porta à sa langue.

« De l'eau. » dit-elle.

Un seau d'eau. Elle avait à boire au moins. Elle s'assit par terre. Elle se sentit soudain très fatiguée. Très seule. Et elle cessa tout à tout de penser à Lucas. Son genou la lançait à l'endroit où elle s'était coupée. Elle le lécha et eut un goût de sang dans la bouche.

""

Hermione se retourna dans son lit. Elle s'était endormie facilement avant de se réveiller vers 2 heures du matin sans pouvoir se rendormir.

Pourtant, elle avait sommeil, la journée précédente avait été éprouvante, ils avaient été enterrés Cho et sa mère. Voir la détresse du reste de la famille des deux femmes avait été insurmontable pour Harry. Il repensait encore au mensonge du Ministère. Durant la cérémonie, au moment des prises de paroles, il avait quitté la salle précipitamment. Ron avait fait mine de le suivre, elle lui avait attrapé le bras pour l'arrêter dans son geste, puis d'un sourire lui avait comprendre que leur ami devait rester seul. Ron avait hoché la tête et l'air grave, il avait repris le cours de la cérémonie. Hermione avait eu besoin d'un contact, et sans un regard, elle lui avait pris la main, serrant ses doigts glacés malgré le beau temps de juillet dans ceux de son ami.

Elle se retourna pour la énième fois, agrippant les couvertures pour les remonter, elle soupira, elle redescendit les couvertures, après tout il faisait si chaud, son long tee-shirt lui collait sur la peau. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle avait depuis bien longtemps arrêté de compter les soupirs de cette nuit. Le regard fixe sur le lit vide à côté d'elle, elle pensa à Ginny. Dormir à deux dans la grande chambre lugubre lui avait toujours paru plus facile. Maintenant, elle était seule. D'ailleurs cette nuit, il n'y avait qu'eux trois dans la maison. Remus était en mission depuis 2 jours. Personne ne savait vraiment quand il reviendrait. Tonks était passée quelques minutes la veille pour voir si tout allait bien. Mais au vu de sa tête, c'était plutôt les 3 plus jeunes qui avaient dû lui remonter son moral à elle.

« Oh et puis zut ! » maugréa-t-elle, rejetant les couvertures.

Elle enfila de petites tongs et sortit dans le couloir. La porte des garçons n'était pas fermée, juste poussée. Elle s'approcha sans bruit, poussa d'une main ferme la porte, l'entrebâilla juste assez pour pouvoir se faufiler et se stoppa immédiatement. Elle laissa ses yeux s'habituer quelques secondes à l'obscurité de la pièce. Ron était couché sur le ventre, la tête dans l'oreiller, lequel étouffait des petits bruits de forte respiration. Les ronflements du roux étaient connus dans la salle commune des Rouges et Or, c'était un sujet de plaisanterie entre les garçons. Peut-être jamais plus, elle ne les entendrait se battre tous les 5 comme des gosses sur des sujets les plus futiles les uns que les autres, elle assise dans le grand fauteuil moelleux près de la cheminée. La tour Gryffondor lui manquait déjà. Elle s'avança vers le second dormeur. Elle aurait pensé qu'Harry ait le sommeil agité. Après tout ne faisait-il pas tous ces cauchemars auparavant ? Mais il était vrai que cela faisait bien longtemps que Voldemort ne s'infiltrait plus dans ses nuits. Depuis son succès relatif au ministère, Voldemort n'avait plus utilisé le lien. Peut-être pensait-il que la mort de Sirius était assez douloureuse pour Harry ? Peut-être avait-il envisagé que ce pouvoir pouvait se retourner contre lui ? Hermione n'arrivait pas à se déterminer. Mais après tout qu'importe, l'essentiel était qu'Harry ne subisse plus toutes ses horreurs. Et pourtant, dans un coin de sa tête, elle s'était toujours imaginée que le brun ne dormait pas sereinement. En tout cas, pas comme ça... pas comme elle le voyait présentement. Calme, apaisé, les traits du visage détendu, la respiration peut-être un peu plus rapide qu'il ne l'aurait fallu, mais assurément Harry passait une nuit aux doux rêves, loin des atrocités de leur monde. La brune s'approcha encore du lit. Elle eut envie de le toucher, de passer son doigt sur sa joue pâle. Elle se retint de peur de le réveiller. Il avait besoin de dormir, tout oublier de l'atrocité du monde. Les attaques contre les moldus se multipliaient : attaques contre des bâtiments publics, agressions gratuites et démonstrations publiques de puissance grâce à la magie. Le monde entier relayait les nouvelles venant d'Angleterre, et le mal semblaient se propager ailleurs. Les premières attaques revendiquées par les partisans de Voldemort avaient eu lieu en France la veille. Les garçons n'étaient pas encore au courant et Hermione redoutait de le leur annoncer. Ron en aurait le visage rouge et tremblant, il serrerait les poings et maudiraient les Mangemorts. Mais c'était la réaction d'Harry qu'elle ne voulait pas voir. Il se contenterait de fermer un instant les yeux à l'entende de la nouvelle, il grincerait presque imperceptiblement des dents et changerait de sujet, les yeux sombres. Elle n'aimait pas ses yeux. Ils s'assombrissaient un peu plus chaque jour.

Hermione quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, et descendit dans la cuisine. Elle frissonna. Merlin qu'elle pouvait détester cette maison lugubre.

« La Sang-de-Bourbe veut-elle quelque chose ? » lui demanda la voix grinçante de Kreattur, surgissant derrière elle.

Elle sursauta.

Pour l'amour de Merlin, elle détestait vraiment cette maison !

Cet elfe arrivait à lui faire regretter la SALE.

« Que tu me laisses tranquille. »

Il lui fit son plus hypocrite sourire et disparut dans un petit bruit de transplanage. Hermine soupira et s'assit lourdement. Elle allait finir par y laisser quelque chose dans toute cette merde ! Après quelques instants, elle éclata de rire et plaqua précipitamment sa main devant la bouche pour étouffer le bruit. Bien sûr qu'elle avait y perdre quelque chose. C'était la guerre. Et ses nerfs à cause d'une insomnie et d'un elfe irrespectueux n'étaient que le début. Si elle ne perdait que la santé mentale et pas la vie, cela serait déjà bien.

La brune se servit machinalement un verre d'eau. Elle le fixa un long moment, sans y toucher. Méditation devant un verre d'eau. Elle en aurait pleuré de rire. Normalement une activité pareille aurait dû l'endormir, mais rien. Pas même un bâillement à compter. Elle jalousa les deux garçons en haut qui dormaient eux comme des bienheureux. Sa bouche se plissa, elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure à la recherche soudaine d'une information qui lui aurait échappé. Elle eut un gloussement. Comment avait-elle pu oublier qu'ils étaient quatre dans cette demeure. Draco Malfoy était du genre à prendre de la place ! Et ce blond arrogant devait bien évidemment dormir lui aussi. Hermione en ferma les yeux de rage et posa la tête lourdement sur le bois de table.

« Aie » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Mademoiselle a-t-elle besoin d'aide ? »

Hermione soupira contre le bois massif. Elle ressentit son souffle chaud contre ses joues. Elle savait qu'elle devrait se relever et congédier gentiment Kreattur qui avait fait l'effort d'oublier un instant son si gentil surnom envers elle.

« Qu'on me laisse tranquille ! » cria-t-elle.

Oui, l'effort serait un autre jour, un moment où elle aurait eu ses heures de sommeil. Elle ne releva la tête qu'après l'entente du ploc. D'ailleurs où habitait cet elfe dans le manoir Black ? Elle se promit de le lui demander quand elle se saurait de meilleure humeur. La brune tira machinalement sur son tee-shirt blanc pleins d'inscriptions, attrapa le verre toujours plein, se leva, jeta l'eau dans l'évier, posa le verre et sortit de la pièce. Elle commença à se diriger vers le salon. Une télévision voilà ce qu'il lui faudrait. Une séance en pleine nuit semi-couchée dans un canapé à s'abrutir devant toute une série de programmes. Elle chercha à se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'elle avait fait ceci. Des années. Elle s'engagea d'investir dans un téléviseur à la seconde où Voldemort cesserait de respirer. Elle s'allongea de tout son long sur le canapé central du grand salon. Etre ici seule l'angoissa et l'attira à la fois. Le silence du lieu tranchait avec l'ordinaire mouvement incessant des membres de l'ordre. Mais depuis quelques jours, l'Ordre se réunissait moins, les missions personnelles prenaient plus de temps, les nouvelles de chacun arrivaient au compte-goutte – les hiboux étaient peu fiables. Avec Remus parti, Hermione trouvait la maison vide. Elle avait sans y faire attention pris goût à la présence discrète mais agréable du lycanthrope. Elle le voyait parfois entrer sans bruit dans la bibliothèque qu'elle avait envahi. Au départ, hésitant, elle occupait tellement d'espace que qu'importe qui se serait sentir comme un violeur de son intimité à entrer dans la pièce, puis il avait pris de l'assurance face à son sourire franc et s'était installé de son côté à feuilleter des ouvrages. Jamais son ancien professeur n'avait cherché à voir par-dessus son épaule ou à chercher à comprendre ce qu'elle étudiait. Il avait respecté le désir de Dumbledore jusqu'au bout. Et pourtant, elle en jurerait, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait d'aider les trois jeunes gens.

Hermione laissa pendre ses jambes par-dessus l'accoudoir, la fatigue et les jambes lourdes étaient là, il ne manquait plus que ses paupières se ferment et tout serait parfait. Elle les aida et laissa son esprit vagabonder loin de la réalité. Mais celui-ci refusait obstinément d'obéir. Il la ramenait sans cesse vers cette maison, ses occupants. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu oublier Malfoy. Avoir Malfoy dans ces lieux alors qu'il était celui qui avait permis l'entrée des Mangemorts avait ce petit quelque chose de surréaliste. Et nier sa présence avait été peut-être plus facile. Laisser Harry et Remus s'occuper de lui était commode. Elle rouvrit les yeux, le Maraudeur reparti, Harry se retrouvait seul à s'occuper de Malfoy. Les plateaux repas à monter, les douches à gérer. Et surtout Malfoy à supporter. Elle rouvrit les yeux, toujours aussi bien réveillée et sans plus aucune envie de dormir. Un malaise la prit. Elle se trouva soudain si hypocrite. Déclarer avoir confiance dans le brun, le dire ouvertement devant témoin était une chose. Ron et elle l'avaient fait. Aider leur ami dans ce projet improbable en était une autre. Et elle aurait dû le faire.

Elle devait le faire. Mais comment croire en Malfoy ? Ce type était capable de la mettre hors d'elle en un seul mot. Et puis surtout, elle se fit curieuse sur lui pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Toute l'année, elle l'avait presque oublié, il se faisait discret de son côté et sans Harry et son obsession, elle aurait largement pu passer l'année sans même faire attention au blond. Il ne les provoquait plus et cela lui aurait suffi. Et le voici, là-haut dans la chambre, probablement lui aussi en train de dormir. Prisonnier d'Harry. Comment Malfoy supportait-il cette situation ? Et Harry ? Fallait-il l'épauler du mieux qu'elle le pouvait ? Assurément oui. Mais d'abord, elle devait faire quelque chose sans utilité, ni raisonnement, mais elle ne pourrait pas aider Harry avant.

Elle se releva vivement, la tête lui tourna. Le parquet grinça puis elle marcha lentement et prudemment dans le couloir, réveiller la vieille Black n'était pas envisageable. Elle passa sans ralentir sur le palier du 1er et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte de la chambre mauve. Sa main se leva énergique, puis resta en suspens dans l'air. Elle ne voulait pas le voir. Elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis... depuis quand d'ailleurs ? Impossible de se rappeler. Avant la mort de Dumbledore assurément. Avant... Quand il n'était encore qu'un étudiant normal de Poudlard avec un sale caractère de gamin. Sa main reprit son cours. Les petits coups secs sur la porte retentir dans le silence de la maison ensommeillée.

Pas un bruit de l'autre côté de la cloison ne lui répondit. Elle réitéra son geste. Toujours rien. Elle s'avança et se colla contre la porte. Même pas un murmure. Elle toqua plus vivement et à la seconde où elle sentit pour la dernière fois le bois contre ses phalanges, elle s'insulta mentalement. Harry avait dû mettre divers sorts de protection sur la porte, dont ceux de silence. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre, attrapa sa baguette et remonta à sa place précédente. Elle annula sans difficulté les sortilèges et retoqua sans ménagement.

« Qui que ce soit qu'il ouvre cette porte immédiatement ou reparte ! » s'écria soudain une voix furieuse, mais somnolente.

Hermione recula de surprise, puis avança à nouveau vers la porte précautionneusement.

« Malfoy, t'es réveillé ? » fit-elle doucement.

« Granger ? »

L'étonnement était plus que perceptible.

« Oui, Malfoy, c'est moi. Tu ne dormais pas ? »

Toi non plus, faillit-elle rajouter.

« On a toqué comme un fou à ma porte, je me lève, plus rien, je me recouche et là tu refrappes. Nouveau jeu Granger ? »

« Tu m'as entendu avant alors ? J'avais des sorts de mon côté. »

« Potter est vraiment un génie en ce qui concerne la fiabilité à long terme de ses protections... » ricana le blond.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Parler avec Draco était épuisant. Le voir, elle ne pourrait pas encore. Elle se retourna, s'adossa contre la porte et se laissa lentement glisser tout le long jusqu'à s'asseoir par terre, les jambes allongés en travers du couloir. Sa tête frappa quelque peu le bois et la ramena à la réalité. Et à la voix de Malfoy.

« Bon Granger, tu ouvres cette porte, sinon je vais me recoucher moi. »

« Je n'ouvrirai pas. » fit-elle vaguement.

« Si tu veux faire chier, choisis quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Je veux te parler, pas te voir. » répliqua-t-elle.

Elle entendit un léger hoquet de l'autre côté de la cloison, un bruit de corps qui tape dans le bois puis une respiration légère. Malfoy s'était installé dans la même position qu'elle. Il souffla si bas qu'elle faillit ne pas l'entendre.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? »

Elle gigota mal assise.

« Pourquoi Harry croit qu'il peut te faire confiance ? »

Le silence lui répondit.

« Pourquoi Harry voudrait t'accorder une chance ? » insista-t-elle.

Sans la respiration soudaine accélérée de l'autre côté, elle aurait pu croire que le Serpentard s'était rendormi.

« J'ai toute la nuit Malfoy et pour moi au contraire des autres occupants de la maison, dormir est un problème. »

« Et pourquoi tu ne poses ces précieuses questions à ton Potter ? » railla-t-il.

« Parce qu'il ne parle pas de toi, jamais. »

Draco aurait dû répliquer, se moquer, mais il ne le put pas. Il se doutait bien à force de ne jamais croiser la belette ou Granger que Potter agissait de son propre et unique chef. Et depuis qu'il lui avait fait part de sa décision de neutralité, les yeux du balafré ne perdaient plus cette petite pointe de déception. Il avait déçu Potter et cette simple constatation le faisait se sentir nauséeux. Mais retourner auprès du Seigneur Noir ou le combattre lui donnait encore plus la nausée. Entre les deux, le choix était vite fait.

« Et je voudrais savoir ce que tu as bien pu lui dire pour qu'il choisisse de rompre avec Ginny pour te défendre. Pour qu'il se dresse face à tous les membres de l'Ordre. Pour me faire douter au départ de lui. Pour m'avoir amené ici cette nuit à essayer de te parler convenablement, à tenter de croire chacune de tes réponses. »

La tirade d'Hermione lui permit de ne pas répondre. Mais maintenant, le silence en suspens l'obligea à réagir. Il ne l'avait même pas vraiment écouté. Elle paraissait différente de ses souvenirs. Moins miss-je-sais-tout. Plus fragile, moins sûre d'elle. La guerre avait-elle vraiment des effets si néfastes pour que Granger vienne perdre toute dignité à venir quémander des réponses.

« Tu as l'air fataliste... » fit-il.

« Réaliste. Harry va souffrir nécessairement. Je serai là pour assurer que la douleur soit minimum. »

« Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais dire cela. »

« Mais c'est toi qui devais tuer Dumbledore. »

Draco se redressa, un frisson dans le dos. Potter leur avait donc au moins annoncé ça.

« Et j'en deviens le meilleur pour savoir pourquoi Potter choisit de me faire un peu confiance ? »

« Je n'étais pas là cette nuit-là... »

Le frisson refit le chemin inverse. Il s'arrangea machinalement les cheveux, mal à l'aise. Pourquoi cette fille avait-elle décidé de lui parler. Et à moitié endormi en plus. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se préparer.

« Je ne suis pas un Mangemort. »

Cette vérité avait suffi au brun, pourquoi pas à la fille du groupe ?

De l'autre côté, Hermione ferma les yeux, s'imprégnant de la déclaration. Et comme Harry, elle le crut. Elle ne vit pas ses yeux pleins de sincérité, ses mains tremblantes, mais elle entendait sa voix claire comme jamais avec une pointe de fatigue. Et cela, ajouté à la confiance d'Harry, lui suffit.

« Merci Malfoy. »

Elle ne s'attendait même pas à une réplique, alors elle continua sans attendre. « Que vas-tu faire alors ? »

« Rien. »

Elle étouffa un petit rire. C'était bien une réponse à la Malfoy ça.

« Et moi que dois-je faire ? » redemanda-t-elle, souriante.

Draco haussa les sourcils. « Tu me demandes à moi ? »

« Oui, Harry et Ron me répondraient que je ne suis obligée de rien, que j'ai le choix, mais je sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai et puis je ne veux pas voir la déception dans leurs yeux. »

Le Serpentard jura silencieusement.

« Alors, tu vas rester avec eux, combattre et perdre la vie dans cette guerre. »

Le silence reprit ses droits en cette nuit chaude.

Il crut au bout d'un moment qu'elle était repartie et s'apprêtait à retourner se coucher sans vouloir analyser ce moment fou.

« Merci Malfoy... »

La voix était si désespérée et pourtant affirmée qu'il en aurait presque eu envie de la consoler. Presque... Et une voix étrangère appelant « Hermione ! » le fit revenir à la réalité.

Harry n'y avait pas cru lorsqu'il avait aperçu Hermione, assise à même le sol, contre la porte de Malfoy. Elle était là, sans bouger, les yeux clos, son tee-shirt remonté jusqu'aux cuisses, ses jambes nues, ses pieds protégés par des tongs. Elle avait soudain ouvert la bouche et il avait distinctement entendu un merci à Malfoy. Il bouilla. Il avait placé quelques alertes sur les sorts de protection et lorsqu'ils avaient été annulés une bulle d'alarme l'avait réveillé. Se lever de son doux sommeil avait été long et il avait d'abord vérifié que Ron et Hermione allait bien. Le roux était à sa place, mais son amie n'était pas dans son lit. Remplis de peurs, montant au second, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver la brune discutant simplement avec Malfoy. Depuis quand jouaient-ils à ce jeu ces deux-là ? Derrière son dos !

« Hermione ! » redit-il encore plus fort.

La brune se relevait doucement. Si elle était surprise de le trouver, elle ne paraissait pas le moindre du monde embarrassée.

« Harry. Je t'ai réveillé ? » questionna-t-elle concernée.

« Les sorts annulés. »

« Bien évidemment... » fit-elle songeuse.

« Tu viens souvent parler avec lui ? » attaqua-t-il.

Elle fronça le nez d'étonnement. « Jamais, j'avais besoin de lui parler ce soir. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. »

Son ton était doux, sans arrière-pensées, et ses yeux ne pouvaient mentir sur l'immense lassitude qu'elle ressentait. Harry, confus, en colère contre lui-même, bafouilla des excuses et la prit dans ses bras.

« Tu aurais dû venir, si tu n'étais pas bien, si tu ne dormais pas. »

« Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller. »

« Ce n'est pas important. » souffla-t-il se détachant d'elle.

« Dites, quand vous aurez fini vos conversations, je pourrais retourner dormir moi ou pas ? » lança la voix agacée de l'autre côté de la porte.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et Harry rit. D'un geste de la main, il déverrouilla la porte qui s'entrevit sur un Malfoy passablement énervé et les yeux fins, en pantalon de jogging noir et torse nu. L'intervention de Potter lui avait permis de se reprendre et d'afficher à présent une expression de profond ennui.

« Tu peux retourner dormir tranquillement Malfoy. » ironisa Harry, tandis qu'Hermione bloquait sur la tenue du Serpentard.

« Pour l'amour de Salazar, regardez-vous ! Comment se rendormir avec une image pareille ! Potter, sérieusement, on t'a jamais appris que les pyjamas éponge c'est démodé à ton âge ? »

Hermione se détacha de l'observation du blond pour se reporter sur Harry et son pyjama en coton bleu marine. L'ensemble le rendait assez enfantin, mais elle aimait ce côté de sa personnalité et haussa donc les épaules.

« Granger, pas la peine de croire que t'es mieux habillée. Encore que le petit côté débraillée et épaule nue est sympathique. J'aime beaucoup l'inscription aussi. »

Harry prit conscience du regard appréciateur du blond sur son amie et serra les dents. Cependant, Malfoy ne resta pas longtemps à observer, il se passa une main nerveuse sur le bras gauche, puis dans un semblant de sourire ajouta « Bon, je vais me recoucher. Il faut du repos pour maintenir une beauté pareille. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie referma la porte devant Harry et Hermione. Si la brune affichait un visage franchement incrédule, le sourire d'Harry était à la fois agacé et amusé.

« Viens, on va se recoucher. » lui dit-il en commençant à marcher vers les escaliers.

« Heu... »

« Oui ? » fit-il en se retournant, voyant qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Tu ne remets pas les sorts ? Il n'est pas sensé nous laisser comme ça ! Il est ton... notre prisonnier. » s'écria-t-elle.

« Il n'a pas dû comprendre, c'est tout. » expliqua-t-il fataliste.

« Et tu ne lui fait pas comprendre ? »

« Ça serait trop long et je doute qu'il veuille s'enfuir. Il est plus comme notre... comment dire... notre invité. C'est la Suisse. » conclut-il enfin plus amer.

Hermione écarquilla des yeux. La relation Harry-Draco était un mystère qui s'épaississait au fil du temps. Au départ, c'était simple, ils se détestaient. Puis se détester était devenu trop simple, trop commun... Ils n'étaient pas communs. Cet adjectif était une insulte à eux.

« Allez viens, on va se recoucher. » insista-t-il.

Elle rougit à une pensée et le suivit puisqu'apparemment Harry ne souhaitait pas commenter l'incident Malfoy. Le brun l'a précéda jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Voilà, c'est bon. »

« Tu sais Harry, il n'y avait pas de monstre sous mon lit. »

Le regard du brun balaya la pièce, s'arrêta un instant sur le lit vide de Ginny et Hermione vit tout son corps se tendre.

« Mais peut-être dans nos rêves. »

Elle mourut d'envie d'aller lui prendre la main, mais se retint sans raison. Sans raison qu'elle voulait s'expliquer. Elle resta à côté de son lit, attendant qu'Harry retourne dans sa chambre ou réagisse.

« Tu veux venir dormir avec moi ? »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt rougit. Harry se précipita de rectifier. « Dans la chambre de Ron et moi, on pourrait y mettre ton lit. »

« C'est gentil, mais c'est bon, je vais m'y faire. J'ai perdu l'habitude de dormir seule. Ici ou à Poudlard. »

« Sûre ? »

« Malfoy est bien seul la nuit. » fit-elle, les yeux brillants.

« Tu ne vas sûrement pas aller avec ce... »

Harry se stoppa dans son élan d'irritation en analysant la brillance des yeux de la brune. Elle se moquait de lui. Et il avait foncé droit dans le piège. Il ne détacha pas son regard de son amie, son tee-shirt trop grand avait glissé durant leur étreinte et à présent son épaule droite était nue, le décolleté plus profond de ce côté-ci. Les yeux rouges, le visage un peu trop blanc de fatigue, les cheveux emmêlés et le maintien pas vraiment droit..., elle était la plus belle personne qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Fragile et forte. Elle mourrait probablement d'envie de fuir et affichait un sourire de façade. Elle serait là pour lui. Toujours. Il réalisa qu'Hermione ne partirait jamais. Une bouffée de bonheur l'envahit. Il analyserait plus tard, il savourait maintenant. Il réduisit la distance entre eux et lui prit la main du bout des doigts, et déposa un léger baiser sur le front.

« Certaine de vouloir rester seule cette nuit ? »

Hermione rougit une nouvelle fois sous les mots. Harry s'en aperçut et se maudit. Quel empoté faisait-il. Il allait rectifier encore quand Hermione rit contre lui. « Certaine. »

« A demain matin, alors... » murmura-t-il, baillant et quittant la chambre.

Hermione se recoucha plus sereine. Elle s'enveloppa dans la couverture et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Moins que de 10 minutes plus tard, elle dormait.

""

« As-tu lu le journal d'aujourd'hui ? » demanda Hermione à Ron, la tasse aux lèvres.

« Complètement. De la première lettre à la dernière. »

La réponse surprit la brunette qui s'arrêta sans son geste.

« Ne fait pas l'étonnée ! » lâcha le roux d'un ton beaucoup plus amer. « Il faut bien s'occuper ! Tu passes ton temps à la bibliothèque, Harry se partage entre les préparations avec Maugrey, j'y participe parfois mais je suis loin du niveau, et sinon il passe son temps à lire. Et bien évidemment il s'occupe de la fouine ! Moi, que puis-je donc bien faire d'autres ? Je surveille que tu manges, je vais aux enterrements et j'attends. »

« Ron... »

« Pas de Ron s'il te plait, la journée d'hier a été horrible et j'en viens à me demander quand nous rentrerons enfin en action ! »

La tasse frappa durement la table. « Je sais que la journée d'hier a été horrible, je n'en ai pas dormi. Alors arrête de te plaindre. »

Ron vira cramoisi. Il bredouilla des excuses sommaires. Hermione les accepta et nuança ses propos. « C'est vrai que nous n'avançons pas beaucoup, mais que faire d'autres ? Nagini est hors d'atteinte, la coupe caché on ne sait où et ce médaillon est un faux, sans même compter l'inconnu. Je n'y arrive pas ! »

La voix avait monté dans les aigus. Elle comprenait l'impatience de Ron, elle-même m'en pouvait plus. Cette maison lui sortait par la tête. Le roux ne trouvait plus sa place. Il avait accepté la présence de Malfoy sans vraiment le vouloir. Il avait accepté de laisser partir sa sœur et ses parents pour leur bien. Il avait beaucoup accepté sans chercher à recevoir des garanties. Seule leur amitié expliquait tout cela. Seule l'amitié était la raison de leur présence à tous les trois dans cette galère. Et aucun ne songerait à ne pas accepter cette explication. Mais l'amitié ne pouvait pas être aveugle. Hermione savait que tôt ou tard, Ron aurait besoin de reconnaissance, d'une mission claire. C'était un vrai Gryffondor, il avait besoin d'actions, de foncer vers quelque chose et là si le but était clair : détruire Voldemort. C'était le chemin pour y parvenir qui restait plus flou. Ron n'aimait pas ce flou. Elle décida de rester dans l'action.

« Et donc tu as vu les nouvelles déclarations de Scrimgeour... » fit-elle.

« Oui, c'est incroyable que... »

« Vous vous disputez encore ? »

Harry venait d'entrer dans la pièce et apparemment de bien bonne humeur. Il avait le sourire taquin, les yeux un peu trop brillants et les gestes nerveux.

« Ca va Harry ? » s'inquiéta son meilleur ami. « T'as l'air bizarre... »

Le brun le rassura – en fait pas vraiment – par un sourire exagéré et vint s'asseoir à sa place. Il se servit son petit-déjeuner et attrapa plusieurs toasts. Il mangeait quelques instants en silence, sous le regard interrogateur des deux autres.

« Quoi ? » explosa Ron.

« Quoi quoi ? » demanda Harry

« Qu'est-ce-que as-tu à nous dire ? » répondit Hermione.

« Rien de spécial, mais tu sais après notre conversation de cette nuit... »

« Cette nuit ? » coupa Ron.

« ... après t'avoir laissé, j'ai repensé à ce que tu avais dit sur Malfoy. C'est vrai qu'il n'est plus vraiment un prisonnier au sens réel du terme. Il n'a pas vraiment de partir d'ici. Retrouver son père ne l'enchante pas. »

« Il l'a dit ? » questionna septique la brune, tandis que Ron essayait de suivre, parler de Malfoy dès le petit-déjeuner lui retournait l'estomac.

« Il ne le dira probablement jamais, mais j'en suis certain. Donc on pourrait laisser sa porte ouverte, il pourrait aller tout seul aux toilettes, à la salle de bains, il resterait quand même dans sa chambre la plupart du temps, interdiction de fureter au étage inférieur, mais bon cela me simplifierait la vie, pas besoin d'aller le voir aussi souvent que maintenant. Donc voilà, c'était mon idée. » conclut-il aussi rapidement que toute sa tirade.

Hermione mit quelques secondes à réagir, sous le coup de l'ébahissement. Elle avait bien voulu admettre que Malfoy n'était peut-être pas un Mangemort, mais c'était la fouine quoi ! D'ailleurs Harry devrait bien savoir que cela passerait difficilement, il n'arborait pas ce faux sourire crétin pour rien sinon. La brunette reporta son attention sur Ron. Le roux avait verdi. Il n'était plus question d'estomac retourné... celui-ci était complètement parti, en même temps que sa faim.

« En gros, il serai un prisonnier en semi-liberté ? » articula lentement Hermione, jouant avec Harry.

« Euh... en quelque sorte. Et puis, il faudra bien en faire quelque chose, il ne veut pas venir avec nous donc... »

« Parce qu'il devait venir avec nous ? » l'interrompit le roux, les yeux lançant des flammes.

« C'était l'idée. »

Harry avait perdu son sourire et il baissa les yeux devant l'air horrifié et chagrinés de ces amis.

« Non, l'idée était de proposer une "sorte de marché", ce sont tes propres mots » riposta Hermione, « mais allez juste que là... »

« Il serait un atout, il a beaucoup appris durant sa sixième année, il est plus puissant qu'avant. Il a dû passer par des moments compliqués et s'en est sorti. Et sans parler de son niveau de magie. »

« Je crois que je vais vomir, il faut que je sorte, loin d'ici ! » s'exclama Ron, en repoussant sa chaise et quittant la cuisine.

« Ron, c'est dangereux de sortir ! » lui cria son amie.

« Tu vas te faire repérer idiot ! » reprit Harry.

Il reçut un regard noir de son amie, la vieille Black hurla, la porte claqua.

« T'es content de toi ! » s'exaspéra Hermione.

« Quoi ! Ok, Malfoy n'est pas le plus charmant des mecs, mais il n'est pas obligé de se mettre dans un état pareil pour lui ! »

La brune soupira, posant un regard déçu sur lui. Ce fut ce regard qui lui fit le plus mal.

« Parfois tu ne comprends vraiment rien Harry. »

Elle secoua la tête de dépit et quitta à son tour la pièce, le brun l'entendit monter les escaliers et ses pas qui prirent le chemin de la bibliothèque où elle s'enferma. Sur la table, la Gazette des sorciers étalée, délaissée, hurlait son gros titre.

_Nouvelle attaque de Voldemort. Le Ministère touché en plein cœur ! (Gazette des Sorciers, 20 juin 1997)_

""

Cassie émergea du sommeil comme elle émergeait de l'eau pour remonter de sous la mer lorsqu'elle allait en vacances avec grand-père à Guernesey. Mais à l'inverse de ce qui se passait l'été, elle émergea dans les ténèbres. Sa bouche était pâteuse, ses paupières collées, sa tête pesait plus lourd que le sac de farine dans lequel Marina puisait pour préparer les brownies. Ses mains étaient si faibles que c'est à peine si elle pouvait attraper la laine nauséabonde de la couverture afin d'envelopper dedans plus étroitement son corps secoué de frissons. _Je ne me sens pas bien_, songea-t-elle.

D'abord, elle avait eu le vertige. Puis ses jambes s'étaient mises à trembler. Ne voulant s'asseoir à même le sol de brique, elle avait essayé de retrouver le chemin des caisses pour s'asseoir dessus. Seulement, elle avait pris la mauvaise direction et trébuché sur la couverture qu'il lui avait jetée en partant. Elle l'avait complètement oublié. Les bords étaient trempés par l'humidité. A la pensée d'eau, elle voulut chercher le seau avec l'eau pour boire et perdre cette sensation de bouche pâteuse. De l'eau sale, peut-être. De l'eau franchement dégoûtante. Mais de l'eau pour sa bouche.

« J'ai froid. » murmura-t-elle. « Soif. »

Cassie sentit ses yeux se fermer. Ses paupières étaient trop lourdes pour combattre l'obscurité. Et de toute façon, il n'y avait rien à voir. Il avait fermé à clé en partant, elle avait bien reconnu le bruit. Il n'y avait pas d'issue. Cassie s'entortilla dans la couverture. Les pans humides lui collaient désagréablement. Elle replia les jambes, se roulant en boule. Elle ferma les mains et enfouit ses poings serrés sous son menton, puis elle les plaqua contre sa gorge pour ne plus penser à sa soif.

Elle entendait Lucas la traiter de bébé. « Je suis pas un bébé ! » _Ah non ? Alors prouve-le. Prouve-le Cassie._ _Prouve-le_, c'était comme ça que son meilleur ami obtenait ce qu'il voulait. Prenant appui sur ses mains, Cassie décolla le derrière du sol. Un vertige la prit, qui lui donna l'impression d'être sur la mer agitée. Elle replia les genoux de façon que seuls ses pieds et ses fesses soient encore en contact avec le sol. Lorsque le vertige fut passé, elle se releva. Elle tangua, mais ne tombe pas.

Une fois debout, elle hésita. Elle ébaucha un pas en avant dans le noir, doigts papillotant telles les antennes d'un insecte. Le froid la fit frissonner. Elle compta ses pas. Centimètre après centimètre, elle progressa sur le sol. Quel genre d'endroit cela pouvait-il donc être ? Ce n'était pas une grotte. Il y faisait noir comme dans une grotte mais celles-ci n'étaient pas pavées de brique et elles n'avaient pas de porte. Alors où était-elle ? Et depuis combien de temps ? Une éternité lui semblait-il.

Mains tendues devant elle, elle atteignit un mur. La texture du mur sous ses paumes lui sembla familière. Des briques. Encore des briques. Elle se traîna en aveugle le long de la paroi telle une taupe. Du bout des doigts, elle explora la surface rugueuse vers le haut puis vers le bas. Elle cherchait une fenêtre – les murs, c'est généralement percé de fenêtres, non ? –, une fenêtre condamnée par des planches, mais pas hermétiquement, un endroit où elle pourrait jeter un coup d'œil dehors. Mais elle distinguerait des rais de lumière entre les planches. Or il n'y avait pas de lumière. Malgré tout, Cassie trouva la porte. Le bois sentait le moisi, elle tâtonna à la recherche de la poignée. Elle tourna celle-ci sans résultat. Elle se mit à donner des coups de poing sur la paroi. Puis à crier.

« Laissez-moi sortir ! Grand-père ! Grand-père ! »

Pas de réponse. Elle colla l'oreille contre le battant mais n'entendit pas un bruit. De nouveau, elle tapa sur la porte. Aux bruits sourds que la porte était très épaisse. Une crypte ? Une cave ? _Sortir_, songea-t-elle. _Faut absolument que je sorte._ Elle poursuivit son chemin collée contre le mur jusqu'à ce qu'elle se cogne le genou. Celui qui était déjà esquinté. Elle fit une grimace de douleur mais n'eut pas un gémissement, pas un cri. Tendant les doigts, elle essaya de savoir dans quoi, elle s'était cognée. Du bois, encore, mais pas du bois rugueux comme celui des caisses ou de la porte. A tâtons, elle explora cette surface. On aurait dit une planche. Large comme deux mains. Au-dessus se trouvait une autre planche de la même largeur. Au-dessus, une troisième. Une quatrième semblait partir à l'assaut du mur. _Un escalier_, pensa-t-elle. Elle se hissa sur les marches. Celles-ci, terriblement hautes, faisaient d'avantage penser à un escabeau qu'à un escalier. Il lui fallait se servir de ses mains et de ses pieds pour progresser. Tandis qu'elle grimpait, elle se souvint d'une promenade dans le Sussex, elle avait monté dans un grenier grâce à des marches comme celles-ci. _Qu'est-ce que..._ Sa tête heurta le plafond – les escaliers ne conduisaient pas au plafond normalement –, il devait y avoir une trappe peut-être. Paume tendue, en équilibre instable, elle palpa à la recherche du bout de l'escalier. Elle redoubla de précautions pour terminer l'ascension. Elle partit du mur pour revenir vers le centre. Elle rencontra ce qui lui sembla être le coin d'une trappe. Puis un autre. Elle s'efforça de rapprocher ses mains du centre puis elle poussa. Pas très fort parce qu'elle avait dans les bras une sensation bizarre. Mais elle poussa. Elle sentit la trappe céder. S'accordant un instant pour souffler, elle effectua une autre tentative. La trappe était lourde. On aurait dit qu'un poids avait été posé dessus pour l'empêcher de sortir. Du coup, elle se mit en colère.

« Grand-père ! Grand-père ! »

Pas de réponse. Elle poussa de nouveau. Puis elle se servit de son dos et de ses épaules pour faire pression sur la trappe. Une fois. Puis deux. De toutes ses forces. Grognant. Avec un grincement, la trappe s'ouvrit. Vertige et faiblesse disparurent. Elle avait réussi, elle avait réussi toute seule. Elle se hissa dans la salle du dessus. Il y faisait presque aussi sombre qu'en bas, mais pas tout à fait. A quelques mètres, un rectangle flou était bordé d'un liseré gris qui luisait. Cassie s'en approcha, constata que c'était une fenêtre en retrait. En demi-ovale. Un soupirail de cave. Elle avait été sous une cave. L'obscurité ponctuée par la lune et les étoiles formait contraste avec l'épais mur des ténèbres à l'intérieur. Dans l'ombre, grâce à la lumière grise, la fillette parvint à distinguer des formes. Soudain le froid jaillit, filtrant du plancher et lui enveloppa les genoux. Puis un boum parut rebondir contre les murs de la pièce du dessous. Le silence remplaça le froid, suivit par un grincement métallique. Cassie constata que la trappe par laquelle elle s'était glissée à l'étage était maintenant éclairée d'une lueur dansante. Elle entendit ensuite une sorte de chuintement. Dans le cachot du bas, quelqu'un vêtu de lourds vêtements se déplaçait. « Où est-ce qu'elle a bien... » Et il y eut un bruit de caisses heurtées. Il croyait qu'elle s'était échappée, comprit Cassie. C'est donc qu'elle le pouvait. Il y avait donc un moyen de sortir de cet endroit. Si elle parvenait à l'empêcher de se douter qu'elle avait découvert l'escalier, à l'empêcher de savoir qu'elle avait repéré la trappe, alors une fois qu'il serait parti à sa recherche, elle pourrait essayer de trouver le chemin de la sortie et se sauver pour de bon. Traversant la pièce close à pas feutrés, elle rabattit tout doucement la trappe. Puis, elle s'assit dessus, espérant que son poids suffirait à la maintenir fermée si l'homme en noir tentait de faire pression dessus. A travers les petites fentes du plancher, elle distinguait la lumière. Celle-ci s'intensifia. Elle émanait d'une baguette. Cassie entendait le pas lourd de l'homme sur les marches. Elle retint son souffle. La trappe se souleva de quelques centimètres à peine. Elle s'abaissa puis se souleva à nouveau. La trappe fut à nouveau rabattue. La lumière s'éteignit. Puis silence. Elle aurait voulu battre des mains. Crier de victoire. En bas, il faisait noir, mais cette fois l'obscurité n'effraya pas Cassie parce qu'elle pensait que cela n'allait pas durer. A l'aveugle, elle redescendit les marches. La sortie était par là. Une main s'abattit sur elle, elle hurla. La lumière bondit dans sa direction comme un coup de poing. La fillette pivota, poings placés contre sa bouche.

« Tu pensais vraiment qu'une gamine comme toi réussirait à me tromper ? »

Elle plissa les yeux. Il était tout en noir et elle ne le voyait pas. Elle ne distinguait que sa silhouette. Elle abaissa ses mains.

« Je peux sortir toute seule ! » dit-elle bravement. « Vous allez voir si je ne peux pas. Et quand je serai dehors Grand-Père vous coincera. Il était Auror avant ! Il met les gens en prison. Il les boucle et il jette la clé. C'est ce qui va vous arriver. Vous verrez si cela n'est pas vrai ! »

Un reniflement dédaigneux lui répondit. Elle attendit un coup qui ne vint jamais.

« Je veux sortir... » pleurnicha-t-elle soudain, toute bravoure envolée.

L'homme se détendit et à sa surprise, il parut vraiment réfléchir à sa demande. Enfin, il murmura quelque chose comme les sacrifices à faire et posa quelque chose par terre. Cassie fit un pas en avant.

« C'est pour toi !, » fit-il. « Jus de fruit frais et pâté à la viande chaud. »

Cassie avait la langue de plus en plus pâteuse, son palais l'était aussi. Et son estomac criait famine, ce dont elle ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte plus tôt. Seulement, lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de manger, son ventre lui avait paru sonner creux. Cassie savait qu'elle aurait dû lui tourner le dos, lui dire de partir. Et si elle n'avait pas eu soif, si sa gorge n'avait pas été aussi sèche et si son estomac ne s'était pas mis à gargouiller, si elle n'avait pas humé l'odeur du pâté, c'est certainement ce qu'elle aurait fait. Elle lui aurait ri au nez. Elle aurait tapé du pied. Elle aurait crié, hurlé. Mais le jus de fruit. Frais et sucré et avec ça la nourriture... Elle s'avança encore vers lui. Très bien. Elle allait lui obéir pour un jus de fruit et de la viande. Elle n'avait pas peur... ce n'était pas comme si elle capitulait. Si ?

""

« Je suis désolé. »

« Mouias... »

« Non, vraiment je le suis. J'aurais dû te parler de mes projets. »

« Probablement. »

« Mais vous aviez dit que vous me faisiez confiance. » tenta le brun.

Son ami le dévisagea, légèrement moqueur. Sa colère était passée, mais pas le pincement au cœur. « Faut pas pousser non plus, Harry. »

Le Survivant eut un petit sourire chagrin et leva ses yeux de réconciliation vers son meilleur ami. Lequel les accepta.

Sous le regard bienveillant de leur meilleure amie.

_à suivre_

* * *

_13 janvier 2013_


End file.
